Dead of Night and Day
by LilithSky
Summary: Future Master of the Degrassi Convent, Eli makes a mistake one night giving into the lust for human blood and takes a life. Now he must face the stress of being a Sire, and Master while finding someone to be his bride befor suffering an arranged marriage.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just for you devoted readers who were reading my other stories. I have not abandoned them. I will write more. I just felt I had to start this one as soon as possible because I've been day dreaming about writing it down all week so I finally am.

So I will be writing three stories once I get more time. I am very busy with school right now. With only three weeks left this semester finals are quickly approaching. So I am sorry that I can't write more so forgive me and I promise I'll be back soon.

I don't own Degrassi characters so that is depressing but I do own this story and that's great... Review and let me know if I should continue this one. Cause If I'm not going to have support then I don't want to bother when I don't have much time anyways. I hope you enjoy and leave me some love... Cause I like this idea so far.

**Eli's Point of View**

I growled as I walked down the dark alley way searching for anyway I could escape what had just happened. The council was furious I knew that much but I couldn't do anything about that right now. For now all I wanted to do was avoid the situation. It was getting harder to ignore my responsibilities as member of the council. It was a ridiculous idea that I was part of it let alone that I would soon be the master of the council. Master. Such a foul word. It even left a bad taste in my mouth just thinking about it. Who even thought of calling it Master, why king or president or emperor like they do in modern days.

I laughed to myself at that thought. Modern days, we had no part or place in the world today. No one knew about us. I suppose that was a good thing, if mortals heard our leaders name...Master, they surely would laugh at the stupidity. They would laugh at me, I was to be the Master and the thought made me grimace in shame. I didn't want any part of it, I never had but every 500 years the master was passed down, It was my families turn to be in power and unfortunately for me I was the only child of age to be eligible.

I mean don't get me wrong power isn't bad, hell many of my kind thrived on power, strived to achieve it. What pissed me off was the idea of marrage. Once you're a Master you're expected to marry. It's of our choice if we make it before deadline but if not it was made for alliance reasons. I couldn't stomach the idea of marrying some power hungry bitch. But I also didn't know anyone else I wanted to marry.

To be honest I was terrified of the idea of falling in love. When I was younger about a century ago I had been in love. I loved more then anyone else I've ever known. Seeing as how my own "parents" were in an arranged marriage. She was amazing, up to the point she killed herself. Yep she staked her self with the silver blade her father was killed with. I couldn't go through that again. But how could I live like my parents? They cared for each other and were best friends... But no passion, what is life without passion?

I continued to walk as a light rain began to desend upon me and I grunted as the cold wind tried to disrupt my thoughts. I couldn't feel cold, nor could I feel hot, unless of course I was on fire, but I was always confortable, surprisingly the wind now felt good on my face. It must be from the fresh blood coursing through my veins. I always felt more human after having a fresh source of blood, which was of course forbidden. Thus, explaining why the council was pissed.

It had been an accident, the scent was far to much for me. I couldn't handle the thirst and I did the only thing I could think of, I gave in. Guilt consumed me long enough to take the poor girl home. My servants took her from there and the news spread. Of course it would know one in the convent could keep a secret to save their life. We had rules and as the future leader I should abide by them and usually I do but she smelt so sweet. Intoxicating. My thoughts were disrupted by my phone ringing.

"What?" I growled, pushing my hair out of my face.

"There you are!" Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see a smaller yet well built man behind me. His eyes sparked in the dull light and his brown hair swooped into his face. He placed his phone in his pocket as I closed mine.

"Why do you do that. Phone's are transportation devices. You could talk on it." I stated nonchalantly.

"Nah you know I hate technology. I haven't quiet softened to the world as you have. It's kind of pathetic their reliance on such things." He replied, "From what I've heard maybe you haven't softened to the world as much as I thought you have. I heard about the girl."

"That was an accident." I snapped, turning away from him to lean against the wall of one of the buildings we were inbetween.

"Oh I heard about that too. There had been. But what made you attack her?" He asked laughing to himself.

"Shut up!" I snarled at him, guilt consumed me again. I had been good all my life after I was winged about killing anyone. I knew her face would haunt me until I was well, if I ever was dead.

"She's still alive." He stated simply, "The council was able to save her. There is an issue though."

"What? She's alive." I asked snapping up and grabbed him by the shoulders in the blink of an eye.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me then looked down at my arms. "She made you quick." He laughed, "How I would love the taste of fresh blood from the vein. I can almost taste her on your breath." He added leaning forward with his eyes closed to inhale my breath.

"You said she's alive? I didn't kill her?" I asked glaring down at the boy how had a look of lust on his face as he took in another deep breath.

"Well as alive as us." He replied opening his eyes. He locked eyes with mine and his meaning connected and he smirked. "You've become a Sire." He said, bowing his head sarcastically. Sometimes I wondered why I was his friend, but then he smiled. "I was sent to find you. I was worried, they brought her back to the house. She's in the room next to me. She still smells so human. She's got the whole manner drooling. I thought after everything you'd want to be there to make sure she transitions properly."

Ahhh there is his caring side. I smirk, she was now one of us I suppose that meant he would care. Guilt... She was one of us. "You said your self, it was an accident." Adam whispered in my ear. His cool breath crest my ear and neck and I grunted at his tone. "Now come brother she is in need of your presents." He gently grabbed my hand and lead the way. Vaporization was never my thing he knew that but it was the fastest way before the girl was killed for the second time that night.

As soon as we appeared in front of the mansion I could smell her. I closed my eyes to fight the desire to attack again. The blood must still be on her clothes. Adam eyed me in understanding and sympathetic way. The lust was so much stronger when you've had it, he understood that and grabbed my shoulder to ground me. I nodded and walked up to the main entrance. Marcus our head servant and head staff adviser greeted us. He was nervous I could tell, He was after all human and with all the lust spreading the halls no servant was safe. I gave him a nodded and waited to see if anyone else felt like harassing me.

Only Adam would, of course he was the only one not atemidated by my up coming position in our world. "She is in the honored room sir." Mark stated not looking me in the face. I nodded and headed up the stairs. The closer I came the more consumed by her scent was. Under the blood was a sweet honey suckle scent that almost made my mouth water more. I stopped infront of the door I knew she was behind. I could hear her slow heart beat, I almost wanted to cry. By the end of the night there would be no heart beat, no mouth watering scent. She'd wake up tomorrow alive in a new way.

I had heard about those that rise, they all handle it differently, but their lust was stronger then anything any born immortal had ever experienced. I would have to give the servants a month off to let her adjust. Taking in a deep breath the scent of her danced down my throat and I almost groaned. Here goes nothing. I stepped inside the room that was like stepping into her. I slammed to door shut behind me and closed my eyes. She was everywhere. Much like she had been when I found her in her car. I was shaking from the temptation she still held for me. It took all I had not to go and rip the last of her life away. If I did that she would die and then I'd have it on my conscious for the rest of my life. And who knew how long that would be.

I heard a soft groan from the direction I knew the bed was in. I cracked my eyes open to look at the dying girl. My mouth dried, she was stunning. Her short ginger hair laid in ringlets around her pale face and in her darkened eyes. Her full lips were lost of any color, and she was indeed covered in her own blood. The sight of her blood had no effect compared to her face. A new lust over came me that I immediatly felt guilty for. She groaned again in pain.

She fought to open her eyes or even move. I could see the determination etched into her face even as she failed all attempts. Soon admiration followed the guilt and the lust she was a fighter. Maybe the council saw that and decided she was worth saving. Very few humans were ever worth saving. I stepped closer to her, from this distance the honey suckle scent was stronger, more intoxicating then the blood. I stood beside her as she groaned in more pain. I sighed in defeat, it was my fault. She was dying. I began to look away from her at the same time as she lifted her eyelids. She actually lifted her eyelids and stared at me.

I was shocked, stunned, amazied, terrofied, she was dying where did she find the strength. But what terrofied me the most was her eyes. dying yet so full of life, so blue, how I always imagined the sky during the day would look. Blue eyes.

AN: Okay so I didn't plan this chapter real well and I haven't really organized my ideas, but this is it so far, let me know if it worth continuing or if you're not interested.

And yes Fitz is Eli's servant.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know it is only my third story I've posted on here but that is amazing 8 reviews! I know I'm easily excited. I don't really have time to write but I figured you deserved it for making me smile. I'm still trying to figure out how to create my underworld! So let me know if you don't like something or if you have ideas, I'm open to everything.

Now since you're so awesome here is the next chapter this one is in Clare's point of view.

**Flashback**

_Wow today had to be one of the worst days of my life. I thought as I walked out of my offices. I was already three hours late leaving work, not that I cared when I got home. K.C. was moving out today and I knew _she_ would be there with him. I sighed trying not to think about it, I just wanted to survive the day and go to bed. I sadly knew that would be easier said then done._

_I walked down the empty hall towards the elevators. I was never comfortable walking alone in the building something about it gave me the creeps. Maybe it was the fact the publishing company shared buildings with the rehab center and the blood bank. I felt like it was an unsettling combination. Weirdos were always getting off on the wrong floor and making a scene. I stood waiting for the elevator as I looked around, shadows danced around the desks that sat behind the cubicles._

_The elevator dinged alerting me that I could enter. Luckily it was empty. I took the elevator to the parking lot B while trying to ignore the creepy music that was playing. I mean really it was suppose to be soothing and peaceful but all it did was make me think of slasher films. I almost expected the killer from Scream to jump out at me once I got off the elevator. Of course he didn't but I still held my breath as I began to walk through the abandoned parking lot._

_Each step I took echoed sending chills down my back with each click of my heels. Only a few cars remained on this level which helped my nervous enough for me to exhale and breath once more before getting to my car. I fiddled with my keys trying to find the right one. Why didn't I prepare on the elevator I thought mentally hitting myself. The elevater dinged again informing me someone else was coming. I began to panic, I didn't want to be down here alone with a stranger. Trying to hurry and as cliche as it sound I dropped my keys._

_As I scrambled to pick them up foot steps began to approach closer. "Clare?" A deep voice behind me asked. I turned around tremors of fear over coming my body. There stood none other then my boss Owen. "Leaving late again?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me as a smirk crossed his face. I grabbed my keys and stood up straight nodding my head. _

_"It was a rough day." I replied, "I didn't know you were still here."_

_"Yeah I had to talk to the folks upstairs." He said._

_"The blood bank?" I asked, confusion etched on my face._

_"Yeah they were needing sponsors for a blood drive and turns out the lady over finances was an old friend from high school. Needless to say the meeting went a little longer then planned. So are you heading home or do you have plans, it is Friday after all." He wore a grins as I unlocked my door._

_"Actually I was going to just relax at home. Maybe go visit the folks, I haven't been home since Christmas." I answered feeling more at ease as I slide behind the wheel of my car._

_"Well whatever you do try to have fun. You work too hard for a pretty girl like you." He said, turning away to his own car. My mouth dropped and I gawked at him. Did my boss just call me pretty? Me pretty? I laughed and locked my door. Hell has officially frozen over, today was the Apocalypse._

_I pulled out of my space and began to head towards the exit. I was so close to the street I could see cars speeding past the opening. Yet just as the day was starting to look like it would end someone stepped out infront of my car. My heart stopped as I slammed on my brakes. "What the Hell?" I yelled, jerking forward slightly as the car stopped. The dark figure stood there staring at me. Then began to move forward._

_Oh shit! I thought as I began to drive backwards trying to get away from him. Maybe if I backed up enough I could run into Owen again. The person began to run after me as I speed up in an attempt to get away from him. My heart was racing as he began to catch up to me. Who the heck was this guy and why was he chasing me. Weirdos that term would appear again I knew it._

_I slammed on my brakes right before I hit the wall that held the elevator of this level. Shit! He wasn't stopping though. I sat watching for lack of anything else to do. He rushed up to my window and the only thing I could see was glowing eyes and flashing white teeth._

**Present**

Bright green eyes, wow. In-spite of the pain I was in all I could think about was how amazing this strangers eyes were. I couldn't even think about the surprise in them or why there was guilt etched in his magnificent face. Was I dreaming was this whole day just a figment of my imagination.

"I'm sorry. Rest now don't worry I'll take care of you." He said his voice was soft and mezmerizing. Something in his voice was calming and before I knew it my eyes were closed again.

**Eli's Point of View**

I watched as she closed her eyes again and began to rest. I guess she wasn't that close to the end if I still had some power over her. My power over her made me sick. She would have gotten away from me had I not taken control. The memory made me sick, it was my fault she was dying and it was my fault she was in a house for of immortals that craved for nothing more then to come in here and kill her. I too was craving her, to taste her again.

I am sure had she not opened her eyes then I might not have stopped myself from attacking her again. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing I've seen in 100 years. They were so different from Julia's yet reminded me of her. I sighed as I breathed in her scent letting the ach travel down my throat. I groaned as I remembered she was so sweet.

_Knock Knock_ I growled at the door. Who would dare come in here. "What I snapped?" as the door opened.

"Son?" Came a deep voice as I looked at the door. There stood my father looking at me with sympathy and curiosity. He grinned a little. "I never thought you had it in you! I was much younger then you when I killed my first one."

"Father she's not dead!" I snapped and he look at me surprised. I pointed to the bed and he looked at the girl. He arched his eye brow.

"The council? They allowed you to be a Sire?" he asked shocked. He closed the door behind him and stepped closer to the bed. "How long?"

"I'm not sure I wasn't here. I kind of ran off Adam had to come and get me." I replied, looking away ashamed.

"Still need to take those walks to relax?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder in an understanding way. "I use to be like that. You're mother sent me over to check on you. She said you'd be devastated. I knew better though. You are after all my son."

"Father, stop. There is nothing to be proud of. This girl will never have a normal life again and it is all my fault. How can you look at me with that look on your face?" I asked, I was disgusted at him.

"But she will still have a life. Once she wakes up you'll help her. It will make up for what you've done. You'll see everything will be alright." He said shaking me a little. I rolled my eyes at him. How could he still think he's a rebellious invincible teenager. It was annoying. If he thought he was so old why couldn't he be the next Master?

"Dad I doubt that. This isn't some fantasy world. Well you know what I mean. Once she finds out I killed her she's likely to hate me forever."

"Everyone reacts differently." He stated simply with a shrug. I began to wish Adam had never found me.

"Could you leave please?" I snapped, not looking at him. Sometimes I swear he was annoying. He put his hands up to in defense and back up to the door.

"Well kid, I'll send your mother over, call us when she wakes up." He said and with that laughed.

I closed my eyes as I thought about my dad's words. She could respond well to the situation. I guess the only thing I could do now is wait for her to wake up.

AN: Well here you go sorry it was cut at the end weird I'm about to leave and I wanted to post this before I left. I hope you liked it. Review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay well you all are wonderful. And I have a few things to state before I start this chapter.

PreFirst: Longest chapter ever in any of my stories!

First: You all make me smile so much. I'm glad you liked my idea, and I would like to inform you I'm going to type up and convert one of the books I wrote for it to be an eclare.

Second: **Blank name person** I would never make you sad. I won't stop writing this. I have two weeks left then I am on summer break and I'll write ALOT more.

Third: **hunnyfresh**: Thank you for being honest about my spelling I totally suck with that, but you are the very first to mention anything about it and I appreciate that. I am open to any thing that would help me become a better writer. Count this time and reply with how many spelling issues I have and I'll let you have a sneak peak at the next chapter. ;-)

Forth: **Aaaannnnggggeeeellllaaaa** I think I got you a little confused. Julia killed herself after her fathers death so she can't find out about Clare...Sorry. And in the direction I"m taking the story Clare won't mind if Eli bites her because when she wakes up she too will be a Vamp... But I do love the whole shower/bath scene and I've been playing it over in my head. So sneak peak that will happen and I'll shout out that chapter to you.

Fifth: Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy, I don't own Degrassi or the characters but I do own my imagination that turned them into my own version of the underworld. Without further ado...

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's Point Of View<strong>

(The next night)

"Do I really have to go this is ridiculous. They already forgave me why do I have to go talk to them?" I asked, fixing my tie loose around my neck. I looked at my mirror that reflected the candles that were lighting the dressing room.

"Stop complaining you're whinniness." Adam snapped pulling his dark purple bow tie together. "You're going and you're going to socialize afterwards, You're my key to the sweet ass aristocrat I have my eyes on."

"You still haven't given up on Anya?" I asked rolling my eyes. I placed my vest over my white button up shirt to finish the look. I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows then turned to him with a look of disbalief.

"No I over that. Turns out she was dating a human, yuck can you believe that. No I have my eyes set on a Coyne." He stated and I almost choked.

"Fiona?" I gaped at him as he spiked his hair into his eyes. "You do know she is out of your league right?"

"Shut up, with your help she'll be eating out of the palm of my hand... Or vein. He winked and turned away from me. You can't go dressed like that. It is still a council meeting." He grabbed a black jacket and threw it at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. "No, No don't do that. Put the damn jacket on. They might have over looked your slip up but you're still on a thin line. Just because you don't want to be Master doesn't mean you have to act like an ass. Now hurry I'll get Marcus to get our driver ready. To be punctual is well respected. Another part of my plan to win fair Coyne." He said winking and leaving the room.

I rolled my eyes at him and placed the jacket on with a snarl on my face. "You look so handsome." Cece said walking into the room. She wore a long black dress that had red lace over top of it. She was stunning and once again I was greatful for the genes I knew I had recieved from her. "Go and have fun after the meeting. I'll watch the girl if anything happens you'll be the first to know." I nodded. She has always known me the best and I hated the fact she could tell I was anxious about leaving the girl.

I might be better then most immortals but that didn't change the fact I still had the feeling of surpirioity over the mortal race. I mean after all they were comparable to cows, which they use for milk. Blood is our milk, though I was a bit more sensitive then to just shout yeah you're a cow now die and forfeit your blood. Nope not my style. She smiled at me knowing I was deep in thought and I sighed. "I should go. If anything happens to the girl call me." I stated passing her at the door.

"Don't worry everything is under good hands. I'll stay with her while you're gone. Try to enjoy yourself while you're out. No need to rush home." She stated as Adam rushed down the hall. He was glowing with excitement which made me dread the night even more. We always managed to get into a mess when he was excited, who would have thought this little guy could cause so much issues.

"Come on the night awaits." He declared flashing me his straight teeth. I rolled my eyes and waved over my shoulder to my mother.

"Remember call." I said simply as I followed Adam down the grand stair case.

"I promise." She said also turning and heading to the room the girl was in. I relaxed a little knowing she would handle things. She always did, she I could count on.

* * *

><p>I was already aggravated beyond belief. I had arrived for only 10 minutes and girls were swarming me while guys glared at me. And of course Adam was already gone to find the rich Coyne girl. From the looks I was getting from every direction I could tell that many were envious of my attack. It had been everyone's secret wish for the modern law to be taken away. The lust was too much at times that it seemed impossible to abide by the laws. Blood was something better fresh rather then bagged but for protection it was banned and everyone was pissed I had gotten away with what they wanted.<p>

I knew that was why all the girls suddenly wanted me. The fact I got away with it mixed with the upcoming Master position I was now the embodiment of power. And of course power was what everyone wanted. Not to mention while intimate biting was a normal occurance and the flavor of fresh blood lasts for weeks. Any lucky girl who would happen into my bed would taste what I had. However, since Julia I haven't taken anyone to bed. How could I betray her like she betrayed me?

"Silence" Boomed a voice that demanded obedience. We all turned to Snake, the current Master of the council. He glared down at all the vamps gathered around him. Yes, he defiantly hated us, many members thought they were better then others but Snake was worse. He hated us all, if he had it his way would more then likely all be slaves

"As we all know there as been some laws that some feel they have no need to abide by." He declared, his eyes resting on me. "No one is above the law, not even I. That is a warning the next time will be punishable."

"Being a Sire is punish enough." someone shouted. Many snickered at the remark and I grimaced.

"Silence." Snake said simply looking over everyone. "Being a Sire is a disgrace but we have better topics to discuss. I understand the blood shortage has got us all on edge, but be sure no one else slips up. The lycans are working on getting more volunteers for blood drives. I want all to stay away from it, anyone who is seen in the area will be executed." He said. "Now sorry for such short meeting but I have better things to do with my limited time then to talk to you." He added turning his back and walking away. Yes he was an cocky asshole.

I groaned out loud, this was pointless. "Elijah come on." Adam shouted from across the room, suddenly appearing beside me.

"Do you have to always do that? Really you're going to get fat if you keep being lazy." I growled at him in annoyance.

"Ha like any vampire has ever been fat." He snorted at me grabbing my shoulder. The next thing I knew I was in a bar with music blaring and people dancing in the dark. I turned on Adam ready to kill him. "Calm down."

"Don't ever do that again. You know I hate that and that could be considered rape." I snapped beside myself with fury.

"Don't flatter yourself you're not my type." He laughed putting his hands up. "I just wanted to get here before she did."

"Looks like you failed" I said pointing across the dance floor to his object of desire. She was smiling at a group of guys around her all of whom were touching her in some way or another. "Looks like you have some competition." I stated turning my back on the scene.

"With you at my side there is no way she could turn me down." He said, grabbing my arm again and dragging me across the dance floor. The energy was buzzing in my head. The blood from last night made my senses more sensitive to the heat and the noise and the rush of the club.

"Elijah!" I heard a gentle voice over it all. "So glad you came." She purred brushing off all the other guys.

"Auh." I replied confused from the head rush I was experiencing from the walk across the room. I felt an elbow in my rib and I shook my head. "Um. Fiona have you meet my cousin Adam?" I asked pointing to Adam. I was feeling drunk with energy and it was becoming hard to focus.

"Adam?" She questioned the same purr in her voice as her eye glazed at the younger beside me. She raised an eyebrow and her eyes gleamed a bright bluish green. "Adam." She stated again with more interest. "Would you mind joining me for a drink?" She asked, finally bringing her eyes away from Adam.

"No I have things to do, people to take care of." I stated, the words echoed back into my ears sounding weird and making me chuckle.

"Oh yeah," She giggled, she actually giggled, "Being a Sire is hard business, Well in any case I'm sure Adam wouldn't mind keeping me some company." She held a hand out to Adam and he took it winking at me. It looked so funny seeing him with someone so grown up if you use the word loosely.

"Do you want me to drop you at the house real quick?" Adam chuckled already knowing my answer he disappeared before I could bark at him. That kid was something else. I looked around the room as it began to spin, it was almost too much for me. There were mortals hear and I could hear the singing of their veins as blood raced through their bodies.

I had to get out of there before I did another stupid thing. I rushed through the room trying to make it past all the dancing bodies that crowded the space between me and the exit. "Elijah!" Shouted another well known and well dispised voice. "Wait, Elijah I need to talk to you." I raced for the door at a faster rate now. The power of the girls blood must be wearing thin because I was getting slower and slower. The room began to spin faster as if I were running in slow motion on the tilt-a-world. "Elijah?" Someone asked right before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh!" A high pitched scream pierced the darkness, pulling at me. I tried to ignore it. This darkness was the most peaceful thing I have experienced in decades. The next scream however, brought pain to my veins. Something was pulling at me so hard I had to snap my eyes open. I felt a dizzy rush come over me as the candle light hit me and another scream echoed through the air.<p>

Where was I? I wondered looking around the room as I slowly pulled myself into sitting position. I was in my room, but how? The last thing I remember was running away from Ash. Another scream pierced the air and I shouted myself from the pain of it. What the hell was happening to me. I forced my self to swallow any dizziness I had and braced myself for what I was about to do. I slung one leg over the edge of the bed then another. I stood on shakey legs just as another scream echoed into the room causing me to fall to my knees.

This pain was unbearable. I cried out as I fell onto one hand to steady myself. With a deep breath I got myself back up and began stumbling across my room to the door. Once I entered the hallway the scent of blood engulfed my senses, but before I could do anything another scream came and I almost collapsed again. Panic struck me just as much, why was there blood? The Girl.

I slowly made my way to the Honor Room gripping the wall every time a scream attacked me. I gripped the door knob to the room fearful of what I might find. I pulled the door open just as another scream came out of the girl on the bed. I fell to my knees as I watched her arch off the bed. She was tied down at the wrist and ankles and my mother was standing over her with other people. Servants I guess I was in too much pain to concentrate.

"What are you doing to her?" I gasped trying to pull air into my lungs. My mother shot her head up and looked at me.

"Eli honey!" She cried, looking at one of the other immortals and nodded her head to me. A hefty looking man grabbed me and brought me to the chair I had spent the previous night in. Another scream over took me, at this range it felt like my skin was being ripped off. I too cried out in agony at the pain I could only guess was coming from the girl. I could see through teary eyes that she was thrashing on the bed and pulling at her restraints. Her face was contorted in pain and tears ran down her face. I noticed an IV in her arm and blood on the sheets pouring from her wrists and ankles.

"What. is. going. on?" I finally asked inbetween paints and screams.

"She's turning dear. I'm afraid the transformation is never pleasant." CeCe answered me giving me a sympathetic look. "You're feeling it too. All Sire's do, once she changes you'll be connected until one or the other dies." She informed me. Pain also crossed her face as another scream ripped at my flesh.

"How...How...how long?" I finally managed to ask. She shook her head.

"It's hard to tell it could be hours." She said not reassuring me. I crippled over as another scream came out of the girl. She was crying worse then I was at this point and I felt guilt upon other things. She was flushed bright red all the way down her exposed neck. She was wearing a white night gowned that looked like might belong to a servant. It was smeared in red blood from her arms.

I was in so much pain I had long forgotten the scent of her blood that filled every breath I took. Her eyes were opened but I knew she wasn't seeing any of her surrounding. I could barely see myself and I was only feeling half of what she was. It was no wonder few were able to Sire a mortal it was all I could not to snap her neck myself to end this torture. I deserved it though. If I hadn't attacked her I wouldn't be in this position.

"We need more blood!" Cece shouted, rushing to the other side of the bed that held the IV. It was the first time I noticed blood was being pumped into her arm. "If she doesn't have a constant supply of blood for the next month, she'll be in agony."

"And she isn't now?" I questioned.

"Not compared to what it could be. Her body is changing and it will crave blood none stop until the process is complete. Trust me you don't want to know what it feels like to starve." She said, grabbing the bag of blood one of the others were handing out. She quickly switched bags and the girl began to settle down for the first time since I woke up.

"Is she finished?" I asked leaning forward. Cece looked at me nervous right at the girl shot up one more time with the loudest scream thus far causing me to scream myself. My vision went black and my body felt like it was on fire. I couldn't feel anything but pain and I couldn't hear anything but her screams of pain mixed with mine until they were one and all their was was the sound of pain and the pain itself.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this is a bit of a cliff hanger but I won't be posting again for two weeks. Hopefully I'll get a little spare time but I doubt it finales are coming up and I have two weeks to finish two papers and a presentation so wish me luck and let me know what you think about this chapter. I hope you liked it I rather enjoyed writing it. It was fairly long to so hopefully it will tie you over. Now I'll stop ranting and start reading for class tomorrow. Hope to hear from you all and hope you all have a good next couple of weeks. I promise I'll be back! 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

(\(\

( -.-) (^O^) Chocolate Bunny!

o_(")(")

That is for all you readers Hopefully it came out if not sorry but it is cute. I am offically finished with my finals and am on Summer vacation because I am not taking any summer classes! Yay so I will be writing more! More Yay! Kirby loves you just as much as I do proof...

( ^.^) You Readers (^.^ ) See he gives you hugs! Okay I give up I've tried three times... Third time wasn't a charm... There are suppose to be arms on that Kirby thing... pout but I swear he loves you he just hates me.

Remember I don't own Degrassi but I do own a weird personality! So after a million years of waiting I give to you Clare as a Vampire!

Okay so I wrote this before I was able to get back on here and I saw you all posted comments on this story. I am sooooooooo sorry for keeping you waiting I've been addicted to this trilogy and couldn't put it down until I read a head and found out that the main character killed the most important person to my favorite character. After bawling my eyes out I decided not to finish them so I am back... You all are amazing and I hope I don't mess this chapter up by forcing it.

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

Red, red and green were the only things I could think of right now. I refused to open my eyes as the colors invaded all thoughts. I was beyond confused, it didn't feel like I was on my bed, the sheets around me we so soft, the pillows were so fluffy they couldn't be mine. But then who's? I couldn't remember anything and I was terrified I'd open my eyes to find I was beside someone. Normally I would be able to tell but I couldn't really sense anything. Everything was so sharp, yet laced with these two colors that it was hard to concentrate on just one thing. One deep breath I finally opened my eyes.

Just as I thought this was diffenatly not my room. Where was I? The ceiling was to marvolus for me to be here. I wasn't worth being in a room like this. The painting looked almost like Micheal Angelo himself painted it. Everything was lined with what looked like could be real gold. There was a chandlier hanging from the ceiling, candles lit on it casting the light into a warm glow. The bed had a large dark red head board that was covered in velvet, the blankets and sheets around me we as equally dark.

How did I get here? There was no one beside me. I was relieved of that, and that I was wearing clothes. These weren't my clothes though. I was in a black silk gown that I could feel went half way down my thighs. How did I get in these clothes? I wondered a chill going down my spine as I realized I had absolutely no memory. I sat up pulling the blankets with me only to realize I was hooked to an IV and that I had bruses on my wrists. Deep bruises. Now I was scared. I'm not sure IVs were suppose to be red.

My eyes ventured further and my heart stopped. There hadn't been someone in the bed with me but I wasn't alone. Beside the bed was a chair which held a sleeping man. I could say he was a god but I'm pretty sure gods don't snore. Even if it was light I doubted it. The big chair matched the bed in it's color and also seemed to be velvet. One leg was slung over an arm and his arm slung over the back in an attempt to stretch out. He was dressed in black pajama pants and a matching shirt that was unbuttoned at the top showing off a hint of pale skin. I almost wished I had woken up to him beside me. His raven shaggy hair was tousled across his forehead. _What the Hell!_ I yelled at myself mentally, practically crucifying myself for such thoughts. Crying out loud he was a strange man in a strange room that I woke up in with no memory of how I got here.

He jumped up as soon as I thought that and looked around quickly as if someone had shook him. Both legs were now infront of him and his relaxed posture was gone as his eyes landed on me. _Green_!

Eli

I was deep asleep, finally I was able to rest without any after shocks of the transformation. I woke up shortly after the worst was over. I was stunned to find out I had passed out from the shared pain. The chair wasn't the greatest but I wasn't leaving her. Mother had cleaned her up and got her dressed while I freshened up myself. I was able to dream once I got use to the odd discomfort that came with being close to the girl.

Julia was all that feeled my dreams. Her gentle face, her hazel eyes, her dark long hair that I loved to bury my hands in. In my dreams I could do it again. In this dream that's what I was doing. I was holding her close and breathing in her scent. Her beauty was beyond anything I could have imagined in this dream. Just as I remember her, perfect. I was murrmering sweet nothings to her when someone yelled what the hell jerking me out of her arms. What the hell was right, I thought as I shoot up. I looked around trying to figure out who yelled at me.

No one was her except for... The girl. I locked my eyes on her, she was sitting up in bed practically hyperventilating if that was even possible. Her cheeks turned bright scarlet red, I am guessing the blood she was hooked to was able to cause such reaction. Her eyes were magnificent now. They had a glow to them that previously wasn't there. Her hair had a shine to it that brought out the red tint I hadn't noticed before.

I raised an eyebrow when I noticed she was holding the blankets to her chest and her hands were shaking. I cleared my throat and stood up. "Um are you okay? How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to shake my sleepy head out. All traces of Julia was gone and the absence was angering me.

"W-where am I?" She asked looking away from me to explore more of the room. "I can't remember anything. How did I get here?"

"I brought you hear." I said, continuing to stand there. Her face flared up even more and I chuckled.

"What is funny?" She asked, eyeing me again cautiously.

"Nothing, it's just your blushing... Um you shouldn't be blushing." I replied.

I was rewarded with a confused look. "I always blush. Does it bother you?" She asked now also raising an eyebrow. I smirked at her.

"No it doesn't bother me. I'll miss it actually." I stated.

"Does that mean I get to leave?" She asked trying to interpret my words.

"No you're not leaving. Actually this is your home now. Seeing as your my responsibility now you're not going to leave for a while."

No she really wore a confused look. Her brows were completely drawn together. That's when it hit me she really didn't remember anything. She didn't know yet what she had become. Fuck how was I suppose to explain this. "You're keeping me? I'm not your responsibility. I can take care of myself." She whispered, her voice was laced with fear.

"You won't be able to take care of yourself for a while. You really don't remember anything." I asked.

Clare.

I shook my head at his question. What was this man talking about? He wasn't letting me leave, he thinks I'm his responsibility and I don't even know him. My heart was racing... Or at least it should be. I placed my hand over my chest. Nothing...

I glanced up quickly at him, panic starting to pour thorough my veins. He must have noticed what I was doing because his smirk faded and he looked puzzled, almost like he didn't know what to do. Like it was him that was confused and lost. I'm trapped in a room with a gorgious man who says he's not letting me go... And my heart isn't beating.

I jump out of bed, and race to the gigantic door I see across the room. My hand grabbed the door nob just as arms grabbed me. I screamed as I was pulled back and thrown on the bed. "Let me go!" I screamed as the man grabbed my arm.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to save you. Now stop moving. You have to keep this IV in." He stated calmly. I watched as he put it back in my arm. I hadn't even noticed it had came out. Isn't that suppose to hurt if it got ripped out. OH SHIT I'm not feeling anything either. What was happening to me.

"Why is my heart not beating. and what is that red stuff you're putting in me?" I asked.

"It's blood now hold still. I'm not sure how you can still be shaking. You shouldn't be cold." He said, finally letting go of me.

"I'm not cold." I stated realizing I really wasn't. He glanced at me before taping the IV in place.

"There now don't do that again. I'm really not going to hurt you. If you try that again I'll be forced to tie you up again." He stated moving down to the foot of the bed. I couldn't think did he just say he'd tie me up...again? "Oh shit." He grumbled rubbing his eyes. "This is going to be harder then I thought."

"What are you talking about? Did you kidnap me?" I asked him scared to meet his eyes.

"No... I didn't kidnap you, but you are probably going to be held against your will. I'm afraid you can't leave. I will keep you comfortable and safe I swear, that is as long as you listen to me." He said, also avoiding my eyes.

The door opened and a women walked in. I eyed her causiously. She was stunning, her darkish hair was in perfect waves. She walked to the bed almost as if she didn't see us. However, once she got beside me her mouth formed an O and she looked at the man. "Oh dear heavens you scared me. I didn't know she was awake." She said in a sweet voice. She looked down at me and smiled warmly. "Good morning dear, how are you feeling? Last night was pretty rough."

"Um..." I was speechless by her kindness. "She doesn't remember anything." The dark man stated for me.

She glanced at him also catching a hint of annoyance in his voice. "That's normal. Not many remember thier transformation."

"Lucky for her." He snapped. His face etched in pain and I knew the women was right it had been a rough night. Rough enough to end me up here alive...without a heart beat.

"What is your name dear?" She asked sitting down beside me and taking my hand.

"Clare." I answered. Her skin was amazingly soft and very cold. I almost wanted to snap away from her. But her smile stopped me. "Clare Edwards. How did I get here?"

She looked over at the mystery man sitting down from us. She raised an eye brow. "That isn't my story to tale." She replied without giving any hints away. "But don't worry about a thing. This is your home now, anything you want just ask me. I am Cecilia. Many just call me Cece, makes me feel younger. You can too. Clare." She added. She gave my hand a squeeze as if to comfort me.

"What do you mean this is my home now? I have a home. I have a life. I can't stay here." I snapped pulling away from her.

"Elijah have you not told her anything?" She snapped at the man at the foot of the bed. Elijah was that his name? It suit him I thought but quickly snapped back to the subject at hand.

"Tell me what?" I snapped, looking down at him now. He just shook his head and stood up.

"She just woke up. Mother, do you think this once..." He started but she cut him off

"I'll do it. I am after all here to take care of you, and she is now my child technically so I best get use to taking care of her." She waved her hand at him then looked down at me. "Not that it would be a problem. I have always wanted a daughter. It will be fun I promise. Now Elijah go get her some more blood, her IV will need changed soon." Cecilia waved him off and he obeyed quickly leaving the room.

"Blood?" I asked, panic shrieking through every pour of my body.

"Well yes dear, did he really not tell you anything?" She asked looking surprised. I shook my head. "Well dear, this may come as a shock but last night you were attacked by something you probably didn't even know existed. The reason why you can't leave is because you're one of us now. You're a vampire." She stated in the sweetest voice I had ever heard. The next thing I knew I was out cold.

Eli

"What did you do to her?" I asked as I re-entered the room. My mother was standing over the poor girl who was now unconscious again.

"She didn't take the news well. I mean it could be worse she could have screamed." She replied with a laugh. "I think she will be strong after she is off the IV and able to move. She might be able to train with you and Adam."

I laughed "Right mother." I said shaking my head at the thought of her going out on missions with Adam and I. That would be amusing, her covered in black tight clothing moving stealthily through the night. I could see her now her fiery hair glowing in the moon light as her crystal eyes searched for their target. I shook my head again, that would be beautiful to witness. "Anyways here is the blood." I handed her the bag and she took it. "I'm going to go for a walk. Will you sit with her. If she wakes up again, try to explain things to her. Without knocking her out."

She chuckled at my sarcasm and nodded. "I'll tell her what I can."

"One thing." I added as I turned back from the door. "Don't tell her who attacked her. I don't want her to know yet."

"I didn't think you would. I will keep that part to myself. You will have to tell her one day."

"When that day comes I'll tell her everything honestly, until then it's my job to protect her and I can't do that if she hates me." I said turning to leave.

"What if you're the one who needs protected." My mother whispered after me turning back to the beautiful girl laying in bed... Clare.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay sorry that took so long I had to go to bed before I finished last night because I had work in the morning. I hope you all enjoyed. Can't wait to let you know what happens next...<p>

ps. Hunnyfresh I'm sorry I couldn't give you a sneak peak I can't send you messages or anything for some reason. But if you message me I'll reply with the sneak peak of next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Warning Clare bites... Sorry if this chapter is bad. I put it together in three hours and I was distracted much of that. Read end AN please for more info about this chapter. I don't own Degrassi but if I did they'd have more biting lol. jk.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Eli<p>

"What if you're the one that needs protected?" Mother's words kept ringing in my head. What was that suppose to mean? I sighed as I took in a deep breath of fresh night air. Again I wished I could feel the cool breeze on my skin. I wanted to go back and see the girl... Clare. But I didn't want to screw up. Cecila was better for the job of telling her what was going on. I just hope she took it well.

Anger still corsed through my veins at the memory that I had hurt her. She seemed so pure as she slept, well that was after she was scorthing me all her pain. If I could feel her pain I wonder what pleasure would be like...Wait what the hell was I think that was fucked up of me. I mean sure she looked stunning in that small gown but I was the reason she was here I shouldn't think about her that way. Mainly because she was dead because of me but mostly because she'd be gone the moment she finds out I was the one who killed her.

I groaned as the phone rang, I grabbed it and snapped out a what! "Elijah, get home now. We have guests." My father stated over the phone before hanging up real quick. I shook my head looking up at the stars. Great just what we needed guests in a house that now has too many people in it.

I rushed home in a hurry to just get it over with and maybe get some rest before I had to confront Clare again. Once I got home Mark approached me. "Sir, your father is in the office. I would warn you against his wishes they brought a woman." he stated before disappearing. Faithful as always Mark was. I walked slowly up the stairs to the office. Without knocking I walked into my father's office.

As soon as I entered the first thing I saw was long blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled nervously at me as I glanced at my father who sat looking akwardly at the situation before him. "Ahh Elijah glad you could make it. I would like for you too meet some friends from Lakehurst. This is Marious and Jenna Blackheart. Marious wanted to introduce the family to his daughter who has been away to Europe for the past decades."

Shit that's what this was about. Another possible future wife. I mentally rolled my eyes and gave a polite nodded. I stepped into the role of future Master with displeasure. Her father held out a hand with a smile. I took it as she stood up to also greet me. I took her hand too. Her nails were painted black with modern nail polish which surprised me. Many vampires steered clear of modern human inventions, I raised an eye brow at her and she just smiled shyly and looked away as she pulled back her hand.

I looked her up and down now more carefully, her clothes were also a surprise. She was wearing leather pants and a corset that matched her nails. I could tell her hair had been straightened and wasn't naturally flawless. I smirked at this. It was rare to find a female vampire that wasn't sired that enjoyed human activities and behaviors. My father cleared his throat. "Why don't you too take a walk. Marious and I have a few things to discuss." I nodded at him. "Oh and Elijah your mother would like for you to check in on the girl. She had some business to take care of."

With that the two olders began to talk signaling that we were to leave now. I lead the way out and she chuckled as the door shut. "Sorry about that. Ever since I got back he's been trying to pawned me off to anyone willing to take me." She said as I walked us down the hall.

"Yeah I know the feeling they've been throwing girls at me left in right since the Council decided I was next in line." I replied and her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Really you? You're going to be the next Master?" She asked her voice showing just as much surprise.

"Don't act like you don't know that." I replied with a laugh.

"Well I didn't know. Sorry to disappoint you but not everyone knows about the great Elijah Goldsworthy." She chuckled teasing me. I laughed at that surprised at her sense of humor. I had figured she would be like every other girl they had thrown at me the past couple of months. "What are you thinking about?" she asked looking up at me with that shy expression.

"Nothing I'm just curious is all. I noticed you are wearing human items. Is that normal in Europe?" I asked nodding to her hands that she was holding infront of her.

"No actually it's frowned apon there too. Actually I think that is why they're trying to give me away. I'm too rebellious for them." She said with a devious smile on. I laughed at this too yet again surprised at how much fun I was having. I was a bit unnerved.

"Sir, I hate to intured but Clare has awakened." Marcus stated from down the hall. Julia gave me a look and I nodded at Mark before starting down the hall.

"Is Clare another that they threw at you?" Jennaa asked sounding abit disappointed.

"Um no..." I said opening the door to the honor room. There she sat again looking lost in the big bed. The sheets pulled to her chest as she looked at me.

"Oh..." Jenna said looking into the room around me. Clare and Jenna locked eyes and I just stood there as Clare blushed again in embarrassment.

"You didn't have to come check on me. I just asked him where you were." Clare stated in a quiet voice.

"No I did. You're my responsiblity." I stated looking over at Jenna who was staring at the blood that was being put into Clare through the IV. She looked up at me curiously and I shook my head at the look in her eyes. She was surprised.

"I didn't take you for the..." Before she could finish the sentence I grabbed her and pulled her out of the room.

"She doesn't know. I don't tend to tell her anytime soon."

"The council allowed you to sire someone." She asked amazed. I could see it. Just like everyone before her the lust was there. "That would explain the fresh scent of blood lingering in the air." She added. Maybe I was wrong maybe it wasn't lust for me and my power but for blood itself. Or maybe it was just hopeful thinking that one girl could be different.

"Hush. She might hear you. She isn't going to find out." I snapped pushing her against the wall. She looked startled by my action and nodded. I was angered by the thought that this beauty might be just the same as every other family friend.

"I'm sorry she won't find out anything for me. It's not like I'm going to be back anytime soon. From what I hear Elijah isn't much for arranged relationships." She stated annoyance lacing her voice.

I smirked down at her. "So you have heard of me." I said simply stepping back from her with a cold glare. It was the last thing I needed to be involved with someone while trying to raise a fledgeling and preparing myself for my upcoming position. Best I piss her off now and get her out of here. She deserved better anyways. Someone not so broken someone who could love her or even like her the way she needed. I couldn't not with Julia in my past still sufficating my present.

"Jenna darling it's time to go." Marious growled from down the hall. She looked away from me to her father. She rolled her eyes and looked back up at me.

"Well I guess I'll see you at some point." She stated and walked away. I growled in frustration, I wish I could have been what she was looking for she seemed genuine and natural. Something I hadn't seen in years.

Clare

I was confused as I watch Elijah drag the beautiful blonde out of the room. He looked slightly angry as he did so. I felt slightly hurt that he had another woman here. I mean sure I didn't know him and we'd barely said two words to each other. Yet for some reason I felt betrayed by the presense of the woman in my room. Cecila had explained to me how Elijah had saved me and brought me here to his house. How he had suffered with me through my transition. I was kind of excited to see him, nervous but excited. After hearing all that I felt a connection to him. Yet seeing that girl threw all those feeling away.

This was ridiculous. I didn't know these people and they had me hooked up to an IV, pumping blood into me and telling me I wasn't allowed to leave. Really and I was developing a crush on my capture. I rolled my eyes at myself. Go figure I'd be the one to ignore the scary parts and focus on a man. Was I really that desprate now that K.C. left me.

Oh shit KC, did he even notice that I was gone, did anyone. How long have I been here was anyone looking for me. I jumped up pulling the IV out of my arm at the same time. I rushed to the wardrobe the was across the room and I searched for any kind of clothes. As I pulled out a robe to throw on over the gown the door opened. I paniced and jumped into the the wardrobe and closed the doors. I held my breath as I heard the door clothes and Elijah cuse under his breath.

"Clare?" He asked and if my heart had still been beating this morning I'm sure it would have stopped now. Hearing him say my name took the breath I was holding away. As I listened to him walk around my vision began to turn red.

"Mark can you bring me in another pack of blood?" I heard him call out and the door shut again. I growled at the new pain that was begining in the pit of my stomach. I heard him hiss from somewhere in the room as he made his way around looking for me I could only guess. A few moments later I heard the door open again and smelled something so intoxicating that my mouth watered. Everything was crimson red.

I heard foot steps and before I knew what was happening I jumped out of the wardrobe in search of the smell. I heard a sharp shout before my teeth sank into a neck and the taste was over whelming. I swallowed with pure bliss as the hot liquid poured down my throat easing the pain that had began. I was dizzy with a lust I had never felt before. Much greater then any feeling I had for any man I had ever known.

This feeling was better then a cool breeze on a hot summer day in the desert or a hot shower on a freezing winter night in the north pole. It was better then anything I could ever imagine. Yet with one word it was riped away from me. "Stop!" Someone growled and arms pulled me away from the most amazing feeling in the world. Everything was red but even though that was true I could still see the man, Mark... laying before me pale. I growled once I saw the blood pouring out of him. A bag was forced into my mouth and I began to taste a colder version of before. It wasn't as satisifying but it was enough to make me realize what had just happened. I crawled away until my back hit the wall and I pulled my knees to my chest hugging them too me as I continued to drink at the bag.

I began to cry as I peeked out and watch the dark figure over top of Mark trying to stop the bleeding from his neck. "What happened?" Came a new voice from the door that now stood open.

"I'm sorry I was careless, I didn't notice she was out. Bullfrog he had me meet someone. I was distracted. She was hiding. I didn't realize until it was too late. I should have known once I felt the disconfort that she was thirsty. Once Mark came in with new blood she attacked." He stated.

With little time passing more people came in and Mark was carried out and everything was quite aside from my crying. I watched as Elijah stayed where he was. He looked pained as his head hung and his fist clintched on the ground. "I told you to keep you IV in." He whispered.

"Here is some more blood. I'm going to go take care of some things. I think it would be best to get rid of the staff until she is better." His mother said sparing me a sympathetic look before leaving after placing another bag on the table at the foot of the bed.

As his mother left Elijah got up and walked to me. He looked down at me with cold green eyes. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." he said holding out his hand but I refused it. I was to scared to move. I looked away and burred my face into my knees.

I gasped when I felt arms picking me up.

Eli

I was shocked. She was so small in my arms so fragile yet she almost killed Mark. She was shaking as I carried her to the bed. I was almost relunctant to let her go, she felt so weak that I had the strong urge to keep her in my arms where I knew she would be safe forever. But I didn't do it I let her go. I gently placed the IV back into her arm and switched the bags without looking at her.

When I finally did I thought my heart would stop. She had tears streaming down her face and she looked so innocent and scared. "I'm sorry I should have been more specific when I warned you about the IV." I said quietly taking the empty bag from her mouth. Her lips were stained red from the blood she had dripping down her face.

A hint of lust over came me but I could also sense her contentment even buried under the horror she was having over her actions. "I'll be right back. You stay put." I said and left the room. I hurried down to find some towels and clothing. I wasn't use to doing this so it took me a while.

"Eli! I heard what happened. Is she okay?" Adam asked, storming up the stairs as I finally just grabbed a pair of my pajamas for her and towels from my bathroom. I ignored his question and head back to her room. He followed me as I entered and found her still holding her knees to her chest. Adam walked into the room and sat down in the chair watching her quietly.

She also watched him nervously. She then glances at me noticing I had things in my hand. "These are for you. Um Adam could you leave long enough for me to clean her up?" I said eyeing Adam who didn't seem to be content where he was.

"Um I'll go get water or something for you then wait in the hall." He said hurrying out of the room. I cleared my throat catching Clare's attention again. "Sorry he is a bit frazled right now."

"I think we all are." She whispered biting her lower lip. I nodded at her and sat gently on the bed beside her. Adam rushed in and sat a bowl on the bed side table and left without saying a word.

"Well this shouldn't be too akward." I said trying to break the ice and ease her disconfort. She smiled weakly and sat up.

"I can do it myself." She said. blushing slightly.

"Um... yeah right." I coughed and stood up. "Well just becareful with the IV and Call out when you're done." I added and walked to the door. I took one more look at her covered in blood and I froze for a moment. She was beautiful. With blood and wide doe eyes the color of crystal and curls to get lost in. I cleared my throat again and joined Adam in the hall.

"That was fast." Adam joked, looking at the ground. I chuckled and looked down the hall.

"Stay here when she calls come get me I'm going to go check on Mark." I stated heading towards the stairs.

"Don't bother. He's not here. None of them are. You forget how fast Cece works. They were just finishing the evacuation when I got here. I'll call later and find out what I can." Adam said, stopping me in my tracks.

"Okay then. We wait."

"We have all the time in the world to do so." Adam smartly stated. He crossed his arms and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just that girl you have in there is pretty hot for a human." He said.

"She's not human anymore." I stated and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah thanks to you." He said looking smug. "I have to say. I'd keep that secret for a while. She's fine."

"Shut up." I growled feeling suddenly defeated. He was right. The moment she found out she'd be gone and then where did that leave me? I began to pace back and forth waiting for the girl who just a few nights ago I had attacked just as she had attacked Mark. This was my fault that she was in this position to begin with. Now it was my job to fix it and make her feel better.

"Feel like a father yet?" Adam asked. I looked at him questioningly. "You don't know this yet?" He chuckled gaining a confused look from me. "When you get aggrovated you speak out loud. Don't worry I've only learned a few dark secrets about you. To make up for it I'd be happy to take the girl off your hands if you ever need me too."

"Yeah I bet you would. What would Fiona think." I laughed at him.

"Oh Fiona would be just fine with that. Actually she might even like her. Though it might be funny to watch. Fiona likes pets." Adam inquired.

"She's not a pet." I stated dryily.

"Oh my bad she's the life stock." He added putting his hands up to signify he was joking.

"Dude go home." I said, I wasn't in the mood to play games I was serious, this was serious.

"I'm just kidding." He argued eyeing the door to the honor room. "She really is beautiful. If you hadn't noticed." He raised an eyebrow watching my raction.

"Yeah I might have noticed that." I said, noticing my father leaving his office. He nodded at me before heading down the stairs. He looked worried for some reason.

"Elijah?" shouted a voice from behind the door. My eye brows raised at the sound. Adam noticed and smirked before heading down the hall.

"Well I've got enough information for the night. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget you promised to go with me. We have a hunting trip to plan." With that he left me with the girl I almost killed and in turn almost killed my best servant. I turned to enter the room.

Her face was no longer bloody. And she was wearing the clothes I had brought for her. She looked at me as if wanting answers. I took the seat beside her in the chair and waited. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night. "How long will this last?" She asked. "How long will I want to kill if I'm not on this IV?"

"I'm not sure. A month maybe less maybe more." I answered.

"Will I ever be the same again. I mean you saved me right. Who would do this too me? I never did anything to deserve this and I'm sure that man didn't either." She rushed through her thoughts. Yep this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay yes that sucked I'm sorry. I feel like it is a different style of writing then the rest and I'm sorry for that. Please review and let me know what you think. If you like this style better which I personally don't I'll start more with this. It's kind of lazy and sloppy in my opinion. Or if you didn't like it as much I can try to rewrite this chapter and fix the mistakes it's up to you lovely readers.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for issues with the story. I have offically lost my spell check and I am the worst speller in the history of spelling. Any case I hope you like. I"m trying to get interaction into the equation. Hope you all enjoy.

Clare

I could tell my questions made him uneasy but if he insisted I was his responsibility then he would have to deal with it. I eyed him waiting for answers. He gripped the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Everything that had happened today...night? Which ever it was everything that had happened had worn me out.

"I am sorry for being impatient but are you going to answer me anytime soon?" I asked him. He chuckled at me which confused me. I glared at his amusement that was oblivous to me. I just can't get a break. "What the hell is so funny?" I asked losing any patience I might have had.

"You are strange." He stated simply.

"Oh I'm strang says the man who still lives with his parents. I mean obviously you're not human how old are you a million years old?" I snapped causing him to look startled then if possible even more amused. "Stop laughing at me."

"Okay okay I'm sorry." He deadpanned suddenly sobbering automatically. I started to worry about his mental state. Was he bipolar or something. Was I indanger being left alone with him. Why won't my brain shut down and stop questioning things. I should be happy I didn't have to go to the empty home, I should be happy that I am alive at all even if I wasn't really. I should be extremely happy that this godly man was even looking at me. But really what if he was crazy... What if they were all crazy. "What are you thinking about?"

"I am wondering if you're going to answer my questions." I replied coldly, deciding to ignore his good looks and get what I needed.

"Shit." He whispered looking away from me.

"Thought you could distract me did you?" It was my turn to laugh he had no clue who he was dealing with. Maybe I could annoy him enough that he'd happy kick me out and I could go home... to an empty house?

"Fine, You'll never be the same... Is that what you want to know. You'll have to live with this thirst for the rest of your life. There is no turning it off, no running from it trust me I've tried. And if you're not careful tonight might happen again, or worse you could kill someone. "

"You mean I could turn someone?" I asked, shocked by the force behind his words.

"No! Not everyone gets turned usually the council just kills people." He answered, my eye brows stitched together. He must have sensed what I was going to say next cause he continued. "The counsil is like our government. They keep everyone under control, they make sure we aren't discovered by mortals and they make sure all rules are followed."

"So turning someone isn't normal?" I asked

He shook his head. "No, you happened to be a rare case. Actually lucky for you I found you cause had I not you wouldn't be here right now."

"So you really truely did save me. I owe you my life." I whispered eyeing him shyly. Wow he saved me, more then I had initally realized.

"Don't say that ever. If you knew what you were going to have to deal with for the rest of your life you'd hate me right now." He growled. His eyes were flaming with anguish for reasons I couldn't even begin to realize.

"I'm sorry, I fail to see what is so bad about not being dead." I replied eyeing him. Pain crossed his face, and if I wasn't mistaken sorrow joined in but he quickly hide it giving me a hard glare.

"Trust me there are worse things then being dead."

"Like going home to an empty house after the one person you gave everything too left you with no explation or reason?" I asked coldly getting tired of his self pity mood. Really couldn't he just take a thank you and get on to my other questions. "So who attacked me?"

"A sorry excuse for a man." He said simply the sorrow passing over his face again. "And yes that would be a great example of something worse then death."

"Oh well thanks to you I won't have to deal with it. Cece made it clear I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. So I do owe you a thank you. You saved me the heartach I knew was approaching when I got off work that night. If I could see the person who attacked me again I would just as quickly thank him."

Eli

Was she being serious? I opened my mouth to reply but I was stunned, maybe she would be okay if I told her the truth. But I knew better, she was obviously talking about some silly break up, the feelings would pass and then she'd realize just how horribly I had ruined her life. "You won't feel that way. Life gets tiresome the longer it last."

She gave me a confused pitied look. I didn't want her pity, and I hated the way she looked when she was confused. Her eyes questioning me. I could almost not meet her gaze for the threat I might spill my heart out. Something about those saphire orbs made me want to tell her everything and beg for her forgiveness. Forgiveness I'd never recieve.

"I doubt that." She snorted looking down at her arm that held the IV. "When I am better situated, will I be able to leave this room at least."

"Of course this is your house after all. You can come and go as you please. But I warn you, you'd be hunted down if you try to run. I'm sorry to say you can't go back to privious life."

Shock crossed her face which surprisingly was cuter then her confused look. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts as she began to tear up. "That can't be... I have family friends who depend on me. I can't just disappear." Finally maybe she'll realize her life has been ruined and stop thinking about the bright side to things.

"I hate break it too you but you already have disappeared. Darling you've been here for days now already." I said with a smirk as if I won a victory.

"Days aren't enough to have anyone worry. I have a habit of not replying to peoples call and text for weeks at a time. I had the weekend off so no one at work will miss me. And after KC no one would expect me to be in the visiting mood. They know me they know I'd need my space. They won't notice I'm gone yet." She replied surprising me.

"What the hell is wrong with you. Did you want to die?" I asked her bluntly. She looked taken back by my reaction and she looked away yet again. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for. But really isn't that kind of dangerous. Being a beautiful girl alone, with no one knowing where you are."

"um..." She blushed seemingly speechless. "Well it's not like I'm always alone. I was living with someone. But he was suppose to be moving out though the night everything happened."

"Oh is that what you were refiring too when you said when you said he left with out anyone reason?" She nodded and I suddenly felt a stronger connection to her. Who would have thought I'd have something in common with the girl who had just a couple nights ago been my dinner.

"So does that mean you've lost someone too. I mean I didn't think Vampires die so did she leave you?" She asked.

"I don't think now is the time to get into anything personal." I answered looking away from her fighting off the images of Julia lying in her own blood.

"Oh you mean now that you know everything about me." She laughed joking with me. I rolled my eyes ignoring the pain that was trying to invade my thoughts.

Clare

It was kind of fun talking to him like this. I was surprised at how relaxed I was starting to feel considering what I had just done and everything I had just confessed to him. "Elijah?"

"Call me Eli."

"Eli?"

"What can I answer for you this time?" he smirked. I was really starting to like that smirk. I mean really this man was sexy beyond anything KC ever was.

"How old are you?" I could feel my self blush as I held my breath. He didn't look any older then me but if we really were vampires then looks could be decieving.

"I don't think it's polite to ask that question." He chuckled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you a woman? Come on you can't be that old."

"Actually I've seen a few centuries." He stated taking all my words away. "But really given how long we can live I couldn't possibly be any older then what you would consider early 20s. Why how old are you. Or is it rude for me to ask seeing as how you are a woman."

"I am in my midtwenties. I'm 24...well was 24." I yawned into my hand as I became reaware of the fact I was very tired. "Will you let me know if Mark is okay? He seemed kind earlier when he was helping you mom with me."

"I'll let you know once I know something. You must be tired. I've heard the transformation takes alot out of you. Plus, you've had a stressful day. I'll go find out what I can about him why don't you go to sleep. Rest while you can. Once you're off that IV you're going to start training with me and Adam."

"Training?" I questioned. Training for what?

"Questions for another time. Get some rest I'll come back and check on you in a little bit." He said getting up and leaving. Maybe living here won't be too bad. If it meant I would get to spend more time with him. As much as I wanted to be happy about it I remembered the beautiful girl he had been with earlier. It wasn't like he had made it seem like he was interested. Just because he mentioned I was beautiful didn't mean anything. Inspite that realization I laid down to only see green yet again when I closed my eyes.

Eli.

I stepped out into the cool night air for the second time that night. What the hell was I thinking telling her she could train with us. If she went with us I'd be render useless trying to keep an eye on her, then I would never hear the end of it from Adam. Not that I was starting to have feeling for my accidental snack but I had to admit she was intriging and it was interesting to argue with her. With the constant supply of blood being pumped into her it was cute to watch her blush.

I smirked as I walked around the manor. I knew that the evacuation went well for the simple fact it was quiet and I hadn't once been bothered with someone trying to get me something. "Late night stroll?" I heard a farmiliar deep voice from above me. I looked up to see blue eyes above me on the roof of the manor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he jumped down to stand a distance away from me. He smirked crossing his arms across his chest and leaned back against a tree.

"Here on buisness." He stated, looking up at the moon.

"On the roof?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"Fine I'm searching for Adam. Word has it he hooked up with my sister last night. I would rather like to have a little chat with him."

"Really Declan, here to chase off one of many hook ups your sister has had?" I asked, raising an eye brow at him.

"Alright, I wanted to get a look at your snack. Word is she is pretty sexy for a mortal."

"She's not mortal anymore." I growled, dispising the suggestive tone in his voice.

"Oh my bad, that's right she's one of us now. I guess that means I have plenty of time to get to know her." He winked at me. "What you weren't planning on keeping her for yourself were you?"

"She's not mine to give away or to keep. But she is mine to protect and you aren't to go around her." With that I headed back into the manor rushing back to her room. When I entered the room I stopped dead in my tracks. She was curled up in a ball fast asleep and extremely cute. No I wasn't planning to keep her all to myself but if she kept it up things might end up that way.

AN: I'm so sorry I have not been feeling it lately. This just doesn't feel right. I'm sorry if it's been off lately. But I'm trying to at least give you something. Please give me feed back I feel like I'm sinking this beautiful idea.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well since it has become clear you enjoy my story and I'm not screwing it up like I initally thought I will keep it up. However, For the next few days I'll be away from internet access so I'll only be able to write but not post. But if you review with losts of love I will post everything I write even if it's several chapters. But let's face it I might get lazy so It won't be more then three chapters... So how about it? Lots of love equals lots for chapters in one day! That day being Saturday after I get off work!

Plus I love you all you're amazing and I thought I would reward you a little wether you review or not... So I hope you enjoy this chapter... Maybe after this you'll realize why it's rated M... So warning if anyone doesn't want to read about erotic dreams don't read this. Love you all and hope you enjoy.

Eli

I was finally laying down in my own room after checking in on Clare. Declan's words had bothered me more then they should have. I tried to reason with myself that I was only wanting to protect her. Declan was the type who loved to find them, use them, then dump them, sometimes alive but mostly dead. His family's position in the council insured him that he could do whatever he wanted. It was sick but it was true and if I had my way he wasn't going to get near Clare. for crying out loud I couldn't believe he was so cocky as to think he could get away with hurting someone close to me... Close?

I continued to ignore the fact that Declan's past wasn't what was causing my anger. I didn't know the girl, I just practically killed her and now what? What was I thinking, her in that small silky black gowned or her covered in blood, hair wild and eyes confused and scared hiding any lust that might be remaining. I shook my head I can't do that. It's not fair to her or Julia hell or to me.

"Baby boy?" I heard a knock at the door seconds before my mother poked her head in. "Hey how are you? I heard about your father's meeting. How was Jenna?" She asked sweetly and I rolled my eyes.

"She deserves better. Best she doesn't return here." I stated shortly, slightly aggrovated about the intrusion.

"Oh that's too bad." She looked down at her hands. "When will you stop torturing yourself over her? It wasn't your fault Julia died. And it's not like every girl is going to leave you like that."

"Mother!" I warned, refusing to meet her stare.

"Don't mother me. I know what I am talking about and it's not fair to you that she did that. She's ruined my baby's life. I want him back. You use to be so happy." She stated quietly.

"Mother it's not your fault it's not my fault. But I can't just ignore the fact she's gone. That I couldn't do anything to save her. It's not fair to her memory for me to move on." I dryily stated.

"Don't you think she would want you happy?" She argued. This was a regular argument and I was slightly surprised that she was still bothering.

"Really mother. If she wanted me to be happy don't you think that she would be here with me right now?" I snapped, looking up at her. I could feel my blood boiling.

"When was the last time you've fed?" She asked changing the subject.

"..." I looked up at her guiltily.

"Since Clare?" she asked standing up. "I'll go get you something." She quickly left the room and sighed.

I rolled my eyes every single time she did this. As if I didn't have enough on my mind they had to try and play match maker. I don't know this I knew they knew better and if I had to I'd just lock my doors and not speak to anyone for a while.

I laid back and closed my eye placing my hands behind my head trying to relax and just block out everything. However, my mind had another plan. Once my eyes were closed all I saw were bright blue eyes, wild curls laid out around cream colored skin. bright pink lips parted as if asking for my own. My eyes snapped open as I started to feel a certain stir in my lower region. I eyed my newly formed hard on curiously and with much confusion.

I was so distracted I didn't even notice my mother had walked back into the room. Without doing anything I felt pressure around my member. I groaned low in my throat and clutched my pilliow behind my head. "Elijah?" My mother asked startled.

I looked up at her only to feel more pressure and I was sure of it my eyes were glowing with lust that had nothing to do with blood. "I'm not doing anything." I growled, trying to surpress another moan from escaping infront of my mother. I failed and tosed my head back as something that felt like a tounge laped at me.

My mother covered her mouth as if to cover a laugh or shock I wasn't sure I was too distracted to decipher her actions. "What is happening?" I barked at her.

She took a step back. "I should leave you two alone." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Much like the pain you felt when she turned you can feel her arousle too." She said before slipping through the door.

WHAT? I was feeling Clare? But how? Who was she doing this too? millions of questions were running through my head as I tried to swallow the new moan formed in my throat as I felt a hand join the tounge on my personal part. Only one way to answer all that. I had to get to her room. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was happening in that room but I had to find out. I slowly got up as if trying to avoid hurting the mouth that was now around me. I moaned out loud and swallowed loud. I was sure if I found someone in that room with her I might kill them.

I closed my eyes only to see her in my lap with her mouth wrapped around me. My eyes snapped open again. Her eyes had been intense staring up at me from her job... I rushed out the door releaved that Cecila had disappeared and wasn't lingering around. I gripped the wall to keep my balance as I made my way down the hall to her room. I had to stop every now and again as I felt more pressure being added everynow and again.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door. I stepped in and closed the door staring down at Clare in confusion... She was fast asleep and breathing heavy... She tossed to one side as the pressure on me disappeared and I leaned against the door as I watched her arch her back in pleasure. An erotic moan escaped her mouth as she gripped the sheets around her. If I thought I was hard before I was definatly now.

I watched as she moved back and forth on her bed. Moans escaping her lips everynow and again. Her hair was tossed around her face and her skin was glowing with a small shine of sweat on her face. The shirt I had given her to wear was gapped open to her chest, giving a slight view of her curves. I groaned as she arched again her shirt teasing to fall away.

What the fuck was I doing. I was watching the girl I had almost killed having a steamy dream. I can't be this desprate. I thought. I walked over too her and sat on the bed suddenly paralyzed as I felt something on me again. Her hands were clutching to the sheets as if her life depended on it. She moaned and I felt more presure on me. I moaned as well not being able to contain the pleasure I was feeling myself. I closed my eyes only to see I was on top of her now and pressing my self against the most sensitive spot on her.

My eyes shot open and I jumped back falling off of the bed. Before I could feel or see anything else I jumped up and grabbed her shaking her awake. "Clare!" I called.

She jumped up startled and looked around confused. Her eyes met mine and I could see lust mixed in with the confusion she was suffereing from. I almost groaned at the look on her face. Inspite her confusion she could hide the look that was on her face from the after math of what she had just dreamt. She was breathing heavy as was I and she eyed me curiously. A strange look crossed her face. "What are you doing here?" She asked pulling the blankets up to her. Again she blushed and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I could as you the same question." I stated confidently. Her eyebrows drew together as if my response confused her even more. "You woke me up with your moaning." I insisted and her face was scarlet red.

"Oh dear god." She groaned.

Oh dear god indeed, if only you knew. I thought. I stood up and she froze. It was now my turn to be confused. Her eyes were locked on a lower part of me and as I looked down I took froze. Oh shit I was still hard.

AN: Sorry this is short. But I am running out of time. I am about to leave and I couldn't put Clare's view in this chapter if I was going to post it before I left. So I'll make the next chapter Clare's view point... hint hint her dream. So as I stated before show some love and you shall recieve as much as I write once I get back... IF I feel loved that is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm actually excited to write about Clare's dream now. So here you go and hope to hear some feedback cause I enjoyed writing about this.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I got back a day early and so I decided to post what I had done. I only got two chapers done but the third one is close so it should be up soon. Hope you enjoy and remember I don't own the characters. Just a twisted version of the characters. And thank you for the love. As I promised here is the Clare version of what happened.

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

I closed my eyes only seeing green again...

"Hey. I'm back." Elijah stated walking through the door. I jumped up startled. I was just about to doze off when he came back.

"You weren't gone very long." I growled feeling a bit aggrovated that I still didn't get any rest. It was clear with him around I wasn't going to be able to get any sleep so I sat up.

"Wow what's up with the harsh tone. Was I interupting something?" He asked with a smirk. How could he joke with someone he just met? I wonder surprised by his confidence. Why couldn't I have that confidence. He smiled at me and chuckled.

"What?" I asked. Did I have something on my face?

"Nothing it's just you look really cute with your bedhead. You must have been out." He stated, pointing at the top of my head. I groaned and began to nervously try to flatten my hair. This only caused him to chuckle again. "No really it's cute." He said walking over to grab my hands from their frantic work. "I think it suits you. Kind of gives me ideas." He whispered and my pulse picked up. Did he really mean what it sounded like?

I shyly looked up to meet his eyes that were glowing in amusement and something else not as innocent. I blushed at the intense stare he was giving me now. I held my breath as he brought his hand up to move a strand of hair out of my face. If my heart was still beating I'm sure it wouldn't be right now. This amazingly hot man was staring at me with what I could only guess was lust. What the hell was going on?

I gasped as he leaned forward, bringing his face closer to mine. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?" He asked, his heated breath gently cressed my lips as he did so causing me to shiver. I swallowed hard and nodded not trusting my voice. I know I just met him and I wasn't the type of person to kiss someone I had just met. I wasn't the type of person to kiss someone after a recent break up... But he did save me and I wasn't technically alive anymore... Why not be more adventurous while I have a the chance? Right It's not like I am going to Heaven or Hell anymore. I'm not going anywhere. And they did tell me I was going to be living here. Having a fling would make the inescapable more toleratable.

All questions and answers flew out of my mind once his lips touched mine. His cress on my face moved down my jaw and too my neck as he grasped me and pulled me closer. I gasped as his tounge slipped over my bottom lip. He happily took that as an opportunity to explore the inside of my mouth. I moan into his touch as his other hand began to explore my waist and stomach. He tasted amazing. Almost better then the man I had only hours ago attacked.

I moaned again as his finger dug into my hips and he pushed me down on to the bed, smoothly slipping over top of me. My eyes rolled back in their sockets of the feel of his body gently pressing to mine as he kept his full weight on to his hand that was previously behind my neck. His other hand was inching its way closer to the hem of my shirt. I sighed as his finger tips pressed into my bare flesh. It had been a long time since KC had wanted to do anything close to this. This was going to slow...

Once that thought crossed my mind I did the most unthinkable I flipped us over. He was suddenly on his back and I was straddling him. He raised an eyebrow in amusement but also back at me in surprise. I knew how I must look, my curls already having sex hair, by now my cheeks had to be blushing from my actions.

Yet I didn't let that stop me, I wasn't about to let any of this stop just yet. I bit my bottom lip and pressed my lips to his. As he was distracted by this I quickly began to cress him through his pants. He groaned into my mouth and I smiled in victory. He gripped the pillows around him as if to keep control. I smirked and began to trail down his body. I noticed he changed into pajamas so it was easy to free his manhood from his pants and lap at him. He tossed his head back in pure pleasure and I felt powerful. I could make this sexy man make these sounds.

I watched his facial expressions as I tested the waters by taking the tip of him into my mouth forming my lips aroud him. He raised his eye brow in surprise but kept his eyes closed as he did so. I was having too much fun listening to his sounds that I had to have more. I gently placed my hand on him as I started taking more of him into my mouth and licking him from top to bottom. I frowned when I noticed he held back his moan. I applied more pressure to his member. I had to hear his moan, which he gladly gave me.

My breath stopped when he opened his eyes and watched me take him into my mouth. I almost stopped from embarrassment but instead sucked him in further. His eyes snapped shut and I smirked around him. So I did have an affect on him. The look in his eyes were so intense and lustful I still was having issues breathing even without his eyes on me. Just when I thought I'd pass out from lack of air he pulled me away from him and flipped me over. I gasped as his lips attacked me yet again.

I silently groaned into him as he pushed his toung past my lips. I couldn't take it he tasted amazing. My eyes flew open when I felt him grind his hips down into mine and what my lips had just seconds ago been pleasureing was now pressing forcefully against me now. I arched into him moaning. I couldn't do anything but grip his shirt and hold on as he kept grinding into me. I never knew dry humping could be so sexy but I am pretty sure this man could make anything erotic.

He increased his pace as his lips began to explore my neck and collar bone. It has been months since I've felt the warmth of a man over top of me. I arched into him again and groaned as his lips came in contact with the curve of my brest as he moved my shirt away. I needed him so badly. His touch, his taste, this sensual feeling he was giving me. I slipped my hand between us and began to stroke him in rhythm of thrusts. I held him out so each time he hit the little bundle that gave the most pleasure. I tossed my head back and moaned in pleasure. He joined me louder this time as if he wasn't shy anymore. I gasped when I noticed his eyes were on me, I moaned as our eyes locked. This must be what Heaven felt like. "Clare!" He yelled...

I almost came right there until I realized that wasn't a shout of pleasure... What the hell. I jumped up to discover I was in a dimly lit room. Confusion fogged everything. Why was I now suddenly in a bed alone, fully clothed without Elijah. I looked around and silently groaned in displeasure. I must have been asleep, of course that makes since why else who that Godly man want anything to do with me. I closed my eyes for a moment as if to keep ahold of the lingering feelings he had given me in my dream. What he had called me.

I looked over and sure enough there he sat. I eyed him causiously. What was he doing here? Hell better yet why don't I ask him instead of myself. "What are you doing here?" I asked oddly feeling exposed so I gripped the blankets and covered with them. He smirked at me and I almost died. Oh shit he knows something.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied, confidence danced off of him in waves. I knew the look of confusion on my face as I felt my eyebrows draw together. "You woke my up with your moaning." He stated and I think I just died... for real this time.

Oh shit I had been load, he heard me having a wet dream about him. I am mortified right now. I wish I could disappear but instead all I could do was look at him with a tomatoe face and groan "Oh dear god!" I couldn't think I was so embarrassed I couldn't think of anything else to say. He stood up and automatically my eyes go to what I had been working on in my dream and I froze. He was hard...

* * *

><p>AN: Well here is Clare's view I'm sorry I don't think I did it justice. Actually I think I ruined it but that might just be me. Keep in mind this is my first actual M rated scene so yeah have mercy!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here is the 2nd chapter I got done Hope you enjo

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

If I thought I was red before I must be blood red now. I couldn't do anything but stare at his hard on. I was so startled by its presence that when I finally looked up at him the only thing I could say was... "No really what are you doing here?"

I raised an eye brow at me and licked his lips. "Trust me honey if I wanted to get off on you and you're erotic dream I could have done it from my room. No offense but you were louder then well kids screaming on a roller coaster." He stated. Was he really trying to make it look like I was the one at fault here.

"Oh really well it's not my fault you felt like intruding on my life and bringing me here." I retorted.

"I didn't intrude on your life." The look that crossed his face confused me. It looked startled maybe surprised by there was also a glince of guilt. He covered it quickly though before I could be sure and he glared at me. "It's not my fault that you don't know how to avoid a dangerous vampire. You should be thanking me for saving you."

"Yeah thanks for kidnapping me, and then intruding on my dreams." I said and gasped as I realized what I had just said. Mortification over came everything as a smirk formed on his face.

"Was that very loud dream about me?" He asked. Yes I think I am dead now.

"Can a vampire die of embarrassment?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Nope they suffer through it just like everyone else." I groaned and then laughed at the situation. It was obvious this was all a dream. None of this was real I must have fallen asleep at work. I mean I hadn't been sleeping well and maybe I was asleep over paper work and in deeper then I have been in a while. Of course that had to be it. "What is so funny?" He asked slightly laughing with me.

"I'm just laughing at my imagination. I mean I know I read too many vampire books but man I never thought I would manisfest this in my dreams. And you really? I mean you're hot and all but the dark broding thing isn't my type I don't know what I am thinking. I would normally dream of a guy more bright and optimistic. Hell maybe I should be a writer now instead of a publisher. Seems like I could do a smashing job at it..." I could have continued my rant but he interupted me.

"What the hell are you talking about. I mean you could do a vampire diary type book but really don't you think that's a little _Interview With a Vampire_?"

"Oh of course in my dream Anne Rice would be a vampire. Shocking."

"Actually Rice wasn't and isn't a vampire. Not for her lack of trying, actually she was dating one. You're not dreaming Clare."

"Oh really then why are you here? Why would you want to help me, why am I stuck here and your mother acting like I am her new child?" I was growing angry now that my dream man was trying to talk me out of my logic. I mean really why is my dream arguing with me. Why does my dream man look pained by my questions almost as if he were guilty of something. Oh I know why because he's not real.

"Listen I am not a dream. This is not a dream, that man you attacked early sure fucking hell wasn't a dream. The only thing that was a dream was you with your lips around my dick." He snapped, suddenly also very angry. I opened my mouth and then snapped it shut I was at lost for words... How did he know what my dreams was about. He must have seen the question in my eyes because he rolled his and continued. "You were moaning how good I tasted and how big I was." My eyes widened at his words.

"No!" I shouted not meaning to say it out loud. I refuse to believe him. This had to be a dream all of it. Vampires aren't real and they don't turn random people, they sure as hell don't save random people.

"Excuse me?" He asked looking taken back.

"No, I don't belive you. You're my fucking dream now I won't take this. I control my own dream and you will stop this bull shit." I shouted. He looked amazed at my outburst and began to laugh. "Now what _you_ laughing at?"

"Do you really think this is all a dream?" He finally asked once he could breath from his fit of laughing.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I will be leaving, waking up or whatever." I yelled starting to take out my IV again.

"Oh yes great idea take that out and leave, that way once you pass the next mortal you will rip the poor persons throat out." He sarcastically stated sitting back down on the chair to watch me as I rushed to get away.

"Shut up you're not real." I snapped and searched for my clothes I should have here since it was my dream. I finally gave up and found house slippers and put them on. I glanced over at him and he raised an eye brow at me as I began towards the door.

"I am real and you are not leaving. At least not until you're fully transitioned. Now I'll give you one chance lay back down and put your IV back in or I'll force you and I won't be nice." His voice inked with threat and for a moment I believed he could really harm me and I hesitated. Who was I kidding my dreams couldn't hurt me. Just in case I ran to the door throwing it open and heading down a long hall that was lit by candle light. I almost paused in astonishment at the grand design. Everything was red and gold candle chandliers hung from the wall not even 6 feet from each other all the way down causing the hall to illuminated causing hardly a shadow on the marvel floor that I was now running down. I spotted stairs and headed for them. As I neared them I heard a few steps behind me before I was pulled off my feet.

I screamed as I was being carried the oposite way from the stairs I was inched from. I looked over to see Elijah had me thrown up and was carrying me back to the hall. I tried to kick and wrestle my way out of his grip but to no avail. I kept screaming and kicking hoping someone somewhere will hear me. "Keep it up and I tape your mouth up too. You think I'm kidnaping you and it might look that way. But just know this is for your own good. I'll let you out either after your finished transitioning or once you realize I am not a fucking dream and I will force you to stay one way or another." He growled as she kicked a door open only to find us back in the room I had ran from.

He carried me over to the bed and slammed me down. I tossed to one side thinking I could get away from him but he only grabbed my arm and tied it to the head board. "What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled as he began to pull my other one to the other side. I began to scream and kick louder and harder. "Stop just let me go. Okay you're not a dream you've made you point please just don't do this." I cried suddenly very scared.

"Stop yelling or I will tape your mouth too." He growled dangerously in my ear. I snapped my mouth shut and cried silently. Okay so maybe this wasn't a dream. He began to hold my legs down and strap them in place. "I'm sorry to do this too you but I can't let you go until I know you can control yourself mentally. I know this is a shock and hard to believe but you have plenty of time to deal with it. I promise you don't have too here but you do have too and until you can control yourself you will stay here. You're my responsibility and if you fuck up it's on me." He explained as he began to put the IV back in me. "But on a lighter side I am flattered you think I am hot." With that he turned and left me there tied to the bed.

Once the door was shut I began to pull on the ties only to be disappointed. If this wasn't a dream then he had years maybe decades to learn to tie a good knot. Now what am I suppose to do?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Well I really wasn't going to post this because it wasn't finished and I VERY tired because I just got of work. But I am because it's Basketballchckxx333's birthday today and if it were my birthday I'd want someone to post for me. So here you go! Happy Birthday I just wished I was more awake so I could make this chapter better.

* * *

><p>Eli<p>

Once I shut the door I let out the breath I was holding and leaned against the door covering my eyes with my hand. I can't believe she thought this was a dream. I chuckled at that. It was actually exciting chasing her down and wrestling her to the bed. Not that I am into S&M but that was fun. I could hear her pulling on the ties and I shook my head. I listened a little bit longer then with a sigh headed back to my room.

I probably wouldn't be able to sleep for a while because of what had just happened. I new it would be hard work being a Sire but I never imagined being erotic. I wonder if she would be able to feel my pleasure or if it's only me who feels hers. I'll have to experiment sometime. After all if it's a dream it can't really be cheating. Hell after what Julia did to me I know it's not cheating even if it's real, but I couldn't do that. I probably won't be able to that either but Clare might convince me otherwise. Especially if she runs like she did tonight.

Declan

I chuckled as I watched from my place on the wall behind a tree. From here I had the perfect view of Clare fighting to get loss. She was spirited that's for sure, maybe that's why Elijah picked her. Her looks were different then Julia's but she had the same never-backing-down attitude. The Goldsworthy mansion was huge but it hadn't taken me long to find the room Clare was being kept. I even arrived in time to watch Elijah chase her down. I was surprised she didn't hit him. Ha it was a sight to see. I laughed thinking back on the event.

I sighed as I fanticized (horrible speller I am) about what I was going to do with her. It should be fun to watch her scream. I wonder if she'll fight as hard as Julia did. Yes, it will be fun to take her away. To bad it will be Elijah's fault again. If he hadn't had that look on his face when I asked him about her, that was what killed her.

Ceceila

I chuckled as Elijah finally fell asleep. He had his handsful with this one. Maybe now he'll see what it was like to try to raise him. With a sigh I got up from the chair I was in and headed in to see how she was doing. With the servants gone it would be a bit more work but I think we'll manage.

"Clare dear are you okay?" I asked stepping into the room. I frowned when I noticed she was crying. "Oh my honey I must be lossing my touch. I'm so sorry I didn't know he tied you up." I cried rushing to let her out.

"How would you? He did it while you're gone." She snapped looking scared of me.

"Oh hush dear I his mother I know everything. You're the first thing exciting to happen here other then Elijah being picked for Master here in centuries. You must realize I am a bit out of practice since Elijah started feeding on his own. Let me get you out of this." I stated beginning to untie her.

"I tried to make this all a dream. I tried. No matter what I said or did he just wouldn't allow it. Dreams don't do that. They don't." She cried tossing her head back and forth. As soon as her hand was untied she covered her face and began crying.

"Oh come now sweety it will be okay." I said after getting her feet untied. I pulled her in for a hug and rocked her back and forth as she cried.

"Who would do this too me?" She asked crying harder. I held her closer as my heart broke for her. She couldn't figure out that Elijah had been the one to attack her. It would ruin everything and we can't have that.

"I don't know dear but be greatful Elijah was there. You couldn't have had better luck. I'm sorry he did this to you. He hasn't been himself lately he has alot on his plate. And it's kind of like having a knew kid when you take someone as your responsibility which is what he did for you. I promise things will get better."

"But how can it. I'm stuck here. I can't go back to my family, my friends, my apartment? My cat. Oh no my cat. Fluffy." She panicked trying to pull out of my arms.

I grabbed her and held her too me tighter. "How about I go get your cat? Would that make you feel better. I'll go get all your things you won't need to worry about a thing. We can turn this room into your own and feel it with all your things. How about that." I cooed into her ear trying to make her feel better.

"Would you really do that for me?" She asked looking up from behind her bangs. Tears stained her cheeks and she was flushed. So it was true IVs kept you normal... Well mortal normal anyways. I couldn't even remember the last time I was mortal, I was sensitive to Clare's situation because I too had been in her spot.

"Of course. As long as you behave. You really can't go running like you did. It's dangerous. I promise you I'll get you everything you need. You'll see this place will be just like your own home as soon as you wake up." I told her and she smiled at me. It was the saddest smile I've ever seen.

It took a while but finally she feel back to a restless sleep. I got up to get her more blood and then I had to come up with a plan to get her things here. First thing first was I needed to get Adam.

Adam

I was just about to go hunting when Cece showed up and now here I was sneaking into that girls house. Her parents just left so now was my chance to get in and get out. Why Elijah couldn't help was beyond me she was his childthing after all. Whatever the sooner I get this done the sooner I get to eat.

I pushed up the window and slipped in with ease. Luckily that stupid roamer was wrong little did the mortals know not only do we really exist we also can enter in anywhere we please. We just have to do it the boring old fashioned way. Thus why I am crawling into the window. "Oh my god!" I groaned and covered my mouth. I quickly grabbed my phone and pressed call back.

"Yes?" Cece asked

"Does she have a dog?" I asked gasping for air.

"Not that I know of. She only has a cat that she mentioned. Hold on I am on my way." I hung up only to have her climb through the window too. "Oh. My. God!" She cried also covering her face. "We need to hurry up and get all this outside. And fast. It smells like he was just here. hurry."

"He what the hell are you talking about?" I asked suddenly very confused.

"If anything smells strongly like dog don't touch it. Male objects that is. Hurry!" With that said we quickly packed up her things and dragged them outside. With our quick speed it didn't take long to get everything out and to the mansion. Well it did take a while but no one saw a thing. Cece was makeing me worried however she seemed almost frantic. The way she was saying no to this and yes to that. The look on her face was almost more startling then the way she was rushing around.

"Okay last load. Once we get there will you tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked throwing things out the door.

"Becareful with that." She growled then grabbed her last load and disappeared. I followed her and feel to the ground in the main hallway upstairs at the manison. I gasped for air even though I techinqually didn't need it.

"What is going on?" We heard a voice from down the hall ask. "And what is that aweful smell."

I looked up to see Eli walking towards us. His face was wrinkled up in a look of disgust as he smelled the same scent I had a while ago grown us too.

"Oh honey good you're awake you can help us arrange Clare's new room. I was going to arrange everything in the Honor room but then realized we wouldn't have a guest room so I'm putting her across the hall from you. The closer she is the easier for you to keep an eye on her. Plus, this way we won't have to disturb her to get everything set up."

Eli raised an eyebrow at Cece's nonchalant behavior then eyed all the stuff. "Really even her couch. We could have gotten her new things... Less smelly things."

"Oh shoot the cat. I'll be right back." And with that Cece was gone. Elijah looked at me questioningly.

"All I know is the girl freaked out. This was Cece's plan to keep her calm. We have bigger issues though. Once your mom got to the girls place she freaked out herself. I don't think I've ever moved that fast or seen her move that fast." I stated. I finished right before Cece reappeared with an orange and white cat in her arms.

"There there now it's okay. Come on boys we've got work to do. I'm going to put this one in with Clare and then we'll get started." Before either of us could say anything she had the Honor Room door shut.

"What the hell."

"That's exactly what I have been saying for the past three hours now. That girl of your has a LOT of smelly shit." I stated before beginning to pick up some things and moving them down the hall to the room Cece previously stated. "If she knew we were putting her in here she should have had us put it in there instead of out here."

"I heard that and to let you know I wanted Elijah to help with that. Make it more personal for her." Cece said closing the door quietly.

"Well okay then. Before we get started mind telling us what the hell happened at her house?" I demanded putting down the box I had in my hand.

"She didn't have a dog. Only a cat." She said. I raised and eyebrow and Eli gave me a confused look before looking back at her. We gave her together an "and" look. "She had a man in the house."

"Her boyfriend who was leaving. He was suppose to be moving out." Eli stated still looking puzzled.

"Oh he hadn't moved out he had shit everywhere." I remarked, looking back at Cece.

"Well anyways her "boyfriend" or "ex-boyfriend" which ever he maybe..." she started making quotes with her hands. She paused looking up at Eli. "He wasn't mortal."

The air grew heavy with these words as I looked at Eli. The words registered quickly. Her rushing around, the smell, her not wanting anything to do with male objects. "He was a lycan?" Eli asked. It sound more like a statement then a question. With the words out the only words I could think was OH. and SHIT. By the looks of the apartment he wasn't ready to move out no matter what the girl said. Which ment only one thing there was a Lycan out there somewhere searching for us.

* * *

><p>AN: Yep I had no of that planned for other then the Declan issue that I had originally planned for the plot but the rest nope. I knew KC would end up being a werewolf but I didn't think I'd added it this soon. So sorry to tease but I hope this was a good enough BDay present. (Mine is in two weeks : D). Hope you had a good one. And I hope everyone else enjoys. I thought it would be fun to have almost everyones point of view in this one.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I just realized I never explained what Adam said about hunting. As it was stated it's against the law to attack mortals in this story so why was Adam hunting. Well much like in the sparkly vampire books these vampires hunt animals. It keeps the killer instinct at bay and gives them warm supply of blood instead of just drinking from bags all the time. Sorry if I confused anyone with that... But here is the next chapter to Dead of Night and Day.

* * *

><p>Eli<p>

After an hour of hearing Adam complain about being hungry we finally got Clare's things into her new room. I was amazed at the fact so many humanistic items were in our house. To be honest I was greatly enjoying it, I"m sure once Clare enters this room it will become my favorite room... Wait what did I just say? I shook my head and looked over at Adam. "You can leave now. I'm going to go get some rest." I stated dryily feeling annoyed that such a thought invaded my head. I can't start thinking that way about her.

I left her new room and headed towards the one she was already in. I entered quietly not wanting to wake her up. I moved over to her bed side and gently sat down beside her. She was alseep on her back. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands lay beside her head. Her hair was tossed across her face and reached to move it to the side. Her skin was so soft that I traced my fingers across the smooth surface. I can't fall for this girl. She's going to hate me the moment she finds out that I was the one who stole her from her world.

Her world. I suddenly remembered what they said they smelt at her place. I pulled my hand back and growled low in my throat. I couldn't stand that thought of a filthy mut touching her. She was mine, he had no right polluting her air with his prescense. Seriously WHAT THE FUCK. Why am I thinking like this. I move away from her and sit in the chair beside her. I watched her sleep breathing slowly in peace. Her wrist I noticed we slightly pink from where she had fought to get loss from the ties I had put her in. I bowed my head in shame at the fact I had hurt her yet again.

My thoughts flashed back to her dream and the way she had went down on me. I groaned in defeat. I don't know if it was lust or something more but I was addicted to this girl. I jumped when something jumped into my lap. I looked down to see a cat staring back at me. I raised an eyebrow at it before reaching to pet it. She hissed at me and jumped on to the bed and laided beside Clare. I sat and watched her then glanced at Clare's sleeping face until I too fell asleep.

Clare

I woke up only to be disappointed. Cece lied. The room I was in was the same as it had been when I went to sleep. I felt a tear run down my face as I realized I wasn't ever going to have anything back. Just as that thought passed my mind something jumped in my lap. I screamed only to realize it was Fluffy. "Oh Fluffy!" I cried pulling her to me.

"What happened?" I grogey voice from beside me. I looked over to see Eli rubbing his eyes. His hair was sticking out every other way.

I eyed him, "What are you doing here?" I snapped remembering last night.

He raised an eye brow at me. "Well good morning Eli, how was your night. Great Clare considering I moved all your shit last night. Thanks for asking." He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and glared at him while pulling Fluffy to me. He slowly stood up and sat down beside me. "She's a cute cat." He murmured reaching down to pet her. Right as his hand was about to touch her she hissed and scratched him. "What the fuck?" He yelled pulling his hand back before getting blood on the bed.

"Ha that's what you get for tying me up last night." I stated feeling very proud of my cat right now. "Wait did you say you put my things together?" I couldn't hide the excitement from my voice.

"Yeah but now I'm not sure I should show you all the hard work we did for you. And I think your cat hates me." He retorted wrapping his hand with the bottom of his shirt.

"Fluffy doesn't hate anyone. And I'm sorry for saying you deserved her hurting you. No one deserves to be hurt." I replied suddenly very ashamed by my behavior.

"Yeah well I'm sorry I tied you up last night. But really you deserved it." He laughed remembering last night. Obviously he didn't feel the same guilt I did. "But yeah we've got your stuff here now. If you behave I might let you see."

"Elijah Goldsworthy. Did I just hear you correctly?" His mother's voice broke into the room. "I can not believe my own son is treating such a lovely woman like that. You should be ashamed of yourself. For that you have to bring in her IV and set it up in her new room." I covered my mouth to stop the laughter that was coming. The look on Elijah's face was priceless it was like a little kid being caught cutting thier own hair. "Now get that out of her and go get a fresh one. I'll take her to her room." She demanded before moving over too me.

Cece smiled down at me with her perfect white teeth. I grinned back at her as she began to pet Fluffy. "This little guy is such an angel." She said, before looking at me. "You have to ignore Elijah. Sometimes he doesn't know how to behave himself." She looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm still right here." He announced looking at him mom. She gave a smile but choose to ignore him. I glanced up at him as he focused on my IV. His hair was still slightly messy and covering the view of his face. All I could see was one green eye and his lips and nose. His lips were pressed to one side as he consentrated on pulling the needle out. I watched as he gently pressed his fingers against where the needle had been. I shivered at the feel of his cold slightly rough fingers on me. It was more thrilling then my dream had been. He looked up and locked eyes with me.

Once again if I had a beating heart it would have stopped. The look of compassion and sadness danced in his emeraled eyes. My breath caught in my throat as his hand began to rub firmly on the crease of my elbow. His fingers locked around my arm as he continued to stare at me. "Well it seems that is out of the arm now." Came a new voice from the door. I jumped and looked over to see another man with short light brown hair. I blushed as his raised a perfect eye brow that laid over his crystal blue eyes. He smirked as I noticed Elijah had jumped back away from be and began scratching the back of his head. He held an embarrassed grin on his face as he looked at the other guy.

"Oh Adam dear, we didn't know you were coming over today." Cece said giving Adam a pointed look. I blushed as the younger man laughed now also scratching his head sheepishly.

"Yeah well I figured if I helped bring her things even with that nasty smell I deserve to witness the revial." He stated with a shrug. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What smell?" I questioned, confused by what he was talking about.

"Your house..."

"It's nothing. Adam is confused about his nights I think. You're confusing events again." Elijah interupted him. I caught the pointed look Elijah gave him before grabbing the stand that held my IV. "Well are you ready?" He asked holding a hand out to me. I bit my lip and looked down at Fluffy. Maybe if what they say is true and Cece kept to her promise. Maybe it won't be so bad staying here, after all I'll be close to Elijah. I look back up at him shyly and placed my hand in his.

Eli

I pulled her out of the bed and smirked at her as she stood up beside me. To my disappointment Ceceila came around and took her arm pulling her away from me. I watched as my mother lead the stunning girl out of the room. As I glanced over Clare I couldn't help but thinking again how amazing she looked in my pajama's. I looked over at Adam surprised he was watching me. He raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head. He smirked and then looked at Clare as we stopped infront of the door across from my own room.

I stepped infront of them and held the door knob. I slowly pushed the door open and stepped aside as Clare stepped in. I watched her face as she took a look around. She seemed shocked by what she saw. She pressed the cat to her chest and her hand over her mouth. I smirked as tears began to come to her eyes. "This is amazing." She cried turning to Cece.

"I was hoping if it looked like your apartment it would help out. It might be a bit smaller and the kitchen is missing but we were able to section off a living room. But there is also a bathroom we fixed to look the same and all of your clothing is here." Cece stated smiling down at the beautiful girl.

The cat jumped out of her arms and ran over on to the couch that laid infront of us. Cece pulled Clare in as she began to cry. "Thank you so much." She said. She pulled away from my mother and threw her arms around me too. I froze as she buried her face into my neck holding on to me tightly. I breathed in a heady scent of hers and wrapped my arms around her lifting her off the ground slightly.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about last night." I whispered into her ear.

"Hey what about my hug?" Adam's voice interupted and I slightly growled when she pulled away from me. She grinned and turned to my cousin.

"I can't forget about you. Come here." She said, pulling him into a hug. I glared at my cousin as He slipped his hands around her and also lifted her up causing her to shriek. He playfully spun her around then pulled back from her locking his eyes with mine. I glarred at him.

What is wrong with me I shouldn't be worried about who is touching this girl. But fuck she felt good to hold, Adam had to have felt it too which only mad me more enraged. Cece cleared her throat to clear the atmosphere. Adam looked at her and suddenly it was like the room was 15 degress warmer. Clare sighed as she looked around the room.

I smirked at the look of pure happiness on her rosy cheeks, I think I'm going to miss the red tint. "Hey are you in he..." I turned to see a cute blonde standing in the door..

"Jenna?" I asked looking at her in confusion.

"Wow this is an awesome room!" She stated, ignoring me and glacing around the room. "Wow a TV."

"What are TV's not common?" Clare asked, giving the girl a confused look.

"Are you kidding me. We're much older then that. Most of us have no use for such human things. Most of us think we're too good for technology. Do you get channels?" Jenna replied excitedly.

Clare looked bewildered by this news then looked at me. "Ummm. I..."

"Yes it gets channels, we also brought her movies." Cece answered for me.

Jenna looked at Clare with such excitement I thought she might burst. "Oh can we watch a movie?" She jumped over to the couch and bounced on it suddenly looking like a little kid. I chuckled as Fluffy hissed and ran off. Clare giggled as well.

"If you want too. Um does anyone else want too?" She looked between each of us.

"I have things that need attended too." Cece replied

"I'd rather catch a bear." Adam stated, causing Clare's eyes to get wide.

"Um that's normal for us. He's not saying it as an insult." I explained and Clare nodded still looking hesitant. "Um Jenna can I talk to you a moment?" I asked signialing for her to join me in the hall. She nodded and jumped up practically hopping towards me and out the door. I joined her and closed the door pulling her arm to get her to stop dancing. "What are you doing here?" I growled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me as if you didn't know. I wasn't serious when I said I wouldn't be back. I was trying to deflat your ego a bit. It would have been for you own good. Besides my dad isn't the type to give up that easily when he wants something he gets it. Sadly what he wants is us." She replied seductively pressing against me.

I stitched my eyebrows together in confusion. This was not the Jenna I had met only a few days ago. "What are you talking about. I am..."

"Shh it's okay we don't have to do anything. If anything we can just stay in. Father wanted me to take you out tonight but we can watch movies with your pet."

"She's not my pet." I growled at her.

She simply shrugged "Well if you don't want to you don't have too I can't make you. I'll just watch movies with her alone."

"Fine. Really is this your true color?" I asked glaring down at her.

"What can I say I'm a rainbow" she giggled suddenly pushing me against the wall. I was just about to shout at her when her lips crashed against mine. Inspite myself I groaned at the feeling, it had been forever since I've had someone like this. I grip on to her hips and pull her too me. Maybe she isn't all that bad, I thought as her tongue snaked out to stroke my bottom lip.

After all she had been really attractive when I had first met her. The way she loves human items was also a turn on. Maybe I could just hang out with her. I don't have to sleep with her and betray Julia, Hell I don't even have to marry her we could just have fun. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Fun with this incredablly sexy girl.

"What on earth?" Cece's voice broke through our moment and I pushed her away from me clearing my throat. "Elijah go put Clare's IV back in. Jenna may I have a word." I looked down at Jenna who was pouting. I looked over to see Clare sneaking back into the room. I groaned and left the women in the hallway. Adam glared at me dangerously before leaving the room. What the hell was that about.

I groaned again when I saw the look on Clare's face. She tried her best to cover it but it was too late I already saw it. She was hurt by what she just saw and to be honest I was shocked that I was angry about her reaction.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that ended like that... Honestly I think I crashed this chapter<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Well I had a decent amount of this done last night before I passed out due to tiredness. But Now I will finish it I'm hoping this chapter will be a long one cause I don't want everything I want to do with this one split in two. But I was originally going to post today but now I really have a reason too it's Aaaannnnggggeeeellllaaaa's Birthday today! So I guess I love making people happy on thier bdays lol. Hope you have a good one and enjoy this chapter. If I can't get it finished I'll just cut it an make it into two chapters.

Oh and I'm surprised you want Clare to get with Declan after the last chapter he was in. And it was more startling after I had already wrote this chapter. But trust me I'm working on Clare having her own fun and making Eli jealous. Well here you are Dead of Night and Day's newest chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli<strong>

I was pacing back and forth in my room regreting agreeing to watch movies with Clare and Jenna. I didn't want to face Clare and her sad looks of Jenna and her sexy demeanor. I shuddered at the thought of regecting Jenna, she seemed down to earth but really I had a feeling she could be just as dangerous as anyother vampire royalty.

_knock knock._ "What?" I snapped, walking over to my closet.

"Elijah I don't want to hear that tone." Cece declared, entering my room. She looked around then sat down on my couch. "What was that about in the hall earlier?"

"What? With Jenna, isn't that what you all wanted?" I frowned at as she began shaking her head.

"Elijah her family is bad news. We introduced you out of respect, we... _I_ didn't think you'd be interested in her let alone suck her face off." I frowned even deeper at her. What was she talking about? They set up a meeting for a patential wife that they didn't want me to marry. "And why would you invite her to watch movies with Clare?"

I pulled out a button up black shirt and slipped off the one I already had on. "Mom I didn't do that Clare did. Besides it's not like it's anything important. And I don't have to answer to you or Clare for that matter. If I'm going to like her then I will right now it's nothing more the what it looked like. I haven't been with anyone since Julia and I think I am deserving of a little fun before I have to give myself over to the mercy of the council." She rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms.

"Love is a once in a life time thing. Don't screw it up." She said standing up. "Clare can only handle so much." With that she left me to finish getting ready.

I couldn't take this Clare thing. I can't stand the fact I hurt her the fact she looked so sad when she caught me and Jenna together. That was one of the reasons why I need Jenna. If I kept it up with no distractions Clare would be indanger of a heart break. I can't do it, I can't give her what she would want. I couldn't do that to Julia or to myself. It had to stop I had to stop thinking about her. She was nothing more then a mistake, a snack gone wrong. But as soon as I had those thoughts I knew I was lying to myself.

I shook my head refusing to have that thought. I wasn't going to let Clare or any feelings for her get in my way of having some xrated fun with Jenna. I needed it. Hell fuck it all I needed it and I was going to get it. Julia would understand that I have needs. If she was here she wold be the one to give it too me but since she's not Jenna would do. With that decided I finished up getting ready.

**Jenna**

I giggled walking out of my own mansion heading toward the Goldsworthy mansion. "What's so funny sunshine?" Declan asked stepping out behind me only wearing boxers. I giggled again at the sight of him. His hair was sticking up everywhere and he worked a smirk that made me want to take him back inside and remove his only clothing artical.

"Nothing darling. I am heading over for my date with Elijah. I'll be back later." He raised a sexy eyebrow at me and I winked at him. "Don't be jealous. It's nothing I promise. Trust me it's just to make my father happy. Nothing more will come out of it. You're the only one for me." I laughed at his grin and began to walk away.

"Wait!" He growled, pulling me into him. I sighed as I felt his cool chest against my back. "Don't forget what I have planned for his little pet. Don't get too attached to her. She won't be around much longer."

I giggled again at his words. I knew what he had done to Julia, hell it had been my father's plan to get rid of her. He was the one who had killed her father. It was all part of the plan of bringing our family into power. Not that I wanted the power, I just wanted to live life, but who am I to deny those I love what they wanted in life. "Don't worry I won't."I cooed into his ear before taking his lips to me. "I might even help you out. She looked miserable when she saw me and Elijah together earlier, maybe I can get her to run into you amazing arms."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He whishpered in my ear. "Now go my devious little minx." I winked at him and disappeared. Shortly after I reappeared in front of Elijah's mansion. I put on a smirk and made my way into the house.

**Clare**

I thought having my things here would make it easier on me, and it did for a few moments, Until Jenna showed up. I was miserable, after seeing them together in the hallway. I thought there was something between me and Elijah but I was obviously wrong. I felt more alone then I had since waking up in that room. I cuddled up to Fluffy and sighed feeling heart broken all over again.

I wonder if KC even noticed I was gone. If my mom was searching for me, if dad noticed I hadn't shown up for dinner like I promised. I wonder how many times Alli has called me. I grabbed my IV stand and walked over to my closet to look at my clothes. I sighed as I smelt the lingering scent of KC on my clothing. I grabbed a shirt and shorts and hurried and changed out of the pj's I woke up in. I folded them and went back to the couch were Fluffy was still asleep.

My chest hurt the closer it got to when Elijah and Jenna showed up. I can't believe I agreed to let her come in here. Alli was right I am way to good for my own good. I groaned as I picked Fluffy up and put her in my lap. She meowed at me, peiring up at me through lidded eyes. I smiled at her. At least I had her here with me.

"Hey, Um Clare?" I looked up to see Adam peaking into my room. I gave him a smile and sat up to give him my attention. "Do you mind if I join you all for the movie? I've always been curious." He looked nervous as he waited for my answer. I smiled softly at him and nodded.

"Of course you can." I answered laughing as he sighed out in relief.

"Okay cool." He said, plopping down on the couch beside me. "I'm actually excited about this. Due to who my family is I've never had the chance of seeing one."

"Is what Jenna said true? Do you really look down on human things?" I asked.

"Not all of us, but the older ones do. And many that are changed tend to turn their backs. It makes them feel like they fit in more. Many younger ones have the same issue I have, it's frowned upon you know sympathising with the food supply and all."

"I thought you weren't allowed to eat humans." I gasped shocked by what he said.

"That is against the law. But there are some rouges who don't abide by the rules." Adam declared looking slightly proud. "that is what my job in the council is, I hunt down those who break the law. Eli does to for now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"Oh he is about to be assigned as Master. He will literally be the leader of all Vampires. He isn't very happy about it I don't think but he is the only one who can do it. I think the marrage thing is what makes him grouchy about it."

"What?" I asked offically confused. Eli, the man who saved me was going to be Master of some vampire counsil and he was getting married. "Is Jenna?"

"Oh hell no. I don't know what that is about. They just met the other day. No the Master has too be married. You should see how many female vamps his parents have been bringing in and out of here. Jenna is just the most recent one."

"Oh does he usually test them out like he did?" I asked suddenly even more hurt hearing that he didn't even know the girl.

"Um no that is new too... Wait do I detect jealousy?" He asked and I blushed, he looked up before I could answer and jumped. "Oh I need to go get you new blood. I'll be back. Don't let them start the movie without me if they get here before I return." With that he left and I was alone again with new information that made me more upset and some what angry. What is wrong with him? Maybe I was wrong and there had been nothing between us.

"Well Fluffy I guess it will be just you and me for a while." I whispered to the lazy cat who just meowed then got up to jump into my bed. I laughed. "Or not." I walked over careful not to pull out my IV and grab a few movies. I wasn't much of a scary movie person but I figured now that I was dead nothing should be able to scare me anymore. Or at least that's what I was hoping for. I sighed as I sat back down on the couch feeling sorry for myself.

Honestly I did nothing to deserve this. But I guess it couldn't be any worse. How bad is it though that I wanted nothing more then just go to sleep and forget about this. Maybe there was still a chance I could wake up and find this all to be a dream. I wouldn't mind that actually, then I'd at least have my friends and family to chase the loneliness off with.

"Hey I'm back." Adam stated bursting into the room. "Woah kiddo why the long face?" He asked plopping yet again down beside me. He reached up and began to change my bag and I sighed.

"Can this please be a dream?" I asked him, feeling like I was going to cry again.

"I'm sorry sweety I might be good looking but I am no dream. Now come on turn that frown upside down. It's only bad right now that you're stuck here. How about I promise to take you out once your off the tap." He laughed trying to cheer me up.

"Okay that sounds nice." I replied smiling a little. Adam was kinda funny in a young sorta way. "I actually wouldn't mind that."

"Good then it's a date."

"What's a date?" Eli asked stepping into the room with Jenna holding on to his arm.

"Clare and I are going to go out whenever she's off the top. Wanna join us?" He asked.

"Oh that would be fun. I haven't be clubbing since I got back into the country." Jenna chimmed in grabbing on to Eli's arm excitedly. "What about it. We could double date!"

"Double date?" Eli asked glaring at Adam.

"No not exactly. We'd be going just to hang out. We wouldn't be on a date. So how about we go out and everyone's fair game." Adam joked with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes at him and giggled inspite myself. I think I am beginning to like him. "Well let's get this movie on the road. I hope you don't mind I invited myself to join you all."

I leaned back as Adam snuggled playfully against me and whispered "So what are we watching."

"Ewww can I pick the movie?" Jenna asked obviously hearing Adam's question. She skipped over letting go of Eli's arm and sitting on the table that was infront of the couch. "Elijah close the door. Let's enclose ourselves in this feeling of being human." She cheered bringing attention to Eli who was standing motionless by the door staring down at us. I was distracted by his confused, and angered stare that I didn't notice Jenna leaning over Adam and putting her nose to my shirt. "What the hell is that smell." She hissed sitting back.

I looked down at myself. "Oh um..." I pulled my shirt to my own nose and took in a big whiff of it myself. I was instantly smelt K.C. scent clinging to it. "That is um... It smells like my ex boyfriend."

"Um no it smells like a dog." She stated with a disgusted look on her face. Eli feel into a chocking cough and walked over to us.

"What movies do we have to pick from." He asked cutting off the conversation midway.

"Oh um. I thought scary movies would be good. I would like to try and not be scared of them. After all I am now something that I would have been scared of a week ago." I stated holding my head up bravely while in side I was screaming for myself to shut up.

"Ewwww scary." Jenna giggled grabbing Eli. "Can I hide in your shoulder if I need too?" She asked I again rolled eyes and almost gagged. Adam grabbed my arm and smiled at me.

"You can hide in my shoulder." He winked and I blushed at him laughing into my hand. I don't know exactly what he was doing but it was nice of him. I heard a barely audable growl coming from the other side of the couch.

**Adam**

I chuckled at the sound of Eli growling beside me. What do you know his mother had been right, he did have feeling for the girl. I shook my head and looked down at Clare who was still blushing. She did look beautiful and obviously Cece's plan was working. I just hope this plan doesn't get my head knocked off. She was just so human still...Wait human.

"Oh shit Clare do you want food? I just realized you eat don't you. Fuck no wonder you've been having issues you need food in your system. Hell when I'm hungry I go all grizzly bear on everyone. Hmmmm do you want snakes for the movie?" She looked up at me confused and somewhat startled.

"Um Can I eat?" She asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Yeah actually I heard it made the appeite part of transitioning better and easier to adapt too. We can all technically eat so I think I will join you in the human food. Just say the word and tell me what you want." I cheered suddenly very excited.

"Popcorn!" Jenna cheered from the other side of me. I looked down at Clare questioningly. I was not about to let Jenna pick for Clare.

"Actually that is the common treat for movie theaters. That and candie and soda and all that other junk. I wouldn't mind having a hamburger. I have been really hungry the past few days." She answered looking embarrassed by the fact.

I nodded at her and looked over to Eli who looked like he was angry. I raised an eyebrow at him and stood up. "Alright I'll go get everything. Anyone care to help me? Elijah?" At that Eli stood up and ignored the girls leaving the room. "I think he might be hungry too." I joked waving bye to the girls and following him out. Once I was in the hall I was slammed against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked in a low growl. I raised my hands trying to defend myself.

"Really, I'm just trying to make her feel wanted. You're mom told me everything about last night and you weren't there to see her after you and Jenna had that scene in the hall way. Eli she needs a friend and if you're not going to be that friend I will. It's what family is for and thanks to you she is part of the family now." I stated pushing him off me. "Now if you want to have 'fun' with Jenna I can't stop you but don't try to stop me being friends with the girl because that would just make you into a selfish bastard." With that I disappeared to get what Clare had asked for.

It didn't take long for me to find what she wanted, and to be honest I probably went over board. But hey if the only two places you can find is Walmart and McDonald's this late at night I guess I couldn't control myself. It's not like I had done this before so I kind of just got one of everything. I piled Elijah down and we headed to the house. Once we got to the mansion and entered Clare's room we were both stunned to find they were laughing their heads off. When they looked over at us they began laughing even more.

"Ha I was right. They went over board." Jenna yelled out giving a little victory dance. I was so shocked I almost dropped my things.

"Well I guess you'd know them better cause you're one of them. I keep forgetting the difference." Clare objected, gaining a tongue being stuck out at her by Jenna who crossed her arms in fake pout. I chuckled at the girls little banter.

"What happened while we were gone?" I asked dropping everything I had on to the table which resulted in everything falling to the floor.

"Oh nothing Clare was telling me about how a certain someone chased her through the house last night then tied her up. Sounds like fun." Jenna said giving Eli a wink. I think I just threw up in my mouth. I caught the look on Clare's face before it dissappeared. So she isn't really okay with this whole Jenna and Eli thing. She almost had me fooled by the way she was acting when we walked in.

"So um what all did you get?" Clare asked, trying to change the subject. I happily applied to what she asked and threw the McDonald's bag at her and sitting down beside her.

"The big sandwhich is mine." I told her and she laughed at me. She gave me an appreicative smile and handed it to me. I didn't take anytime to bite into the sloppy sandwhich and fall in love. Obviously I let out a moan because Clare was bright red and laughing her head off.

"Like it I take it?" She asked suddenly all giggly again. Jenna laughed too pulling Eli down beside her. They began organizing everything that we had got while I finished off the sandwhich that was suddenly not as big as I had thought it was. I licked my fingers and looked down at their organization on the table.

"Um Adam... Ice cream cones aren't for eating by themselves." Clare stated picking up a box I had grabbed in the excitement.

"But look at how amazing they look." I pointed to the picture.

This caused another giggle from her and she pointed at the picture I was refering too. "This part is the cone." She said showing the bottom of what the kid was holding. "This is the ice cream that come seperatly." She laughed at the disappointed look I must have been wearing. "It's okay when this thing is off my arm I will take _you_ out for ice cream."

"I guessed that one too!" Jenna yelled throwing up two fingers and redoing her victory dance. Clare just stuck her tongue out playfully. Wow she really was cute. I thought watching her joking and not being all sad and lost. I glanced up at Eli who seemed to have taken Clare's place in misery.

"Why don't we start the movie and pig into these snacks." I stated wanting to let him out of his misery.

"Oh yes let's. Oh and Clare don't worry about how much you eat. It's perks of being immortal, we don't gain weight." Jenna yelled over me then looked at Eli. "Hope you don't mind I thought it would be funny to watch Dracula 2000. Kind of like a blast to the past sort of thing." I coughed not being ablle to hold it in. Jenna knew about Elijah's family? Clare seemed oblivious as she moved to grab the movie.

"Nope I'll get that little lady." I stated trying my best to use a southern accent which obviously failed due to more laughter braking out. Yeah I'm glad I came to this I was actually having fun doing something that didn't involve hunting or having sex who would have thought. I quickly put the movie in and sat down next to Clare.

"I'll get the lights." Jenna purred at Eli making me gag. Clare must have noticed because she gave me an appreicative smile and curled up to me.

"I hate this movie." She whispered, I slung a friendly arm around her and ignored Eli's growl from the other side of the room. Jenna distracted him by landing on his lap and purring how excited she was. With that the movie began. Jenna on top of Eli and Clare in my arms. Yet was it just me or was Eli watching Clare's every move and she peaking at him everynow and again. Oh yes Cece's plan was working. I smirked as the the movie began.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I decided to cut it short and not add the after part. You'll just have to wait for that part in the next chapter. You're suggestions keep changing my story ideas. So yeah thank you for all of them. I adore all you readers. And let me know what you think about this one. And Happy Birthday again!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Can I first say I am absolutely amazed you all love this story so much. And I love long reviews. More then you all no. You've inspired me to post again to night so I need to get my butt moving on finishing up the movie. I'm glad you all like this and I have to say you've made me smile more today then I have all week.

A few Shout outs real quick kind of replying to reviews.

First: Basketballchckxx333 I laughed so much at the thought of someone disturbing the peace all because of my story. That made me really happy. I kind of disturbed my the cat on my lap laughing and she ran away so I know what it's like.

Second: Degrassiismylyfxoxogossipgirl I know what you mean about Adam. I absolutely love writing his point of view. He is really my favorite right now. And I want to thank you for what you said about my writing and dedication. I love writing and now that I'm over my writers block I've been writing as much as I can.

Third: DegrasssiIlove I have to say Jenna likes everyone which I'll let you all know will become a problem later. wink wink hint hint. But I promise there will be EClare soon in this chapter or the next... And hey don't sneak through the page looking shame on you all. lol. jk.

Fourth: Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3 I can promise you that I will not make Eli call Clare by another name. However, if something happens between Jenna and Eli I will drop the other J name. lol just for the hell of it. And yes if it isn't obvious Declan killed Julia, Eli of course doesn't know. Thank you for noticing that, I ws beginning to worry with everyone wanting Clare and him to get together. And I love the idea of Eli and Clare while Clare is asleep... Yes That I love and it will happen I promise. I will shout out that chapter to you.

Well everyone else I am making this very long but don't think I haven't noticed everyone else who reviews every chapter I love you all. Bronzedbeauty4eva101, TVIsMyDrug4, Rachelx5 and of course the birthday girl Aaaannnnggggeeeellllaaaa. You all are great and amazing and you keep this story running. So here you go the night of Dead of Night and Day.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam<strong>

Okay so I could see why she hated this movie. It wasn't all that great considering we were vampires and we knew things that this movie didn't. For example we we able to sleep in comfy beds everynight and the sun had now effect on us. On the contray we only slept during the day because the night life was better, easier to pass as human if we had too. The older generations used night for protection now we didn't need it, it was just convenient.

Clare kept hiding her face in my arm everytime someone would get killed, I just laughed. It was weird watching a vampire hunting humans, seeing as how it was banded centuries ago. I held Clare as she tried not to scream as someone she said was her favorite actor got killed. I glanced over at Eli who was glaring at me while Jenna whispered in his ear. This is pretty much my perdicament. Cece has a way of getting me into hard situations.

I petted Clare's hair to let her know she could look now and she did after giving me a small worried smile. Is this really what having a relationship felt like? Having someone to hang out with without sex being a factor. I watched her as she stared at the TV. If Eli doesn't get the hint that he needed this girl I might kill him. She was perfect. I shook my head realizing what I had just thought. I laughed a little at the thought of me settling down. Nah not yet, for now I'll settle for sneaky cupid figure. Yes that's me blood thirsty cupid!

**Eli**

I couldn't stand watching Adam and Clare. What the hell was he really up too? He wasn't interested I was sure of it, he even told me he just wanted to be her friend, but sometimes he'd look at her in a way that made me want to rip her away from him and lock her in my room. I clutched Jenna against me in an attempt to ignore my anger at my cousin.

She didn't seem to mind instead she would whisper how amusing the movie was and how she just wanted to know if Dracula had really been like that. Or been their when Jesus was hung. I rolled my eyes at her. How was I suppose to know. I mean he might be my great great uncle but that didn't mean I cared enough to learn about him. I wonder if Clare would be interested in knowing my family history.

I glanced over to see Adam petting Clare's hair softly and I couldn't take it anymore. "Um I think I'm tired of this movie." I snapped pushing Jenna off of me and standing up. Everyone looked up at me. I didn't pay attention to anyone but Clare's thankful look as she pulled away from Adam.

Jenna looked up at me pouting. "But it was just getting good." I shook my head. Adam chuckled at me and also stood up.

"Yeah I've had a long night the past two nights and I've never eaten so much in my entire existence I should probably go." He stated looking down at Clare who seemed to be disappointed. I held back another growl. Where Adam had never eaten in his existance this much I've never growled this much not even when Julia died and Cece tried to get me to move on. I bit my tongue as I watched him bend down and hug Clare. She hugged him back thankfully and smiled up at him. "I'll be back tomorrow night and check on you. Maybe we can watch a less scary movie so I can breath." He joked and I watch Clare blush. I growled.

I growled so loud that everyone stopped. I opened my mouth then snapped it at a lack of words. "Um yeah I should go too." Jenna said standing up and looking at me a bit put off. I mentally groaned seeing the diappointed look on her face. She looked over at Clare. "I wouldn't mind coming by again too. I thought it was fun talking. You're the first person I actually have talked to since getting back in town and I liked it." I was stunned to hear the sincerity in Jenna's voice as she looked down at the blushing girl.

"Yeah I would like that." She stated, looking releaved. I raised an eyebrow as she looked at me curiously. "I mean if it's okay with you." Everyone looked at me and I was froze. Did she really just ask promision to hang out with the girl I was planning on using for fun. I was stunned. Didn't she not like her, better yet was I confortable having the two together?

"Yeah that's fine. I can't keep you locked up all alone." I stated, stunned at my own words. I am pretty sure I just signed my own death certificate.

Clare smiled up at me and nodded at Jenna who jumped into my arms and shouted a thank you. Okay what was she a little kid? Just as I thought that she kissed me and I groaned, nope she wasn't a little kid. Before I could get to into the kiss she pulled away. "I have to go but I will be back." She cheered and skipped out of the room. Okay I am lost about this entire night.

Adam chuckled at the exist of the blonde and I frowned at him. "Well that's sure is some girl you have there." He stated turning to Clare again who suddenly didn't look to all too good. "Oh Clare oh Clare, dear dear Clare. I have to say you made up for all the hard work we did last night today. I think I may be back tomorrow with ice cream." Clare laughed at the memory of Adam's mistake. Not that I would have known any better either.

Actually it was amusing to watch Adam at that store. The cashier was even more amused as we tried to figure out what we were doing. She asked if we lived under a rock which only made Adam laugh flirtaciously at her. I shook my head as Adam winked at Clare and left the room. Okay so I can't stay mad at the damn boy but I will hurt him if he tries anything with My Clare... WHAT? I really did not call her that.

A throat being cleared shook me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see Clare looking up at me shily. I smirked at her innocense. "So is it true?" She asked quietly.

"What?" I asked confused by the embarrassed blush that crossed her face as she looked away. I watched her lean forward and grab the movie container and she held it up so I could see her pointing at the title. "Oh... Dracula?"

"Jenna told me you were related." She explained, "I wasn't snooping I promise. She was too excited that she went into the story. I didn't want to watch the movie but she was determined to 'share' it with you." She added putting quotes up at the word share.

I nodded in understanding, "Dracula is my great great uncle. But that's about as close as it gets. I guess, Jenna romantized it a bit."

"Is that why you are going to be Master?" She asked, suddenly not so scared to ask me questions.

"Who told you about that?"

"Oh Um Adam. I'm sorry I really am not searching out information about you I promise. You just are surrounded by really talkative people." She defended herself.

"No it's no big deal after all your part of my life now. As Adam said you in the family now so might as well know whatever you want too. I guess the best way to get the full story is to go to the source from now on. I'm kinda scared of what they would tell you." I told her taking a seat on the couch and looking around the room not wanting to look at her.

"Oh. In that case can I ask you a personal question?" She asked drawling my attention. I looked at her curiously. "Are you nervous about marrage?" she asked, blushing deeper as if she was mortified by asking.

"What did Adam tell you?" I laughed at her reaction to my question. I am diffenatly going to miss that blush once she's off the IV.

"He mentioned something about you having to get married once you become a Master. Well _the _Master. That's why you're hanging out with Jenna right. She's a canidate for that position? She doesn't seem to mind the idea."

"Jenna isn't really anything to me." I confessed feeling akward talking to her about this. "To be honest I just met her, I don't know why but I like her."

"You mean you like the way she looks?" She snapped, taking me by surprise by her anger.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm tired, do you mind leaving now so I can go to sleep." She stated getting up. "Oh get me some more blood first so I don't have to be disturbed during my rest." With that she got up and moved to the bed ignoring me. I was at a lose for words so I had no other choice to obey her comand and go get her what she asked.

**Clare**

I laid down trying to shake that anger off of me. I didn't have the right to be mad at him for his choices or actions but hearing from him that he liked Jenna boiled my veins. How dare he give me signs of being interested then practically fucking a girl in the hall out side of my room he worked hard to put together. I was so angry that I started laughing at myself. How pathetic was I? If KC didn't want me then why would this incredibly sexy guy want me.

I sighed as Fluffy curled up beside me. "Fluffy I am really a sad excuse for a girl. I think I'd rather have been finished off by that thing that attacked me." I whispered and she just stared at me. I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes laying down on the pillow, my pillow.

**Eli**

I walked back into Clare's room only to find her asleep. Tears stained her cheeks as she laid peacefully on her bed. The scent of the dog still lingered slightly in the air and I held my breath feeling sick. What was I going to do about the situation I got myself in? Clare was right Jenna shouldn't be led on but something told me she really wouldn't mind. But I'm not sure Clare would be able to handle that. Maybe Cece was right she could only take so much.

She was my responsibility my fault and she had to be my first priority. Not relief in my lower area. I couldn't believe I had contemplated sharing something that belonged to Julia, for what some blonde who was undeserving. No, I needed to remember to thank Clare for opening my eyes and preventing me from making a big mistake.

I sat down on her bed and began changing her blood bag out. I looked down at her as she began to wiggle a little. "mmm" She murmured arching a little. She looked adorable as she slept. "KC." She whispered and I froze. She was dreaming about that dog? I growled low as she murmured again. I clinched the sheet below me as she began to toss back and forth. I was not witnessing her having an erotic dream of someone else.

"Clare!" I shouted, causing her to jump out of it. She looked around startled before stopping on me. She was slightly flushed, her hair tassled a little and I couldn't help what I did next. I gently placed my hand behind her neck and pressed my lips to hers. She gasped frozen below me at first then responded pressing up into my arms and gripping the hair at the base of my skull. I groaned at the feel of her. She felt amazing against me. I was just about to deepen the kiss when she pushed me away.

"What the hell!" She shouted looking at me bewildered. I opened then closed my mouth at a loss for words. "Get out!" She pointed at the door. I frowned at her but she shook her head. "Out now!" she snapped glaring at me. I nodded and obeyed her for the second time tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: Um so yeah there you go... I am frowning at this but I hope you like it.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I don't own Degrassi, I do own this story. I adore all of you and hope you enjoy this chapter. I skipped ahead a bit. I'm wanting to get things really going. But let me know if I'm moving things too fast. I can always slow down.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli<strong>

I rushed into my room and slammed the door pressing my back against it as if to keep everyone and everything out. I tried to catch my breath and gather my thoughts. Did that really just happen did I just kiss Clare, the same girl I had to tie down to a bed, the same girl who had dirty dreams about me, the same girl I almost killed. I rubbed my hands down my face trying to regain my thoughts. The worst part was that she kicked me out after me doing what I thought she wanted.

Hadn't she been acting jealous over me and Jenna. Wasn't she the one dreaming of going down on me. I am very confused right now. What the hell was this girl doing to me. I shook my head heading to my bathroom. A cold shower might help my certain lower issue the kiss had caused. I growled at the fact the girl left me wanting more instead of the other way around.

I quickly stripped my clothing off to jump in the shower, allowing the cool cascade of water to cool me off. I closed my eyes placing my face right under the faucet. I groaned as it felt like tiny fingers messaging my body. The longer I stayed under the water the better I felt. The calmer I got and the more tired I became, until I had to get out and dry off. I flopped down onto my bed face down and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up aggrovated by the sound of laughter. What could be funny after what has happened the past few days here? I got up to head to the bathroom cranky for another night of fitful sleep. Ever since I had kissed Clare I haven't been able to sleep without having invaded dreams of her. I took a look in the mirror only to see I looked even worse then I felt. How could I really go down hill this bad within a week? I wondered in amazement.<p>

I washed my face trying to clean away any lingering dream. See that is what happens when you try to get mixed up with girls. I told myself. They hurt you everytime. I added thinking back on Julia who killed herself. I can't do anything right ever, Clare must have sensed that the moment I kissed her.

_knock knock_ I rolled my eyes wondering who it was this time. I sat on my bed as Adam slipped through the door closing it quickly behind him. "Hey." He said, tension flowed off of him as he looked down at me.

"Hey, not busy with Clare?" I bite back at him. Since that night watching the movie Clare and him had been inseperable. He'd come over and watch movies and bring her food.

"That isn't fair." He stated, twidling his fingers. "She feels bad for that night you know. I mean you have to look at it from her view point. You were just a few hours ago all over Jenna. And she did just get out of a bad relationship."

"You mean with that dog?" I barked, with a sharp laugh. "It couldn't of been that bad if she was dreaming about him." I retorted making Adam shake his head.

"Really dude you can't stay mad at her. She is your responsibility and you can't keep ignoring her. She's almost as miserable as you are."

"Oh really when, during your movie nights, or during her play time with Jenna. Please tell me when is she any bit miserable?" I snapped, standing up to start pacing my room trying to ease the anger that was lacing my muscles in a locked grip.

"Don't be bitter okay. I told you I was going to be there for her. And it's not her fault you've been hiding in her since you kissed her." Adam snapped back. "Why don't you stop moping around coped up in your room and come out with me tonight. We can get out of here away from her and maybe hunt. It would do you good to run in the moon light. Stretch out those legs of yours. Come on what do you say. Can I count on my babe magnet to play wing man again to night, just like old times." He held a hopeful look that I couldn't resist. I couldn't really blame him that Clare had a magnetic aura too her that made people gravitate to her.

Look at Jenna she's been over more times to see Clare then me. But of course that might have something to do with my cold demeanor ever since I kissed Clare and was rejected. "Fine I'll go out tonight. You're right I am slightly going crazy knowing she is right across from me."

"Man you've got it bad. I don't see why you don't just go over and talk to her."

"Come on Adam you know this is for the best. You know as soon as she finds out I was the one who put her in this miserable state she's going to hate me. So it's best I just keep my distance." I explained

"You can't seriously believe that do you?" He laughed, looking down at me with an amused look. "Dude she was happy before you made a move. Hell she was even regreting the rejection. But you have to realize she's just as scared as you are, if not more. It's not often she meets a hunky looking vampire that cares enough to take care of her."

"But that's the thing I don't care enough to take care of her. I haven't checked in on her in a week. I didn't even think about the fact she would need food. That was you. Hell if it weren't for the fact I was her Sire, that I turned her I wouldn't have her in my house right now. So please tell me you don't mean me as this hunky vampire who's taking care of her."

"Oh yeah you're right I must be talking about Mark." He retorted sarcastically.

"Mark?" I asked confused by what he ment.

"Wow you really have been out of it. Mark he's been staying here. The counsil knew he was on of the best servants we've had, so they took pity on him. You're mom took him under her wing and he is now one of us. He's been spending time with Clare. Apparently he's been wanting to be immortal for a decade now. I guess he feels he owes Clare for his current position so he's been spending time with her. Actually I think they are getting pretty close." Adam explained making me realize how bad I'd been out of it. Then his words caught on. Did he was Mark and Clare were getting close? I bit my lip holding back any comment I was about to say.

I can't keep doing that, being jealous over someone who obviously didn't want me and I obviously shouldn't be with. Mark had always been a good guy, very loyal, if him and Clare were hitting it off they deserved it. "You know she's close to coming off the tab."

"Do you have to call it that?" I asked.

"Ha does it offend that Master?" He retored sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes at him and moved to my closet.

"I guess if I'm going out with you tonight I have to look somewhat alive huh?" I stated grabbing some clothing and heading for the bathroom. "You can show yourself out. I'll find you later." With that I slipped into the bathroom and slammed the door.

**Adam**

I chuckled at Eli's behavior. He could be such a baby when he wanted to be. Now I myself need to get ready. "Hey Clare, mind helping me again?" I called opening the door to her room only to be shocked. Not only was Clare not alone, but her face was attached to someone elses. I gocked at Clare as she jumped away from Mark and almost fell off the couch.

"Oh hey Sir." Mark said, looking over at me and giving me a nod. He looked down at Clare who was scarlet red. "Um I guess I should leave, I'll be back later." With that he stood up gave me a final nod and left. I looked to Clare who wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Well well, look who is getting action tonight. And here I thought I was here to get your help on my clothing choice I might need to help you too." I chuckled wiggling my eyebrows at her suggestively.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I don't know what happened to be honest. I was just sitting here and the next thing I know he... he Adam please keep this between us." She pleaded suddenly very upset.

"Really you didn't seem to mind it." I teased as she began to pace back and forth.

"You must think I'm a whore. Leading all these guys on. I never behave like this. I've just... It's nice to feel wanted, I haven't in so long. I'm not really interested in Mark. But he's so nice and he forgave me for attacking him." Clare ranted. I thought she'd explode any minute so I grabbed her and began shaking her. When I finished she looked at me shocked that I did such a thing.

"Clare you talking to a man who goes out every night hunting for someone new. I can't judge you for anything. If Mark makes you happy why fight it. If it's because of Eli then don't worry about it. He'll be okay, he'll move on. I already told him you've been hanging out, I don't think it will be much of a shock for him. He should have been man enough to stand up to you. No offense but you're not scary in the least so I don't know why you got him hiding in his room." I declared, suddenly aggrovated with the situation I found myself in. "I love Eli he's my best friend not only my cousin but you're my friend too. I can't go between you two. I think you too should just sit down and talk. You're obviously concerned for him and he is for you too. Just talk about what happened, explain why you rejected him. Let him know about KC. Tell him everything you've told me."

She looked up at me through sad blue eyes and I wanted to just take the issue away from her. She was just so fragile, I felt the need to protect her even from Eli. "Trust me, it will be okay. I'll be here and no matter what you will have a place to belong. We're friends now, hell you're probably my most interesting friend so deal with it cause you're stuck with me." She gave me a weak smile and nodded. "So how about it. After I get my use out of Eli I send him back to you and you get your use out of him too."

"Must you always be so perverted?" She groaned. I laughed, how was it possible that there was an innocent vampire alive. "And by using Eli you mean getting yourself some tail right?" She asked, making my previous thought disappear. That was one thing I liked about Clare, she seemed pure and innocent but she had this devious side too her that came out every now and again. I just wish Eli could see it, sometimes she reminded me of Julia and other times she reminded me of what an angel would be like if they existed. Clare was perfect and I was going to get Eli to see that.

It was no longer Cece's mission it was now mine. If I have my way by the end of the night Clare and Eli will be in that damn dog smelling bed, covering the scent with a new sexier scent. Yep that was my goal for tonight. Watch out Cupid Adam is on the loss.

* * *

><p>AN: I love Adam!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Well I didn't really know what to write as a note today. So I guess I'm going to warn you... I am going to be out of internet service again. I am going to visit family tomorrow so I won't be updating soon. I will Friday though I promise. And great news is I'll have more then one chapter to put up so I promise to make up for it. So please leave some love. I noticed a lot of you use bdays as an excuse but that''s my excuse this time. Thursday is my bday! Big 20 no longer a teenager wow that was fast. But anyways leave me some love and I'll post more chapters friday. Sorry it won't be sooner but face it you know you'll love having more then one chapter to read Friday. Hope you all enjoy and dont feel withdrawl symptoms. Hope fully this will tye you off for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

I was beyond horrified at the fact Adam caught Mark kissing me. I mean don't get me wrong it was nice feeling someone wanting me but it wasn't the same as when Eli kissed me. I don't think anything will ever feel the same as when he took my breath away. Adam was right I was regreting turning him away but what was I suppose to do. Sit there acting pretty while he could go out and do what he wanted, was I suppose to sit back while he had his fun with me then move to something better like Jenna. No I couldn't let that happen, I was his responsibility nothing more, that was clear to me. I won't allow myself to be made a fool of again.

Eli may seem different but KC also seemed different but he left me too after promising never too. And with the fact Eli's parents were setting him up with potential wives this wouldn't work out. I promised Adam I would talk to Eli but I don't think I can. I hope he gets distracted enough tonight he won't remember my promise. Maybe I'll get lucky and not have to confront the sexiest man I've ever met. The same man who's been haunting my dreams for the last week and avoiding me while I'm awake.

No I need to find a way to get out of this little meeting. Anyway to get out of it. Oh if only I could talk to Alli, she'd know what I should do. I sat down on the couch with a photoalbum infront of me. It had been a present from my mom when I graduated College. She didn't want me leaving and forgetting where I came from. I smiled remembering how she thought I would leave and become a famous writer and leave everyone behind.

I laughed sadly flipping through picture after picture of me and Alli, her older brother, KC everyone I knew was in there. She had been very determined to add everyone I had ever met into this book. I was so lost in memory lane I hadn't noticed anyone entering into the room. "What's that?" Mark asked practically landing me in the floor for the second time today. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Is that a photoalbum?"

I raised an eyebrow at him surprised he new what a human object was. He would have to be the first thus far. "How did you know?" I asked.

"I was human remember. Well that is before you went all vampire on me." He chuckled reminding me I was the reason why he was now a vampire. I blushed trying not to stare at the IV that was also in his arm. "So who are these people?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

"Oh um these are my old high school friends. This is Alli she's my best friend. She's a riot. And this is Connor, he was the brains of the group, he knew everything about everything. This was Wesly, he passed away in a car accident before we graduated."

"Oh I'm sorry, who is this?" He asked pointing to the last person in the picture and my face dropped. There stood right beside me in the picture, with a bright smile, the one guy I was trying to forget about.

"That's KC." I whispered trying my best to hide my feelings but knowing I failed miserably.

"He doesn't look like a werewolf." Mark replied... Wait did he just say werewolf.

"What?" I asked and Mark looked down at me in shock.

"You didn't know?" He asked, Okay I'm confused, then it hit me.

_"Um no it smells like a dog.","Yeah well I figured if I helped bring her things even with that nasty smell I deserve to witness the revial."_ All these things suddenly made since, yet not at all. "KC is not a..." What if he was.

**KC**

I ran through the trees, striving to feel the burn of my muscles as I pushed further with each stride. So much has happened the past two months, too many mistakes to count, one particular that turned my world upside down. But what the most regretable mistake was leaving her alone. I knew it was dangerous to leave her, after finding out what was really out there in the world. I knew the risks but still took it, after all what were the chances of something finding her like it found me? How wrong I had been... No I can't think that way, she was safe, she had to be.

I pushed harder trying to run from my thoughts. The thought of Clare lying dead somewhere only made me more angry. It was my fault she was missing, my fault no one had heard from her, my fault it was unknown if she was safe or not. All because I was weak and couldn't resist temptation. She didn't deserve what I gave her, she was a good person, I deserve this hell, she didn't. I was shocked to hear from her mom that her things were gone now. Alli found the apartment empty of everything but my things.

If I wasn't scared about the fact she was missing I was now terrofied. No matter how fast I ran I couldn't escape the images my imagination came up with of Clare's fate. Rage boiled through me at the thought of someone hurting her. If she didn't turn up unharmed whatever hurt her will not be alive much longer.

"_KC slow down, you act as if you're life depends on you not stopping._" Taunted a voice in my head. I growled at the farmilar voice. "_Just stop talk to me. We use to talk all the time. Until that girl disappeared._"

"_Leave me alone. I am not in the mood to play games. Mia just go away." _I growled, not wanting to put up with her right now. It was her fault I was in this mess in the first place. If I had refused her advances I'd never be in this position to begin with. Me and Clare would be happy, she would have gotten the ring I bought her. We'd be house hunting, and planning for our wedding. Instead I was running through the woods trying to ignore the feel of fleas biting at the back of my neck.

"_Oh really that's not what you were saying last night._" She teased. I could feel she was close behind me, and I was stunned to realize I was in so deep in my thoughts I hadn't realized she was following me to begin with. "_Don't tell me you're still upset about the fact she's gone._" Mia laughed in my mind and I growled, how dare she laugh about Clare missing. It was her fault to begin with. None of this would have happened if she hadn't bit me while we were going at it that night. None of this would have happened if she hadn't gotten me drunk to the point I couldn't protest to any advance she made towards me.

"_Don't you dare speak about Clare like you have the right. It's your fault she's gone._"

"_Are you still on about how I ruined your life. Come on KC you made your choices now live with them. The girl is gone move on, I'm here I'm willing, forget about her. I'm more fun then any saint Clare anyways. You know I've been waiting along time for you, don't turn me away for someone you were never ment to be with."_

"_I can't not until I know she's safe. I know I can't ever be with her again. It's to dangerous, but I won't stop until I know she's safe. It's the least I can do._" I replied slowing down my pace. My muscles sighed in relief at the release of tension as I slowly came to a hault allowing Mia to catch up completely. She stopped beside me looking up with her bright white eyes. It was still a shock to see the white eyes compared to the deep brown eyes she had when she was in human form.

"_Fine I'll help you find her but after that can we please start having fun again. You know before I start showing and getting to big to want to do anything._" She whined looking up at me with her puppy dog eyes...Literally. I sighed and nodded silently agreeing with her. This woman ruined my life.

**Eli**

I frowned at the girls who were swarming Adam and I. I feel sick just knowing that I was helping Adam pick up some power hungry slut. Not that he cared, he was enjoying exploiting me for his own benifit. I looked over to see him putting his "Adam" moves on his next victim. I had to give him props he always gave each girl what they deserved. He'd use them then throw them away, before they could even take a taste what real power was from the Goldsworthy clan.

I shot back another drink laced with blood and closed my eyes welcoming the burn that traveled down my throat. I just wanted to get wasted and hopefully for get about the sexy red head across the hall from my room waiting for a meeting with me after Adam was finished with his mission tonight.

"Eli!" I opened my eyes to see a blonde running through the crowd towards me. She danced along to the music as the lights flashed off and on to the beat. I smirked as she slide in beside me and formed her body to mine. I could smell that she was intoxicated and the look on her face only confirmed it. I chuckled at her as she danced against me. So much for not having been out since she got back. "I've been hoping I'd run into you." She slurred at me. What ever she took must have been good to effect a pour blood such as her. I raised an eyebrow trying to consentrate on the scent so maybe I could go and get myself some.

"Well I've been out of it lately."

"Oh I understand that happens when you're important. Wooahh this is a fun club. You wouldn't believe the people I've met tonight. lol I even had a conversation with a mut. Mind you the smell was horrible but it was nice, she was cool." Jenna laughed grinding down against me. "Hey do you want to get out of here?"

I looked over at Adam who hadn't noticed yet Jenna arrived. I smirked down at the giggily blonde and nodded. Hell why not I was on a little buzz and if anyone could distract me from the girl across from me it would be Jenna. I take her hand and she leads the way out of the club. The next thing I know we're out side of my room and I'm gasping for breath. "Damnit woman."

"Oh what you don't transport like that?" She asked not trying to keep it down. Before I could answer she crashed her lips against mine sloppily. I tried too pull back but her hands slipped into my hair causing me to moan and give her access to my mouth. I groaned louder at the taste of what she had taken. Fresh blood. How the hell did she get fresh blood? It didn't matter.

I searched around behind me for the door knob to my room. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around me as I found the knob and pushed the door open. We stumbled in barely keeping balance as I kicked the door shut and slammed her against the door. She chuckled at me as I began exploring her neck. I closed my eyes and saw ivory cream skin. I growled at the taste and slung her around and landed us on the bed.

Her fingers found their way under my shirt and raked finger nails down my back. I growled at the pain that brought pleasure I forgot existed. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed her clothes off of her right now. Without waiting I just ripped off her top and slid her jeans down. I nipped at her thighs as I moved up her body again. She arched her back in an erotic way and I smirked as she pulled at my shirt. I allowed her to remove it then pinned her arms above her. Crashing my lips to hers yet again. She bit at my bottom lip as I pulled back slightly. I growled at her and she laughed suddenly flipping us over so she was on top of me.

I looked up at her, her eyes gleaming with excitment and intoxication. I gripped her hips as she slowly began rocking over me. Her hands explored my torso as mine climbed slowly up her sides to her breast. She arched against my hands and purred. Her body came collapsing on me and her lips attacked my neck. I groaned at the feeling of her tongue lapping at me.

I abandoned her breast and clutched her hair holding her too my neck. "Oh fuck bite me!" I demanded, my voice coming out as a growl. It didn't take her long to comply. Her teeth sunk into my neck and I exploded. "Clare!" I shouted, frozen by the pleasure of her teeth. However, she froze too and something told me it wasn't from pleasure. Did I do something wrong?

"Did you just call me Clare?" She asked pulling away from me and jumping to the side away. I looked at her confused. She rushed to put on what was left of her close and stood up, she was full on sober now as she glared down at me. "You called me Clare. I can't believe you." She shouted storming out of the room. My jaw dropped at the sight of her leaving and realization sunk in. I called her Clare. In the middle of trying to get it on I called Clare's name.

**Mark**

I jumped of the couch at a lose of what to do. I was shocked at the sight of Clare arching her back and crying out in pleasure when Obviously nothing was happening to her. "You called me Clare I can't believe you!" Someone shouted in the hall and I was amazed. I might have been around Vampire's for a long time but I didn't know this happened when you changed someone. I gawked at the sight of Clare coming down from the high Eli obviously just went through. I heard a door slam and then Clare's door open. Not wanting her to be embarrassed I grabbed her and locked my lips to her.

She responded to my touch and wrapped her arms around me. "What the hell are you fucking doing?" Elijah growled. Before I knew it I felt and arm on my shoulder ripping me from Clare and throwing me across the room. I hissed as I slammed against the wall hearing a crack in my shoulder. Damnit being new made me weak. I looked up to see him charging at me before Clare grabbed him.

"Stop it you're going to hurt him." She shouted trying to defend me. Eli turned at her looking dangerous with his glowing eyes. His teeth out. I sat in pain hopeing her wouldn't hurt Clare. "What the fuck is the matter with you. We don't see you for a week and suddenly you come in here throwing people around?" She shouted looking equally as dangerous.

"He has no right to touch you!" Eli snapped, grabbing Clare's arm. "How could you let him touch you."

"Asked the guy who had a girl in his room not even thirty seconds ago. You're such a fucking hypocrit." Clare retorted. I could feel my head snapping back and forth between the two as the shouted at one another. I thought they were about to go at it tooth and nail but what came next I didn't expect.

Elijah pulled Clare tight against his body and molded his lips to hers in what looked like a very painful kiss. However, Clare didn't seem to mind she put just as much fierce passion into it as her nails dug into his shoulders pulling him closer. A growled grew in my throat. Clare and I weren't offical but I liked her and watching Eli who had everything kissing the one thing I wanted more then being a vampire I snapped.

I couldn't control my next actions as I ripped Eli away from Clare much like what he did to me and slammed him on the ground pinned under me. I growled in his face as Eli growled in return. Then before I could do anything to give him pain a sharp pain in my throat and stomach arised. I felt like I was on fire, like if I didn't find something soon I would be ingulfed in flames. I felt an hand on my shoulder, I gripped it tightly and flipped over on top of the person and sank my teeth in.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I"m horrible for leaving it like this but I wanted to post something before I left and I was running out of time and this seemed as good a place as any. So tell me what you think who is Fitz biting now and Eli and Clare Kissed again! I had to you're all impatient to read it and I'm impatient to write it lol.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I totally forgot to mention that if any of you noticed Mia was an older member of the Degrassi cast but the girl who played her was in a really bad werewolf movie called Never Cry Werewolf. I thought because of the ironic fact she would be perfect to play the person who turned KC. So for any of you who caught on to that you're awesome and offically my fav. And wow I am amazed over the fact I have over 100 Reviews I'm so Happy to know you all like this story.

Just going to say this new format on here is confusing and I don't like it... pout.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

Everything was a blur. everytime I opened my eyes the candle light was more then I could take before I had to slam my eyes closed again. everything felt like it was rushing around me. There was so much noise that my mind was unable to focus on anyone thing. "CECE!" someone yelled, it was a deep voice I had never heard before. It sounded gruff and harsh. There was a loud crash but when I tried to open my eyes to see the light invaded them again.

The farmiliar pain in my stomach over took everything else. It was so sever, I knew I had to get rid of it any way I could. Suddenly I felt arms holding me down, as I snapped and growled to get out. "CECEILA NOW!" The man snapped as I wrestled with my restraints. I had to get this burn to leave it hurt so bad.

"Why would you do that you son of a bitch." I heard another growl somewhere around the room. I was to focused on my own pain to care.

"What you're the only one allowed to bite her. Only you can kill her?" Someone else replied, a hint of revenge laced his voice. What the hell was going on. Why was this happening.

"Oh dear. I've got you I've got." came a gentler voice at the same time as a more gentle hold reached me. I wasn't having that, I snapped at the touch and launched away only to be grabbed and pinned down more harshly this time.

"Don't you dare ever say that again." Some one shouted and another loud crash was heard.

"What you don't want her to know?" laughed a reply.

"This is not the place for this get them out of here Bullfrog." The gentler of the voices snapped slamming something into my mouth. I gasped for breath as something began to pour into my mouth. My only choice was to swallow. "That's right honey just drink It will be okay just drink." Someone cooed into my ear as something gentle petted my head. "It's all going to be okay. Bullfrog get them out of here." She shouted as the noise in the background didn't stop.

As I continued to drink what was being forced into my mouth the pain slowly began to ease up. As the pain began to ease blackness over took me and everything disappeared.

**Eli**

To say I was enraged was the biggest understatement of the universe. All I wanted was to rip Mark to shreds, I wanted to sink my teeth into him not for the blood but for the pleasure of killing him. I wanted to slice him up and burn the remains. There was so many things I wanted to do to him but I couldn't get to him as Adam held me back.

"This won't help anything Eli. Calm down." He whispered restraining me as Bullfrog held Mark in place with one arm. We glared at eachother and I wanted to die seeing Clare's blood drip down his face.

"Just let me go." I growled trying to get out of Adams grip.

"Elijah, calm down. I'll handle him you go check on you're girl." he said. I jerked out of Adams hold and thought about attacking the bastard but they were right. I needed to check on Clare now. I need to make sure she's safe. I wasn't going to leave her side until I knew she was safe and didn't want me around anymore. _"What you're the only one allowed to bite her. Only you can kill her?"_ She heard that. weither remembers or not she heard it and it was only a matter of time before she realizes I was the one who did this too her. I had to be with her as long as possible before she found out.

Adam grabbed my should making me realize I was glaring at Mark. I shook my head looked at Bullfrog who nodded in understandment and stated he had it all undercontrol as I entered the room again. "How is she?" I asked rushing to her side as Cece force fed her blood.

"She's unconcious now. That's a good thing, means she won't fight the blood as it heals. It won't last though. When she wakes up she'll be in pain. I'm sorry honey It won't be pleasant but she needs you here." Cece stated, looking down at Clare. She was covered in blood and breathing shallowly. I closed my eyes feeling helpless.

"I'm not going anywhere mother. I'm here for her as long as she wants me." I stated, realizing this was all my fault. Of course she'd know why I hid in my room all this time. It was only natural she'd assume I'd go back to hiding after almost getting her killed.

Cece gave me a knowing smile and held my hand as her other reached for a new bag and placed it into Clare's awaiting mouth. "I am going to go get towels will you take care of this for me? We're going to get this cleaned up and get her into bed where it will be more confortable." She placed my hand on the bag in Clare's mouth and got up before I could reply.

I was shaking so badly as I looked down at this girl who meant everything to me. How cliche it took her almost dying for me to realize how I felt. She made me feel like I had something to live for. I had a purpose for life. To keep her safe, happy. I was going to let her see the world. We had all the time in the world, I was going to show her everything she could ever dream of then look at her and let her know she was more stunning then any of it. Clare Edwards would know she was my life now. " I swear you'll be okay. We'll fix this and when you wake up I'll spend the rest of my life proving how amazing you are." I whispered right before my mother showed up.

She had a pleased smile on her lips as she began to clean Clare's face around the bag. "Go get her something to wear." She demanded and I had no other choice but to obey. With my whole body shaking I moved away from them and began searching through her things for clothing. "In the dresser." Cece stated taking mercy on me and directing me on where to go.

I nodded and head to what I remember to be a dresser. I searched through everything but couldn't find anything that would be confortable. After a couple of minutes I gave up and turned to the door of the room. I would just put her in my pajama's again. I liked seeing her wear them anyways. "Where are you going?" Cece asked looking up at me amazed that I appeared to be leaving.

"I'm getting her clothes." I replied, and quickly stepped out of the room. Thankful Adam and my father had moved Mark out of the hall. Hopefully out of the worlds. Ignoring any anger I might feel I rushed into my room and quickly grabbed some silk red pajamas that matched the ones she had wore the first time. I smirked and ran back to her room.

Once I entered my breath caught in my throat. Cece had her blood soaked clothes off and was just covering her in a sheet. She looked up at me and held her hand out for the clothes. She didn't say a word about the fact I gave her my clothing she just took them then pointed to the door. Knowing what she ment I waited in the hall.

* * *

><p>AN: This was as good a time as any to cut to the next chapter... enjoy.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Well shout outs I guess...

Lov3xliv3x3x3 Thank you for the birthday wishes all these chapters will be for you. I'd pick one but this new format has me backwards so I don't know which one is best. So yeah thank you.

deena Nope Adam cupid didn't work well but you've got to love him. haha.

Rachelx5 I can honestly say I haven't watched True Blood yet but I would be interested in watching it. I've heard it's good so I guess that means what I"m doings good? Or at least I hoe so.

livelovelaugh91 Nope fitz didn't get Eli just Clare.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam<strong>

I hissed as Mark kicked my shin trying to get out of my grip. "Seriously bro chill out. It's Adam, you remember me. Damn I wasn't that horrible to you." I snapped pulling his arm back in a painful way. Bullfrog was walking in front of us with a stern look on his face. I could only imagine what was going through his head.

"Where are you taking me?" Mark asked trying to struggle out of my hold.

"Calm down son. It happens to the best of us. You didn't kill her so you won't be introble. We just have to figure out what to do with you. You can't stay here any longer." Bullfrog stated grabbing hold of the door to the car we were standing in front of. I gave Bullfrog a look to question how we were going to do the car ride. He nodded and then swung down knocking Mark unconcious. I looked up at Eli's father shocked. He just smirked that Goldsworthy smirk and got into the drivers side.

This would be the first time I've ever seen him drive and I was excited for it. "Coming?" He asked me making me realize I was standing there like an idiot. I grinned and hopped into the passenger side seat and slammed the door. This should be fun.

* * *

><p>Well the say the least that was the most interesting car ride I've ever had. The highlight would have to be when the human police thought they were going to catch us. Hell Mark even woke up and enjoyed the ride laughing with us. That was a story for the grandchildren. We pulled into the current Master's house and waited for the gate to be opened. After a wave from Bullfrog the iron gates opened and we inched up the long drive to the mansion.<p>

I couldn't see them but I sensed gaurds surrounding us watching us waiting for us to pounce. A staff member took the car out of our hands and I held Mark back as he was lacking control due to low blood supply. We made our way up the grand enterance and waited for someone to greet us. It didn't take long for the Master himself to greet us.

A chill went down my back as he approached us with a knowing look on his face. "Is this the one?" He asked his cold demeanor rushing at us on a breeze of icey air. I shivered not wanting to be under his inspection. Luckily Mark had is attention. I looked over to Mark who I could feel was also shivering.

"Yes, He attacked our new member."

"You mean the same person who attacked him?" Snake retorted with a cynical tone. The air was freezing by this point. "No need to explain no harm was done. Actually we even found someone to take him off your hands." With that he held his arm out to the side to draw our attention to the figure walking into the room. I tensed up once I spoted Declan Coyne walk into view. What the hell was this about? Since when did a Coyne give out charity?

Bullfrog must have been thinking the same thing because he looked over at Snake and raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "A Coyne has volunteered?"

"More like a favor being paid back." Declan answered for the Master. "Not that it will be that bad. My sister will help out." Which we all knew meant poor Fiona would be stuck with a new born with little to know help. "Don't worry he will be well taken care of. He'll be my guest of honor until he feels he can be on his own. Now let's get him some blood." He added the last part directed to a servant at the staircase. The servant nodded and left the room.

I looked at Bullfrog trying to figure out what we should do. We couldn't take Mark back home, Eli would kill him. But something told me we shouldn't hand him over to Declan. It was this feeling I got that told me not to trust him. However as I didn't release Mark to Declan immediatly Snake turned his eyes on me. An eerie chill went down my spine as I let go of Mark who cowardly walked towards the Master and Declan.

I watched feeling sorry for Mark as he walked over to Declan who led him out of the room. Snake looked down at us saticifed with his work. "Now I know it has been decided Elijah is the next Master. But I am Master right now and I have to power to veto anything that happens and right now that boy of yours is balancing on a tight rope. Anymore slip ups and he will suffer the consequences. Remember he is not a Master yet, and until he is he has to abide by the rules just like everyone else." With that he turned away from us after waving towards the door.

I stood paralyzed with fright when Bullfrog touched my arm and pulled me towards the exit. I welcomed the freedom that awaited me outside of the mansion. I had to control myself from practically running away. That wouldn't look cool and I can just hear Declan spreading how much of a chicken I was. I braced myself and looked over my should putting on the bravest face I could and I turned back as the car arrived in front of us. Two points for Adam Zero for Declan and Snake! Woohoo. I need a drink now.

**Mark**

I was shaking as Declan put the IV in my arm. I knew of Declan Coyne and the Coyne family. They weren't ones for favors and they sure as hell didn't care for those non-pure bloods such as myself. I shuddered to think what he'd have in store for me. I fucked up I get that but did they really think I deserved what ever this man was going to do to me.

"I believe this will be the start of something great." Declan said hooking the blood to me and stepping back to give me an appraising smirk. I was confused, he actually didn't look like he hated my guts which is what he really should feel like. That is of course if what I heard was true. He must have noticed my hesentation because he explained in a kind voice, much kinder then I would expect. " You see dear boy. I believe we have common goals right now. For different reasons I'm sure but non-the-less the same. Elijah Goldsworthy must suffer. You see how I know you feel the same is because if you don't I will force it out of you by proving that all my rumored feelings towards your kind are no more rumors then we need blood to survive. Do you under stand what I"m saying?"

I did all to well understand. He wanted revenge on Elijah for some reason. And as I feared just seconds earlier about me deserving what Declan would do to me. Goodness knows what will happen if I don't hear him out. Not trusing my voice I nodded telling him I was following him. "Good this is going to be a good friendship we have here then." Declan smirked and walked out of the room. He turned back right before leaving "Get rest young one we will talk in the morning." With that I was left in the Master of Vampire's mansion alone. How the hell did I get here?

Clare Edwards.

**Declan**

I smirked walking down the stairs to see the Master Snake standing there. He gave me a grin and I chuckled. "He understands that I have plans for him. I told him I'll discuss it with him in the morning. Things should be smooth from here on out." I told him.

The Master gave me an approving burst of laugh and pulled me in to a hug. I felt proud over the plan I had come up with all on my own. I must say it was hard getting poisoned blood in for Mark so he'd be thirsty enough to attack. I never thought he'd attack Clare though. To bad he hadn't killed her would have saved time and effort of trying to cover the blame. But now I had a solid plan that would end in her death. Unfortunatily it resulted in a tempary pet. I groaned at the thought and Master must have known what I meant by it.

"Don't worry my boy I'll have him taken care of. My servants will take care of it all. Unless you want to take him home."

"I can't you know my family knows nothing about that. I wouldn't be able to explain such a disgrace being in my house. Much less being a proper guest of mine. No, I'm sorry Master it must stay here until he can be used." I stated with disgust at the idea of it staying at my house. What would the court think haha.

"Very well I'll keep him. Don't forget to come here tomorrow. I know that blonde is distracting but we have important things to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that the cold hearted bastard disappeared. I smirked thinking about getting home to Jenna. Victorious stage in my plan worked out now sex to top it off. This night can't get much better.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I'd like to explain the fact Clare isn't Mark's Sire. For one new vampires can't Sire others plus Clare techniqually didn't give the final blow. They pulled her off quick enough that he wasn't on his last breath. But he was bleeding out because she tore out his throat cause she hadn't been trained to feed yet. So Clare isn't Mark's Sire. We can say Eli's cousin Bianca is his Sire. That's an easy out for me... lol or you can imagine what you want. Sorry I didn't have a plan for that I was focused so much on what I wanted to happen I didn't really think that through. But it is true that Clare never Sired him cause she didn't techniqually kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam <strong>

I was still slightly shuddering when we returned to the manison. Even Uncle Bullfrog's crazy driving couldn't make the cold that linger disappear. I walked slowly back to Clare's room. I knew Eli would be in there. Sure enough there he was waiting beside her for any sign of life. I stood at the door watching him hold her hand with that haunted look on his face. That same haunted face he had after he found Julia dead.

I cleared my voice to grab his attention. He looked up as if startled, as if he didn't notice I had been standing here but of course he had to of known. I inclined my head back and exited the room. I leaned against the wall waiting for him to join me. It took longer then I would have liked. But finally Eli came out and leaned against the wall against me. He looked so defeat that I hated that the words I had to say next were true.

"Declan took Mark in. The Master already knew Eli, I don't know how but he knew and Declan has Mark and I got a bad vibe."

"Elijah, Adam may I have a word with you?" Bullfrog called from down the hall. I checked with Eli who looked so lost in his thoughts that he just shrugged and began walking down the hall. Cece walked out of the office and patted me and then Eli on the shoulder. She whispered something in Eli's ear the disappeared in Clare's room.

I raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on then slipped into Bullfrog's office. I took a seat on the couch and crossed my arms. "Adam told you I take it?" He asked.

"I don't understand what would Declan want with Mark? His family hates new borns and humans." Eli questioned, he looked like a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Sit down, Eli. We'll discuss this properly." I stated, pointing to the spot beside me. Bullfrog pulled a chair over and sat infront of us as Eli settled in.

"I'm not sure what is going on. Or even how they already knew about it. The Master is good but he's not that good. But the fact Declan wants Mark says something is going on." Bullfrog said. "I am almost sure it has to do with you being a Master. Either he's trying to cover for you and suck up which seems likely giving how powerful you'll be. Or he's planning to try and gain power from you. Until you're married Elijah you are not gauranteed to be the Master. I know arranged marrages isn't your style but don't you think you should try. Just to be safe get married we don't care who it's too. Hell I am sure we can arrange for it to be temperary until you find who you really want to be with. But to protect our family I'm afraid you're getting married."

I looked between Eli and his father, the tension coming off the two was insaine. I frowned realizing there was no way Eli was getting out of this. He was getting married and he couldn't stop it. My thoughts flashed to Clare who was laying unconscious in her room. I wonder what she would think of that. "I don't care what you do. If I have to get married fine. You find the girl you arrange it all. Until then I am sitting with Clare. I'll arrive at the wedding that's it. Now I must go." With that Elijah left not looking back at us.

"Bullfrog you can't do this too him. You know what your wife said." I snapped, if Eli wasn't going to defend himself I was.

"I know but it won't work. She has shown no signs. And he ruined any chance. It won't it can't she's a new born it won't..." Bullfrog ranted unable to form any full sentences.

"What about you and Cece it worked. And you were powerful for centuries. She was scared of his advances, she still holds on to her human instincts of protection. She shows signs to me everyday. Cece has seen them too. Elijah he's coming around. Hell he already has it in his head to not leave her side. Don't do this to them." I argued feeling desperate for him to understand.

He simply just shook his head. I sat feeling defeated. "I'm sorry he has to get married and soon."

I jumped up and stormed to the door. "That's bullshit and you know it." I stated then stormed out of the room. I needed air and breathing room but mostly I needed a plan.

**Eli**

I stood out side the door trying to regain my composure before I went in there to face her. True she might be unconscious when I get in there but incase she might not be she didn't need to see me like this. She didn't need to know about my marrage. She didn't need to know anything except for the fact I was there for her and I cared about her.

I took a deep breath and entered the room only to find my mother on the bed holding her hand as the talked. I quickly slipped the door shut and hid. "It's okay dear he won't be back." Cece declared trying to confort her.

"He's okay though right? I mean it was an accident just like how I accidently attacked him. It happens." Clare replied sounding worried. I smirked at who concerned she sounded. She was a good person, probably the most sincer person I've ever met. I was going to let her know that. I was going to let her know how important she was to me.

"He's just fine. He's under the care of other vampires who will look out for him." my mother answered still trying to keep Clare calm. I snorted at the thought of the Coyne's trying to take care of Mark. Not a few hours ago I assumed they'd rather rip his throat out then take him into their home. Father was right something was wrong and I needed to take actions, I just hope Clare won't hate me afterwards. She's so understanding she'll get it, she'll forgive me. I tried to reasure myself but it didn't work.

"Mark he said something. Cece I didn't know but now I think he might be right. KC my boyfriend... um ex-boyfriend Mark said he was a werewolf. I think he's right. I mean it makes since, it would peice everything together." I listened closely to this confused. Man I wish I could see her face but I don't want to interupt them. "We were perfect. KC and I we'd be together since freshmen year in high school. I was even sure he was going to propose instead he told me he was leaving her got another girl pregnant. I saw the bite mark I thought maybe he had gotten rough with the slut. But what if she was a werewolf too and she turned him." I tried not to laugh at the anger in her voice as she spoke of the mut who stole her boyfriend. "That would explain how one minute he was happy the next he was leaving. He didn't want too but he was protecting me. Cece you have to believe me KC was a good person always was."

"Clare dear, you sound like... Oh I understand you still love the boy don't you?" Cece cooed, always the romantic. This just made me growl in anger, she loved someone else when she was all I could think about. Just my luck the someone else would be a filthy stupid mut. "ELIJAH Goldsworthy. Are you spying on us?" Cece directed her words at me and I closed my eyes moaning. Of course she'd her my anger. "Come out it's rude to hide." She added and I did just that.

I noticed Clare was bright pink as I walked towards them. I suppose if I had blood pumping into me I would be blushing too. I bit my lip and looked down at them. Clare didn't meet my eyes, she glanced at everything as if avoiding my eyes. I chuckled at her for this and looked at my mother. "Can I have some time alone with her?" I asked ignoring the embarrassment of being caught easedropping.

My mother smiled at me and nodded giving Clare a gentle kiss and leaving. I stood in place for a while just staring at Clare who ended up just staring at her lap. "I'm sorry I almost got you killed" I said, looking down at the ground. I had to bite off the again before it slipped out. I looked up at her but she didn't return the favor. I sighed and walked over sitting where my mother had just previously been. I tried not to think about the lingering smell of the the pup and only focused on her. I took her chin and forced her to look at me. She had tears in her eyes as they finally crashed into mine.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. She just shook her head and bursted out crying. Holy shit I'm not use to people crying this much... I did the only thing I could think of I moved closer to her and pulled her into my arms where she collapsed.

"This is all my fault all of it is my fault." She said, and I couldn't think. I rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. She was shaking in my arms and I felt like a failure as she pulled back a little and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Everything is my fault. Maybe if I hadn't driven him to cheat he wouldn't be gone right now. I wouldn't have been at work so late to avoid him moving out then I wouldn't have been attacked, then Mark would be okay you'd have your normal life. Everything would be better. If I had been better." She wept and anger began to build up in me.

I pulled her arms roughly away from her legs and held them to her side. I moved fast enough she couldn't stop me from pinning her down. She gasped at me as I looked down into her eyes. "I don't ever want to hear you say those words again." I growled and crashed my lips to hers.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Things will start to get very interesting now. Sorry I pretty much suck at smut. If it's not good and someone else is reading it thinks they can do better please message me and next time I'll send you what I have and you can fix it up for me. Love you all you're amazing. I'm so happy some of my stories I've been reading have updated. I'm currently very addicted to One of the Boys which updated on my bday! That amoung others. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

My head was rushing with pleasure as Elijah held me down and attacked me with his lips. I was so confused and I felt so lost that Eli's lips on mine felt like the only thing that was keeping me saine. After a while his hands released their death grip on my arms and his hands slide down to lock with my own.

I felt his teeth nip at my bottom lip and I moaned allowing him access to my mouth. Oh Christ he tastes so good. Better then my dream, better then Mark, better then KC. Heck better then then three of them put together. I whimpered as Eli explored my mouth relentlessly. I was shaking with pleasure when he pulled away and put his forehead to mine looking into my eyes. "If I ever hear you think you're not good enough. I promise you will regreat it. I won't care how much you beg I will prove until you get it through your head you are better then good enough. I will spend all night in this bed proving to you that you are the best. You are amazing and you don't even know it." He whispered a hint of lust and threat mixed with his voice making me shiver with delight.

"Do I need to start proving it to you know?" He asked with a dangerous smirk on his deadly lips. I bit my lip unsure of what to do, this was obviously the wrong move. "I'll take that as as Yes." He said, and took our enterlocked hands above my head and held them there as he moved to my neck.

"Clare Edwards, you are amazing. You sexy, you brilliant, you funny, you're caring, you quick witted," He kissed my neck between ever statement. "You're stunning, you have perfect lips, you're curls make me want to lose my hands in them for ever, You're body makes me dream of what I could do to it everynight. These fucking legs," He groaned placing my hands in on of his and moving the other down to grip my thigh Making me moan. "You don't have any clue how bad I want them wrapped around me all the time." He pulled away from my neck after all his love bites and nips and licks my head was spinning by the time he looked me in the eyes. "You're eyes. You will never understand how I just want to be lost in them forever, If I could I would stare into them until eternity."

I gasped as I stared into his emerald eyes. I felt him pulse against my leg and I knew if my heart had been working it would be beating a million miles a minute at this point. Every word that came from Eli's lips I couldn't help but believe. His eye told me everything, and more. Oh God I am falling for this guy. I swallowed my breath and bit my lip as he curved my leg around his waste causing his member to brush between my legs. He groaned and put his forhead to my should breaking the transe I was in. "If only you knew how badly I want you right now." He whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. "How I've always wanted you." He let go of my hands and trailed his other hand down my side resting it on my waste as he pulled away. He looked down at me again this time with determination gleaming in his eyes.

"If you want me to stop you tell me and I will. By the time the night is over you'll know how perfect you are." He said sending another shiver down my back.

**Eli**

I had to stop my eyes from rolling in the back of my head as I slowly let my hands explore her body stating everything that was perfect about it. I could practically feel my self salavate as I gripped a botton on the pajama shirt I had given her and slowly began unbottoning each one. She shivered with anticipation as I pulled it open and stared down at her. I stopped breathing. I didn't move. I couldn't think. I was froze.

I must have made her nervous because she moved her hand over herself to cover what was being reveiled, snapping me back to right now. I gently moved her arm and looked up into her eyes. She looked scared and unsure and I smirked. "This is about proving you're sexy remember." I stated not leaving her eyes for a second. "I was frozen from shock at how amazing you look. More perfect then I imagined." I said, moving a hand to form to the side of her brest that I finally looked back down at. "These are perfect." I said straddling her and cupping her perfect globes. She arched her back in delight and I chuckled.

She felt so warm, soft, so perfect. That was the best way to describe Clare Edwards she was perfect. I slowly brushed my thumbs over her nipples that harded beneath my touch. I glanced up at Clare to see she was watching me through lidded eyes. The blue in her eyes began to darken with lust and I smirked in victory. I dipped my head down and licked her nipple making her call out in surprise even though she saw what I was about to do. I chuckled and sucked her into my mouth twirling my tongue over sensitive bud. Her hands shot down to grip my thighs as she arched into my attention.

I believe I have just found Heaven. I declared mentally, realizing she tasted and felt better then anything Julia had ever offered. I hissed as I felt her nails dig into my legs and I chuckled as I looked up at her to see she had tossed her head around causing her hair to be in a curled mess. I bit my lip and pressed against her stomach as another proof that she was having an effect on me. She gasped at the feel and I knew she'd never forget this night.

**Adam**

I pushed my legs harder trying to gain as much speed as I could. It was always a release to run at my full speed without fear of breaking a law or having some mortal see me. As I ran through the trees searcing for anything to hunt I caught on to a farmiliar scent. I stopped and almost hurled at the smell of werewolf. Ugh they smell like wet dog buried under dead bodies and trash. I gagged as I looked around the trees and listened. What the hell was he doing here.

"Damnit KC you'll move faster if you're in wolf form." A womanly voice shouted from somewhere not to far away. I hissed and quickly jumped to perch myself on the closest tree. I waited and listened.

"I don't care. I know she's close I can feel it. She won't recognize me in that form. She can't be scared of me when we find her." A man retorted sounding aggrovated.

"You mean if you find her. She's been gone for almost a month now. KC you don't honestly think she's still alive." the woman replied sounding equally as aggrovating. "I should be finding a nice little den for the pups preparing to have them not chasing some girl around. Why can't you just forget about her. You have me now."

"I won't forget about her until I find her. You don't understand. You will never understand. Clare was my everything until you came around and ruined it all." I tensed as the two wolves argued, This was Clare's KC, the one who left her. He was searching for her. I held back my hiss as they moved to right below me. I held my breath as their stinch became too much for me to handle.

"Please tell me you're kidding." she rolled her eyes. I looked down to see a farely pretty girl with sharp features and long flowing black hair. She was glaring with brown eyes at the man with shaggie light brown hair and light eyes. He kind of had dorky features but I guess he wasn't bad looking either.

"Would you stop please." He snapped looking at her angerly. Well I guess Clare was wrong when she thought he didn't care. Ha, I should have known not even the evilest bastard in the world couldn't care about Clare.

"Wait..." The woman stopped sniffing the air. Shit of course me holding my breath wouldn't mean they couldn't smell me. "Do you smell that?" She asked, taking in another big whiff of air. KC looked confused but followed her lead.

"Yuck what is that?" He asked sounding like a little kid.

"Trouble that's what it is. Let's keep moving." She said, suddenly very impatient to follow KC. I held back a chuckle as I watched them go. Well this was as good a plan as any. I thought as I began to follow them.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Sorry these weren't the longest chapters ever but there are a few of them so I hope you all enjoyed let me know if you like the direction of them. I can honestly say I wrote so much I don't remember what I actually have in my chapters so I'll have to re-read them. I hope they don't suck. As I said I don't like this new page layout but it's okay. I can still do what I need to in order to make you happy. So if there are any mistakes don't hesitate to inform me of them. So here is the last I have so far of Dead of Night and Day. Hope you like.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli<strong>

I woke up with a start not recognizing my surroundings. I thought back to the night before and moaned remembering Adam talking me into going out with him. It was hard telling where I ended up. I jumped as something moved beside me and curled into my side. I looked down to see red curls and cream skin. Clare! I looked down at her as more of last night flooded into my thoughts. Mark kissing Clare, me attacking him then kissing her myself. Mark almost killing Clare. The Coyne's taking Mark in, my agreeing to marry someone, then last night in Clare's room in her bed.

I looked down at her as she looked peaceful in her slumber. I smirked and brushed her hair aside and kissed her cheek. She was perfect and hopefully she would realize that now. I wrapped my arms around her as I began replaying last night. Her sounds of pleasure practically replayed in my mind as I went down on her. I layed back and closed my eyes as I invisioned going down on her again.

Her moans were so realistic I thought... I felt her arch in my arms. What? I shot my eyes opened and saw her mouth parted in pleasure and her lower body laying back down slowly. What the hell? Wait this happened before, when she had her dream and dragged me into it. I smirked and closed my eyes again imagining my tongue dipping into her. She groaned beside me and in my dream.

I felt her tense beside me as I continued lapping at her sweet juices that were now pouring out of her. Her hands began to clutch at anything she could reach as I mentally added two fingers to her pleasure. "Eli!" She moaned thrashing her head back and forth. I chuckled and began mentally fingering her harder and faster as she began thrusting her hips in her sleep. I bit down on my bottom lip to stop my own moans as I began to feel the pleasure she was feeling. God this being her Sire thing was amazing.

My thoughts flashed back to when we made love the night before, how our pleasure kept hiting us like waves. She'd feel mine on top of hers and I'd fell hers on top of mine. It was like having twice the orgasim then usual. As my mind switch to the memories so did my image in my head causing Clare to cry out as she hit her climax. She was shaking beside me crying out my name over and over. I couldn't hold it in any longer I too followed her and groaned out my release and opened my eyes looking down at her. She looked peaceful in the aftermath, her breath was finally slowing down when she opened her eyes.

"Good morning." I said turning to face her as she pulled the sheets to her face to hid her blush.

"Did I do that to you?" She asked touching the side of my neck. I hissed at the pain it caused and my mind flashed back to another memory of last night. Right as we were about to she bit me. Hard too.

"Yeah you kind of ran out of blood. That was my fault I didn't think before getting started. It's okay though. Don't worry about it." I answered her looking up at her IV. "Actually I should go get you some more. When I get back we can take a shower." I said.

I quickly got out of bed and turned to tuck the sheets over her so she was comfortable then I pulled back giving her a gentle kiss. I looked at her face and smirked at the flush that was crossing her face. "After everything last night you still can blush?" I teased as her eyes glanced down. I myself chuckled as I saw what she was blushing at. Of course I wasn't wearing any clothing. "Oh I'll cover up. After you take a shower do you want to learn something?" I asked grabbing Pajama pants off the floor and putting them on.

"What?" She asked sitting up. She was a mixture of innocence, curiosity and excitement. I was amazed at the feeling in my chest as I looked down at her.

"I was thinking maybe I could teach you to drink for yourself. You know the sooner you learn the quicker you can get off the IV. I thought it would be nice you know. Maybe I could take you out once your ready." I replied feeling slightly embarrassed. It didn't occure to me she might not want to go out with me. I waited anxiously to see if she would reply to this.

"That would be nice." She said hiding more into the sheets. I chuckled at her childlike behavior and walked to the door.

"I'll be back if you want you can shower before I get back. I need to check on something first." I said and slipped out of the room. I walked down the hall feeling a millon times lighter then I had felt in years. Hell probably since Julia died. what surprised me the most was the fact I didn't feel any guilt for what Clare and I had shared last night.

"What is that I smell?" Asked a teasing voice from down the hall breaking my from my thoughts. "Why is that love I smell." I looked up to see Cece smiling from Bullfrogs office. I smirked at her refusing to say anything. "Very well I will go gossip while you take care of business." She said starting down the hall.

"Don't harrass her. She's already embarrassed as it is." I defended, grabbing my mother's arm gently. "Could you also take her some blood?" I asked realizing I might not make it back to her fast enough. My mother gave me a knowing nodded and took a quick detour before slipping into the mortified Clare's room. If she wasn't mortified now she will be once my mother talks with her. I laughed at the thought and entered my fathers office.

I stopped when I spotted him pacing back and forth by his desk. I've only seen him do this once and it was when he found out Julia was dead. I eyed him scared to make my presence known. He looked up at me and walked into my arms. "What happened?" I asked

"It appears a few things. I don't know what's going on but it's something big."

**Clare**

I looked at Cece in horror as she asked me for details of the night I had with her son last night. I just shook my head, I could not believe this. "Um I'm going to take a shower." I said and got up on shaking legs. I carried my sheets with me to hide my naked body and I slipped into the bathroom they had fixed to look exactly like the one I had in my apartment.

I quickly rushed into the shower fearful Cece would try to follow me in here and see any proof of the night I had. There was proof. I looked down at my body as I turned the hot water on. I have bite marks and love marks all over me. I moaned into the hot water that cascaded down on top of me easing the tension from my body, and releaving the slight achs that were left over from the night before.

I blushed as I thought of Eli's hands on me while I bathed. I was slightly disappointed that he wasn't in here with me. More so now then when his mom showed up with questions upon questions. I mean isn't it weird to know you kids buisness like that? I shook away the thought as I grabbed my favorite shampoo.

I gently massaged it into my hair remembering what Eli had said about wanting his hands lost in my hair at all times. I shivered at the memory and then giggled at the the thought someone so sexy as Elijah Goldsworthy wanted me. Was that why he had saved me? Because he saw the beauty in me that no body else saw?

**Adam**

I yawned watching the two muts run through the trees. They had no clue where they were going and it was amusing at first but now it was losing it's value. I raised an eyebrow realizing we were in a more populated area. A park? I thought. I jumped off the tree began chasing them by foot. Where the hell were they going in the city?

Finally we were getting somewhere. I thought as they dodged cars and headed for the more urban area. I stopped when KC walked towards a house that I recognized from Clare's photo album. There were police surrounding the house as KC and the girl I learned to be as Mia ran towards it.

I was about to inch forward when someone grabbed me from behind and knocked me out.

**Mark**

I stared in amazed horror as Declan brought in the little girl. I suppose she wasn't a girl but a woman but she was very petty. I watched as she struggled to no avail to get away from him. He just laughed and toyed with her as he placed her infront of me. "She is for you." He said, sinisterly. I drew my eye brows together. "She knows too much now, so either kill her or play with her either way she is our bait." Declan said leaving me and the girl alone.

She ran to the corner away from me and began crying. I watched in defeat as she whimpered into the corner scared. Her long black hair covered her tan face from my view and something about her caught my attention. "You know Clare?" I asked, it came out more like a statement then a question. She didn't have to reply because I knew she was farmiliar. She had been in Clare's photo album.

"You know where Clare is?" She cried. I raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in attitude. The scared little girl changed into a determined woman who eyed me down. "What did you do to her?" She asked trying to make her voice sound as intimadating as she could.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Sorry I haven't written anything in a while to post anything up. But I am now. I don't know when it will be done, but if you're reading this it is obviously done now. lol. I'm glad you all liked what I did. I'm trying to make things happen so I can move the story along. Sorry it wasn't all about Clare and Eli just hooking up. There always has to be drama. lol Hope you all enjoy. I'd love to hear predictions for what you all think is going to happen next and who is on who's side. That's always fun.

* * *

><p><strong>KC<strong>

I wrinkled my nose up as I glared down at the thing sitting infront of us. He had been following us for miles but once I heard Alli was missing too I texted Spinner for back up. I was proving to be more of a hassel then I was worth but Spin came anyways and now we had him in our possession for questioning. If only the fucker would wake up. I began to pace infront of him as I tried to ignore the horrible smell coming off of him.

I wanted to know why he was following us, who he was, what he was, and if he knew anything about Clare. These questions were my main concern and that pissed Mia off enough that she went to stay with a friend. Spinner stayed with me because he said we couldn't trust this guy. He was a vampire or so Spinner says. I don't believe in vampires which might be stupid of me since I hadn't believed in werewolves either but now here I am. But I wasn't going to believe it until he told me himself.

"Dude sit down, really patience. Trust me once he wakes up you'll wish he was back to sleep." Spinner said, from across the room. I looked over at him. He sat in a chair with his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms crossed over his massive chest. He looked the very essence of calm and I envied it. I couldn't relax, not since Clare dissappeared, it seemed all I did was pace, run, or fight. I knew the pack was on Mia's case for bringing me into it. I knew I was annoying everyone, but Clare was the love of my life how was I not suppose to worry about her. Even if I could never be with her again.

"Ugh...Air freshener!" The creature moaned rolling his head on his shoulders as he began to wake up.

"We've spread tons. Nothing we do can cover your smell sorry." Spin said casually from his seat.

"I meant for you all. But that's cool." The man tied up said. "You know these chains can't hold me why'd you bother?" He asked glaring at Spinner. Given this guys position he seemed pretty calm if not amused.

"Wishful thinking, hoping you would just sit there like a nice leech and die quietly." Spinner stated.

I raised an eyebrow at them. They went back and forth in such a calm manner it was almost chilling to witness. "We're not killing him yet." I snapped, eyeing the man who looked so much smaller then me.

"Oh KC. Of course no one is killing me." He chuckled.

"How do you know my name?" I asked feeling immediatly stupid, he had been following us for miles, obviously he'd pick up my name.

"Clare talks about you alot." He answered looking nonchalant. I growled at him in sudden fury. Before I knew it Spinner had me pinned to the wall holding me back as I faught to get to the man. "Calm down it's all good things. Well other then you leaving her. I can't believe she didn't know you were a mut."

"What did you do with Clare, where is she?" I yelled trying to control myself. If I killed him I may never find Clare and that wouldn't do.

"She's safe, and in a good place. Don't worry we've taken very good care of her." He said. I was getting confused, he didn't flaunt this information he simply stated it. " Don't worry she isn't dead, well technically. There was an accident, we saved her. We aren't on a mission to kill you all I swear. I was simply following you out of curiousity. I was bored, I had nerves to shake you proved a good distraction."

"Listen if you hurt her. I swear..."

"Wow you're a meat head, I just said she was fine. We're taking care of her. Damn you need a hearing aid. And here I thought Dogs had a good sense of hearing." I was getting pissed off by this guy.

"I told you, you'd wish he was asleep again. All Vampire's are like that." Spinner told me looking over his shoulder and glaring at the thing as he said the last part.

"Vampire's don't exsit." I snapped getting fed up with this conversation. I wanted to get to the point where I find Clare hide her from anyharm and live happy ever after was that so hard to ask for.

"Ha, What kind of wolf are you that you don't know vampire's exist. Of course we do, want me to prove it." At those words he was out of the chair and Spinner was gone and He had me by my throat. "You broke Clare's heart you know. I should kill you right now for that act alone." He growled at me.

"I didn't mean too. I didn't know she was a werewolf when I slept with her. I should never have done that. I was drunk and angry. I had a bad day." I argued, trying to breath through his tight grip on my throat. I looked over to see Spinner rolling over with a groan. He looked over at us and smirked.

"Fast bastard." He said wipping blood from his lip.

"You had one bad day that resulted in Clare having a bad day ever since. She doesn't deserve to be treated that way. And you're lucky I care enough about her or I'd kill you now." He stated releasing me.

"How do you know her? Why the fuck do you care?" I questioned gasping for breath through each word. I stood against the wall for support and glared at the man as he went back to the chair he was tied to seconds before and took a seat.

"I care because she is part of my family now. And if anything made her unhappy and it turned out I was the cause, my cousin would kill me."

"Cousin?" Spinner asked curious.

"Oh yes the soon to be new Master. He's taken KC's place." He answered Spin and I was lost.

**Adam**

This was too much fun fucking with these people. Spinner should have known better then to not call back up. He was old enough to know better, he should know just one vampire was enough to take on five werewolves at once. I chuckled as KC looked between me and the older mut confused. "My cousin and Clare have this connection. I mean they should sincce he was the one who turned her. But it's more then that. More then what you had, so you can stop feeling guilty for cheating on her, she's over that now."

"What are you talking about?" KC asked looking like he was going to throw up.

"You know what I'm talking about don't make me spell it out to you." I replied getting annoyed. This kid really was a meat head. I mean how stupid could he really be.

"Wait if you have Clare, and say you're not out to hurt her or us, why'd you take her best friend?" KC asked, suddenly speaking yet another different language.

"What are you talking about?" I answered with my own question.

"Alli is missing." KC stated... Alli Alli... The house,

"That was the house from one of her photo albums. Where you ran too, that was her mom's house right. Alli is the Indian girl right. I've seen pictures of her. What do you mean she's missing?" I stood up and began pacing as KC began explaining he knew as much as we did. Only Alli left behind a pool of blood. He ended it with another accusation that it was me who did it. "Sadly no it wasn't me. It's banded for any of us to attack a human."

"Oh really then what happened to Clare?"

"As I said that was an accident." I stated drily trying to piece everything together. Nothing was making sense. Why would she be missing, why would Declan want Mark, why was Snake helping Declan. Was any of this connected, and if it was what did that mean for Eli and Clare.

"Can we kill him now?" Spinner asked, annoyed with the two of us. I laughed at his humor.

"You two are coming with me." I said, and walked towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. If you really are related to the soon to be Master I'm not going. Do you think I'm suicidal." Spinner replied holding his hands up. Wow these mutts were actually amusing.

"If you ever want to see Clare again you will come with me." I said, then looked back at the man with the short spikey hair. "And you'll make him come too." I added and began to walk out side.

"No I'm not going. You're still young there is so much we haven't trained you. One of those things is to be smart and stay away from any large number of vampire's especally thier royalty." Spinner snapped in a low voice at KC.

"I don't care he knows where Clare is and I have to make sure she is okay. So either you come with us or I'll force you too." KC replied back. I smirked at the vemon in his voice, it was almost like watching a tea cup poodle trying to act as a gaurd dog. Priceless.

"Fine but I tell you if anything happens I'm killing you first." Spinner growled and they joined me outside. I turned to them and grabbed their arms.

"Hold on this might hurt a bit." I said and with that I "poofed" us to Bullfrog's office. "Oh look we're just in time for a meeting." I said, and walked over to sit down as the two mutts gasped for breath as they feel to the ground in pain.

"What the hell?" Eli gasped, staring down at the new pets I brought home. "Where did you find these, and why the hell did you bring them here!" He snapped suddenly very furious. Bullfrog stood up and locked the door and turned awaiting my answer.

"That one there," I asked pointint to KC. "He's KC."

**ELI**

I stared at the shaggy haired man panting on my father's office floor in shock. "KC, as in Clare's KC?" I asked looking over at Adam who looked like he'd had a rough night.

"Yep, I followed him and his bitch all night. The other one snuck up on me and attacked me. Or else I would have been home sooner. There is something else Eli, one of Clare's friends is gone. Her name is Alli." Adam said, rubbing his hand through his air.

"Yeah I know Bullfrog just told me." I said, looking down at the werewolves.

"Adam we can't keep them in here. We have Master business to take care of. Eli's bride to be will be here soon." Bullfrog snapped. Adam raised his eyebrow and I cringed at the look he gave me.

"Father..."

"Now get them out. Honor room or basement, somewhere just not here." He growled at me and both Adam and I rushed to get the wolves out of the room. The one with the short spikey hair growled at me as I went to grab his arm. I chuckled at him and held my arm out in a mocking gesture for him to go first. He snarled at me showing teeth and obeyed stepping into the hall.

"Eli, what is..." I stopped dead in my tracks as Clare stared down at us from her room. She was wearing a red robe and my heart would have stopped were it ever beating to begin with. Her eyes weren't on me but the shaggy haired mutt. Oh shit he was KC, I suddenly remembered as they locked eyes and she gasped.

"Clare!" KC shouted jerking out of Adam's hold and began towards her. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Don't say anything about Alli, she is in a fragile state as it is." I growled, smelling the lust on him. It took all I had to let him go to her, I clintched my fist as I watched them embrace each other. I had too, it was the best way to know they wouldn't be trouble, Clare was the best distraction. But my stomach ached along with my heart as I watched her look up at him with teary eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Adam giving me an apologetic look. "We have business to take care of. Spinner join them in Clare's room. Clare can you keep them company, we have things to take care of." Adam called down the hall breaking Clare out of her trance. She blushed and looked down with a guilt stricken look on her face when her eyes met mine. My heart clinched as she simply nodded and pulled Clare into her room. Adam held me as I went to take a step forward to stop what was happening.

"You know it will never work. What they might have had is over, no matter what they think. They are young and niave, but they will learn." The one named Spinner whispered before walking down the hall and joining the small gathering in Clare's room. I growled low in my throat at his words. The mutt was right though, they would soon realize nothing could happen again and with that in mind I had things to take care of. I brushed off Adam's hand and stomped back into the office not even bothering covering my aggrovation.

"Elijah at least try to look happy, you don't want to scare off you're bride." Bullfrog joked dryily. I just ignored him and sat back down on the couch crossing my arm. Fuck scaring them off, if they were lucky they'd get more then two words from me.

"Oh please it's not Eli she'll be after anyways it's the power, it's always about the power." Adam quirked, making the tension worse. My father gave him a cold glare then looked at me.

"Elijah don't act like that. Nothing would happen between you and the girl anyways." He said, as if that answered everything.

"Oh like nothing happened last night?" I snapped sulking at the memory of KC being in Clare's room.

"That never happened." My father stated as if his words made it true. I rolled my eyes and said nothing. "Damnit Eli you can't act this way. Forget about her. She was a mistake remember, don't throw away everything we've worked for on one bitch." My father yelled at me.

I jumped up about to say something when the door opened. "Are we interupting something?" Came a gentle amused voice from the door. We all looked over to see Imogen Moreno and her father stepping into the room. She sported a confident smirk on her perfectly painted lips as she moved over to my fathers desk and took a seat.

"Oh Moreno, sorry we don't have servants to great you or to inform us that you were here." My father said, straightening his composure.

"Because of the 'bitch'?" Imogen asked making qoutes with her fingers and kicking her feet on to my father's desk. This resulted in a glare from my father which she ignored. "Words gotten out about her. No one wants to compete with a new born, I don't care however. She couldn't possibly have anything on me, thus why I'm the one here and not someone else say like Jenna." She stated with a shrug of her petty shoulders.

Adam stared at her gocking at her straightfoward way. This was nothing new though, this is what they all were like. This wasn't my first run in with her and I was pissed off that she spoke of Clare that way. "I'm not marring that thing." I said simply not meeting anyones eyes but trying to focus what was happening in Clare's room.

"_What is that smell? Was he in here with you?_" Then all hell broke lose.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that is a shitty cliffhanger but if only you knew what was coming next. Oh and I would like to say How amazing livelovelaugh91 is for reviewing ever chapter I posted. She is the sign of a true fan of my story and I am honored that you cared enough and enjoyed it enough to want to do that. This chapter is for you.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I am going to try my best to post tonight if I don't sorry. I am helping my aunt clean out her house that she is trying to sale so yeah. Sorry. I'm loving the enthusaism you all have for my story. Hope you all like what happens... Sorry drama will ensue.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

I was shocked, he was here in my room, looking at me with worried eyes and tremendous sadness. My mind was rushing as he looked around my room amazed at the likeness to the apartment we use to share. "So this is the girl?" the spikey haired man asked, a look of disgust crossing his face. My breath caught at his demeanor, of course I wouldn't look like much, not if this guy knows the thing he left me for. "She's one of them KC." He added in a low growl.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned across the door looking uncomfortable. "I don't care, you know that. I'm so happy you're alive." KC snapped at the guy then looked at me and finished gently. I blushed at him and smiled, forgetting about anything but the fact I loved KC. Wait no, I shook my head, he has a baby coming and Eli... Oh God Eli. I thought turning away from KC trying to cover the look on my face. "Clare I am so sorry, please don't be upset." KC cried grabbing my shoulders, misinterpurting my actions.

Oh god I can't do this. Not again, not to him, not to me, and not to Eli. What happened last night was amazing and Elijah Goldsworthy was my hero, my lover, my... What were we? Thoughts flashed back to the night before of Eli's words, of his touch of his taste. We were more then just casual, or at least I think so. "She smells aweful." The other man complained and I rolled my eyes.

"Please you're the one that smells like a wet dog." I retorted, looking over at him.

"See she is one of them. It's her intinct to fight us. KC, don't bother." He argued confusing me.

"No I'm not a fighter but I'm not going to stand here and listen to you bitch and moan. I am definatly not going to stand here and listen to you talk to me like I'm a dog." I growled, starting to shake with fury. I never act like this, I never fight back to anyone and damnit what I just did felt amazing. Yet no matter how good it felt I was shocked. I turned and moved quickly to my bed trying to shake the feeling coursing through my veins. I didn't want to fight and I didn't want to stand there and take anyone's shit.

I sat down on my bed trying to figure out why I was so angry, I mean I could smell them and I didn't find thier scent to pleasant either. But I didn't feel the need to inform them their hygene wasn't the best in the world. But since when did it bother me what other people thought of me? I jumped when I felt KC sit down beside me and hug me. It felt odd to be back in his arms, it wasn't the same. I looked up at him with sad eyes and sighed wondering when things went wrong. Elijah Goldsworthy of course.

"Clare ignore him, he's a cranky old man." KC whispered, causing a chuckle from the man across the room. "Spinner just leave her alone." He snapped before pulling me back to look me in the eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of him, I haven't this far I wasn't about to start now. KC opened his mouth to say something more then stopped taking a whiff of the air. "What is that smell?" He asked grabbing my hair and breathing in. He shook his head and then started moving around taking sniffs here and there. He moved to my pillows and sniffed then growled. He turned gripping my arm as he pulled up and buried his nose into my neck.

The other guy Spinner joined in interest watching the rage form across KC's face. I looked up at him confused and scared. "Why do you smell like that guy."

"No it's the other one." Spinner stated adding to KC's anger.

"Was he in your bed? Are you sleeping with him?" He growled pushing me away in disgust. Anger began to boil in me again.

"Why the hell should it matter, you left me, you have a child on the way." I yelled at him. I didn't feel I should have to defend myself about what happened the night before. I smirked remembering how Eli had tried his best to reasure me that I was amazing. I can't believe KC was acting like this, such a hypocrite. "Eli was there for me when you weren't. He's taken care of me when you were off whoring around." I yelled.

"Eli, that man in the other room? The one about ready to meet with his fiancee is that the Eli you're talking about?" KC shouted pointing to the wall. What the hell did he just say fiancee. "Oh yes he's been their for you. You're his last one night stand before he's tied down to someone else forever." I looked up at him in shock. He glares down at me only to also look shocked then soft. "You didn't know?" He asked.

Before I could answer or think I was running. I didn't know where I was going I didn't care. I didn't care about the IV, I didn't care about KC, I didn't care about Eli he lied too. They all lied, I rushed down stairs that I had no clue where the lead too. "Clare!" Someone shouted after me. I ignored them and rushed for what looked like a front door. It had glass windows so I assumed it was. I pulled the door open and was relieved to see the door lead to the outside world. As I stepped outside and was greated by a warm breeze I let the tears fall.

I wasn't sure where I was heading but I kept my feet moving afraid of hearing the others chasing after me. "Clare?" I heard a deep male voice ask me softly somewhere from the darkness. I didn't recognize the voice confused I turned around, there stood a man I had never seen before. He had shaggy light hair and crystal greenish blue eyes, I stared at him as he looked at me in concern. "What are you doing out here?" He asked as if he knew me.

"CLARE!" I heard people calling for me behind the man, I looked back up at him pleading and he seemed to understand. He grabbed me pulling me to his body and I caught my breath at the scent of him. And before I knew it I was in a dark hallway I'd never seen before.

"What...?"

"Shhh you're safe now. They won't find you, you can stay here as long as you want." The mysterious man whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Who are you and where is here? Better yet how did we get here?" I ranted off questions as I looked around looking for anything farmiliar. Nothing popped out at me, and I was startled that I was here seemingly by magic.

"Who he hasn't trained you to do anything has he?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "I bet you can't even feed on your own can you." He mocked sounding very amused.

"Oh shit, my IV!" I remembered looking down at my arm that no longer had a needle in it. "I need it." I stated practically answering a question he obviously already knew the answer too.

"Wow what kind of Sire is he? I'll take care of you. Come with me. This is my home you are welcome to stay here as long as you need too. You're safe here and I promise not to tell the Goldworthy's where you are as long as you like. I will be loyal to you." He stated, taking my arm and leading me to a stair case. He ushered me down the spiral stairs that led to another floor and more dark halls. We walked through a maze of corridors before we came to what looked like a kitchen. He sat me down holding up a finger and walking to the fridge. I waited feeling impatient. I wanted answers that he really wasn't answering, seemingly avoiding the questions the best he could. I gasped as he brought out a bag and placed it in my hand. I looked down at it surprised and a bit confused then back at him.

He chuckled at me and took the bag back and stepped closely infront of me. "Here like this." He spoke smoothly gently grabbing my jaw and forcing my mouth open. One he did that he poped the bag into my mouth. I penned my eye brows together looking up at him with my eyes, he smirked as I began to smell the blood under the plastic and I growled. Moments later my fangs slipped out and punctured the bag. I groaned as the liquid began to pour into my mouth at a slow pace. I reached up and gripped the bag squeezing to get more blood.

I chugged the liquid and looked up at the man embarrassed by my reaction. "Very good!" He mock applaud me and I blushed. "I am friends with the Goldsworthy. But things have been tough since Elijah's attack, My name is Declan Coyne and you will be my guest of honor. I will take care of you as long as you like."

I was shocked by his words until one particular statement registered and I was mortified. "Eli's attack?" I asked stuttering out the words. I started shaking not looking up at Declan as he stepped back. I didn't want to see the look he was sure to have on his face. I closed my eyes as I heard his laugh of disbelief.

"You didn't know Elijah was the one who attacked you?" He asked, and I was done. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, the next thing I knew I was throwing up and gasping for breath. Eli was the one who killed me.

**Eli**

I was snapping at KC's throat as he held me off of him with his forarms. He was growling in frustration because he couldn't shake me off. "Let him go!" A deeper voice growled sounding animalistic. I knew it was the other Lycan that was being held back by Adam. I had heard the whole thing from my father's office. I could almost see him jerking Clare around and I was pissed off that he had touched her. But that wasn't what made me snap. She knew I was getting married and now she was gone. We had searched and she was no where on grounds.

She could be anywhere at this point and worse she want on her IV and I hadn't gotten to the point of training her to feed her self. All I wanted to do at this point was kill KC and then find her and lock her away until she knows she's the only person I wanted. Oh god I didn't care about being Master. I wanted her. Her smile, her innocence, her blush, her taste, her touch. I wanted to sleep next to her every day, hear her breathing beside me, waking in the evenings to see her resting beside me. I wanted nothing more then to have her with me forever and this filthy mutt ruined that.

I bite down on his arm that was holding me back and her growled in pain and her threw me across the room. "That's right pup sick him." Spinner shouted as I jumped up in time to see KC transform into a wolve. I hissed at him as he began to run towards me, right before he could get me though someone had him by the fur on the back of his neck holding him up and shook him.

"That is enough, we have bigger issues to take care of then you two killing eachother." Shouted a sharp female voice. I looked over to see Imogen standing there with her hands on her hips and her father holding KC by the neck. My mother was standing beside her looking grief stricken and I feel guilty. Clare was out there somewhere alone, more then likely blood lust was getting to her and we were here fighting. I looked over to watch KC was slowly turning back to human form, taking in deep breaths to calm himself.

"Damnit you're lucky you're whore stopped you from getting killed." Hooped Spinner and I growled at him before turning to my mother. She looked so shaken that I wanted nothing more then to take the emotion away from her.

"We've got to work together and find her." I said between clintched teeth. The thought of working with a lycan was miserable but Clare was important, too important to let something stupid risk her life. KC looked at me obviously thinking the same thing. Good if he felt the same then he wouldn't be hard to handle.

"We're going to go to the Master." Imogen said, taking unoffical lead. I looked at her questioningly and she just shrugged turning to leave the room. Fucking damn how did this happen? I wonder as I followed her out.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I didn't really want to stop here but I've taken forever to update and I have been writing this for about four days now and that horrible. To be honest I'm not happy with this chapter but I hope you don't share my feelings. So let me know if I did okay. Sorry for the long wait and hope you like it.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Sorry it was such a short chapter last time. But I wanted you all to have something and to see that yes things are happening. I feel like I rushed into Clare finding everything out and I realized I kind of wanted it to go in a different direction but I will leave it as it is.

Oh and thank you for all your support and I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting I've been so busy.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

I kept quiet on the car ride to The Master's mansion. Imogen and I were on our way to the mansion while Adam and KC were heading to Clare's family to look for her. My mother and Bullfrog were contacting everyone they could think of to keep an eye out for her and Spinner was sent by request of KC to collect as many willing Lycans as possible to help. All of this should have reasured me but really it didn't help much at all. My thought revolved around Clare and the position she could be in right now. For all I knew she could be attacking someone the way I had attacked her. The thought didn't even bother me that it would be on my head if she killed someone.

"We're going to find her. You know Snake knows everything, he would have heard by now that she was gone. Being his job he'll have his own men after her." Imogen said trying to make me feel better about the situation. However, what I had heard about the current Master this only made me worry more. I didn't reply to her as she continued to speed down the streets towards what I had a feeling will be a waste of time. "Dear christ stop worrying." Her annoying voice snapped at me after a few more minutes. "How can you be the future Master and not be able to handle this little situation?" She asked.

"I don't want to be Master." I answered ignoring her look of shook as she jerked the wheel slightly in surprise. She quickly corrected her mistake and gripped the steering wheel.

"I can't believe you." She started ranting. "After everything I am sacrificing for this marrage you're going to tell me this now." She sounded surprisingly angry which made me chuckle.

"Oh really what could you be sacrificing?" I retorted getting tired of her.

"You don't know everything about me, so don't pretend that you do. I'm just another bitch who wants your power, I could careless but due to my families situation I have no choice but to marry you. To be honest I have no interest in you or your power, but my family needs it or ..." She trailed off pulling up to the gate of the Master's mansion. I raised an eyebrow at her waiting but she didn't say anything more. I ignored the feelings that was corsing through me and tried to focus on the topic at hand. The grand gate opened and we slowly pulled up to the mansion. I looked around noticing the guards around the grounds and ignored the fact they all looked at me angerly as we stopped. "Are you ready for this?" She asked suddenly not so confident as she had been all evening. I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me curiously, she nodded and we stepped out of the car.

To my suprise Snake raced out to greet us before we got to the bottom of the stairs. "What happened?" He asked sounding oddly out of character. "Why the surprise visit?" He added trying to calm himself. A woman exited the house and ran a hand over his shoulder before walking away and getting into another car. I didn't miss the seductive look she gave and the sheepish look Snake gave in return. Oh he was cheating on his wife. After the interaction he turned back to me looking a bit more harsh.

"Um... Excuse us sir for the interuption, we're having a situation." Imogen answered looking up at the Master with little to no confedence she had earlier.

"Situation?" He asked looking down at her and raising his eye brow.

"Yes, Sir, it's Clare." I answered this time stepping up. I wasn't going to let him intemidate us, I would soon be more powerful then him and if he didn't like it he'd learn to deal with it.

"Oh your pet how is she?" He asked looking over at me. I clinched my teeth at his choice of words. He glared at me noticing my change.

"She's missing." Imogen stated, in a small voice. She took the attention off of me and I was amazed she didn't shrink back from the look she was recieving.

"And you is this?" He asked nodding his head to Imogen who was starting to look a bit more confortable, but by no means relaxed.

I grabbed her hand to feel it clamy from nerves and I smirked. "This is my bride to be. We're having the wedding next week. But as you said I've lost my _pet_." I replied hissing the word pet. I bit back my feelings trying not to think about Clare finding out about this. Snake looked down at our hands curiously and Imogen smiled over at me. I smirked at her and turned to the Master. "So do you know anything about where she could be?" I asked.

Snake ran his hand over his face and shook his head. "I haven't heard anything. Something must be wrong I always hear things." He said, suddenly looking older then he should. "I'll let you know. There are somethings I need to check on, I'll contact you if I find out anything." He said turning away from us not saying another word. He rushed into the mansion and slammed the door. Imogen looked up at me confused and I turned back to our car. Something was up and my gut was telling me Snake knew it and just didn't want to say.

**Adam**

I stood there akwardly as Clare's parents hugged KC lovingly. The woman had been crying obviously and the man who was I guess Clare's dad looked about as akwardly out of place as me. Another man pulled Clare's mom into his arms and she broke down all over again. "Why would you ask if she has shown up, you were just here. Has something happened have you heard from her?" the man asked.

"No sir, I haven't nothings changed I was just hoping if she heard about Alli she'd show up. Of course you'll let me know if she shows up?" KC asked looking away from him. Wow he was a bad liar. I could tell by the look on the man that he didn't believe KC. "Dad nothing happened trust me. I was just wishfully thinking she'd be home. We have to go." he said, stepping towards the woman. "Helen I'll call you if I find her you know I haven't stopped looking. And Randall keep an eye out if you leave to go home to night." he said. The other man nodded as KC hugged Clare's mom one last time.

I cleared my throat as KC pulled back and I nodded at her family. Helen stepped up and pulled me into a tight hug that took me by surprise. "Thank you so much for helping us look for my baby girl." She whispered into my ear. I patted her back and pulled aawy gently. I wasn't use to being around humans so this was odd but it was pleasant to be thanked. Helen kind of reminded me of Cece in the motherly manner and I wondered if all mortals were like this. My mother sure as hell wasn't.

"We'll keep in touch." I said and turned to leave. KC followed behind me and I was depressed that she wasn't there. I had grown to like Clare, she was family and the thought of anything happening to her was like something happening to Eli. I didn't want to think about it as I followed KC to his car. "Where too now?" I asked, taking the passenger seat again grudgingly.

"I think we should stop by her work. She works in the publishing company below the blood bank. There is a chance she'd take refudge there. Hell that's what she was doing the night Eli killed her, all because of me." KC said speeding away from Clare's childhood home. I sat quietly thinking about this. It was a wonder Clare hadn't been killed before Elijah found her. It was a dangerous place around the blood bank, there were constant vamps hanging out there, tis the fact it was where we got our blood supply. "Was that why Elijah was there when she got off work?"

"How do you know she was getting off work when she was attacked?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did research, turns out her boss had seen her just before the attack. It would make since for her to want to go back there and hide." KC explained and took a sharp turn towards where Clare had once worked. I wasn't sure about this, but I guess it would make since. I grabbed my phone wondering if it would be smart to call the others to see if they had found anything. Cece and Bullfrog would have thier lines busy and it was unlikely that Eli was finished at the Master's meeting.

"Call Spinner see if anything is going on with him." I said, throwing my phone at KC. He caught it and threw it back at me. I raised an eyebrow as it began to ring. I looked at him who just shrugged and I answered it. "Hello?" Eli began ranting into my ear about something being wrong. Damn this was going to suck. "Keep heading that way I'll meet you there." I told KC and disappeared. I had never tried to appear in a moving car so this should be fun.

"Okay dude slow down and speak english." I said appearing in the back seat of the car they were in.

"Holy shit!" Imogen yelled jerking the car to the other side of the road. Eli slammed against her and caused us to go out of control. We stopped in someone's yard and Eli turned and gave me a deadly glare. "We aren't going to do Clare any good if we're all dead." She snapped pulling slowly out of the persons yard. Luckily it didn't look like anyone was home.

I chuckled and leaned back relaxing into the leather seat. "Well hello to you all as well, and really since when has a vampire ever died in a car accident?" I said with a snort. The idea of any of us actually getting hurt if we crashed was too much. "Anyways KC has an idea so we need to go where you attacked Clare."

"Which is where?" Imogen asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"The blood bank." Eli answered, looking very serious. I knew Eli hated when I used the phone as I way to transport but even that couldn't take him out of his solemn mood. I sighed and crossed my arms as Imogen sighed and spun the car around in a full U-Turn, this time Eli was prepared and didn't go flying over the car. I clintched my teeth as I too tried to stay focused on not falling over myself.

"Where did you leave the mutt?" Imogen asked as she started speeding down the other way.

"He's meeting us there. He knows her co-workers I'm guessing. It was his idea to go there." I replied with a simple shrugg. "How did things go with Snake?" I asked shuddering at the sound his name made in my voice.

"It was weird, He didn't seem to know anything. And this happened hours ago. I mean he knew about Mark attacking Clare when it had happened in minutes." Eli stated still sounding out of it. He didn't look back at me just out of the window.

"But Eli finally admitted we're getting married." Imogen grinned back at me. I rolled my eyes at her upbeat persona. Only a bitch could find a silver lining in something like this.

"You know that was only show right. Once we find Clare there is no us, there will never be an us. I could give a shitless about being Master, I never wanted it to begin with." Eli snapped biting on his thumb nail. I raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst then looked at Imogen for her reaction. I smirked as her grin faltered.

**Imogen**

I pressed harder on the gas pedal at Eli's words. How could he not want to be Master, it's the most powerful position, the only thing my dad has ever wanted. I clintched my jaw trying not to say anything, I wasn't about to give up though I was going to get what I wanted...even if I didn't really want it.

"So why would she want to go to work? Isn't it kind of like human to hate work?" I asked not bothering to hide the sharp tone.

I looked in the rearview mirror to see Adam shrug and look out his window. "KC said she was hiding there the night she was attacked. He was saying it was where she went whenever she needed to get away." He stated, strategically leaving out the fact Eli was the one who attacked her.

"Well here we are." I informed them pulling into the garage. I noted the tension easing off of Eli as we pulled in. His fist clintched and his jaw tensed up, I looked over him though he pretended not to notice. Adam leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Before I could stop Eli was out of the car, Adam right behind him. I breaked real quick not bothering to shut off the car and followed. I ran around the corner to see Eli holding KC off the ground by his throat. Wow I thought we had gotten over this already. "Let him go!" I yelled racing up to Eli's side and trying to pull him away. Eli blind sided me by tossing his arm around and launching me across the parking.

"Ahhh." I yelled wincing at the pain, I wasn't accustomed to this sort of treatment.

"Elijah!" Adam snapped looking surprised. He came over and helped me up as Eli and KC continued their growling battle.

"What the hell is going on?" Came a voice from the other side of the parking garage. We all looked over to see a muscular man standing at the elevator. He looked unsure as he watched us. "Oh shit. Let him go!" He yelled laying eyes on KC. He started running towards Eli and KC it was almost funny, what did this guy think he was going to do.

"No Owen!" Yelled another voice, fuck what was this a party. I looked over and saw a blonde hair vamp running towards us from the other side. The man faultered in his steps but didn't stop completely. He looked confused between the girl and us, the arrival of the girl also got Eli confused. He released KC and turned to the girl catching her before she passed.

"How do you know Clare's boss?" KC asked, gasping for breath as he knelt down gripping lossily at his throat.

"Clare's boss?" The blonde asked looking lost as well.

"This is Clare's boss?" Adam asked grabbing the man by the arm. He sniffed him then raised an eyebrow. Boy was I lost, Clare's boss, Clare's lover, Clare's exboyfriend, was everything about this bitch? And who was this new girl and how did Eli know her, I wondered feeling something like jealousy rising in the back of my throat.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on." I demanded forming what might have been a headach if I were capable of a headache.

"Yes please, what the hell are you doing here? I haven't seen you since Clare disappeared." The one named Owen said, he was eyeing KC who was regaining his composure.

"We're looking for Clare." KC said.

"I've already answered your questions." Owen shrugged trying to release himself from Adam who just pulled him in closer and moved his turtle neck aside.

"Is he your chew toy?" Adam asked looking at the blonde. She looked down at the ground not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Have you seen Clare?" Eli asked the girl not worring about the scene unfolding now. Singleminded much? I growled as the girl locked eyes with Eli.

"Clare is m-m-issing?" She asked, looking confused.

"Clare's been missing." Owen said, looking even more lost then me.

"Shut up." Eli snapped at the man, then turned back to the blonde. He gripped her arm tighter making her wince as he shook her. "So you haven't seen Clare?" He asked glaring at the girl.

"Jenna just answer the question." Adam said, releasing the man.

"I ... No I haven't seen her, how long has she been gone?" Jenna asked, I smirked as she practically shrunk away from Eli's anger.

"A couple of hours now." KC said, standing up straight, cracking his neck back and forth.

Jenna pulled away from Eli quickly putting distance between them. "I'm so sorry." She said, looking stricken, "I have to go." Before any of us could react she disappeared.

"Damnit." Eli yelled.

**Spinner**

"Why should we help?" Mia asked, pacing back and forth holding her back. She shared the same look as everyone in the room. No one wanted to get involved with vampire's let alone help them.

"Look I wouldn't ask, You know I don't want to be asking but one of our pack is indanger, and he for some reason cares about this leech. You know we don't turn our back on one of our own. We're not going to start now."

"So you mean because of a one night stand gone wrong we have to risk our own necks?" Lucas asked growling from his position beside his sister and my wife. I sighed at his response. I knew this was going to be difficult almost everything has been since Spike went missing years back.

"I don't care what you all think you are going to help. I don't care that KC hasn't been with us long, the fact is he is here with us now and he won't be going away. He is part of the pack now and there is no taking it back. This might be a pain in the ass but the fact remains we have too. Who knows helping these leeches might help bring peace. Peace is something we could all agree on." I stated not backing down. As much as I hated it, what I said held some truth, a truth that no one could argue with. If there was a chance that helping find one girl would bring the fighting between lycans and vampires to a halt we couldn't refuse.

"Oh please explain how one leech can stop the hunting packs from attacking." D'Marco laughed, pushing his Lucas who was laughing as well.

"Damnit will you pay attention, the future Master is her Sire. We find her he owes us. Remember how his father banned the hunting of human's he could do the same for us. You can't tell me you wouldn't like to relax, no more running, no more hiding, we could all benefit from finding this one leech."

"Plus, she was the one KC was with, so he won't stop either way. Wether we want to help them or not we have no choice but to help KC." Mia helped, stopping to look at everyone.

"Well if you could keep you're legs closed we wouldn't be in this position." Jane barked back but sighed. "But they are right. We can't just sit back, if we are able to jump at the thought of killing a vampire why can't we jump at the shot of making peace. We won't have to fight for our lives. Spike would have liked that." She helped trying to make eye contact with everyone. Yes that's why I loved her, she had a way about her that made everyone feel at ease. I chuckled as everyone failed at avoiding her eye contact.

She stood up and took her spot beside me. "Shit as crazy as it sounds we have to. Hell who am I to deny the pups some peace and harmony, fear doesn't smell good on us." my brother-in-law stated. There was murmurs of agreement and I grinned down at my beautiful wife.

"What would I do without you?" I whispered in her ear.

"Fail miserably at life, and be lonely." She laughed and I pulled her to me tightly. She was right on all accounts.

**Clare**

I sighed content with my position, at first I wasn't sure about feeding myself but I quickly got use too it. Declan was a patient teacher, very caring as well. I leaned back pulling the bag of blood from my mouth looking up at his approving eyes. I smiled widely and stretched.

"Very good young grasshopper." He teased holding his hand out for the bag. I placed it in his hand and licked my lips. He held out his other hand for me, I raised my eye brow at him and took it. "I have a surprise for you." He sung in sweet voice pulling me up with him. "I know you've been a bit lonely and all so I have brought you something."

I got excited as I followed him down the hall and up a flight of stairs. I couldn't think of what he'd get me to help with loneliness. I mean not that I was going to deny being lonely. I wasn't use to being left alone which is what I've been. He turned to be stopping in front of a door. "Close your eyes." he said taking both of my hands. I did as he said and waited as I heard him open the door. He pulled me in and I strained my ears to hear anything that would hint what my surprise was.

"CLARE!" I heard a shriek and then high heels running towards me. I snapped my eyes open and shrieked myself. I knew what it was even though all I could see was dark hair. Alli, he brought me my best friend. Who would have thought I'd meet someone who really understood me. "We've been so worried about you." My friend cheered, petting my hair. I relaxed into my friend's arms and put aside any thought of Eli, or KC or the fact I had no clue where I was at. Only thing that mattered was that had my best friend and we were both safe.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this took so long for me to finish. And I hope you like, everything is getting tangled lol and I'm loving it. So it kinda looks like Declan is winning over Clare... guess no one told him not to play with his food. Stay toned for more.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Sorry that I've been faulty on my updating but I hope this makes up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

"We've been so worried about you." Alli said again holding me tightly. I sighed in relief at feeling her close to me. The thought that everyone was worried about me and still loved me helped my mood immensly. I clutched her to me tighter and started crying. "ugh, Clare let go you're hurting me." She gasped trying to breath. I released her looking sheeplishly at her reddened face. "Oh my God they weren't lying Clare you look amazing." Alli shreiked finally taking me in.

"They what are you talking about?" I asked confused by the way she stared at me in amazement.

"Declan, he brought me here, told me you'd changed. I didn't know this much. Oh Clare your family, my family. They must all be worried. I kind of disappeared too. No one knows where I'm at. Declan said it was for the best if no one knew." She cried, as realization crossed her face. "Are you sure these are good people?"

I frowned at this new information, "Actually I don't really know. I've only just arrived. I've been staying with other people they were nice. For the most part." I stated thinking about Eli and how he lied to me.

"Oh no I know that look. That's the look you got when you told me about KC. Is that why you disappeared, because of a man? Did he hurt you, tell me who he is I'll kill him." Alli raised her voice as she caught my thoughts across my face. I groaned at the thought of her meeting Eli. He was beautiful and it was embarrassing that he wouldn't want me. But why would he I was nothing special. This girl he was to marry was probably the most amazing thing in the world, Eli deserved nothing less. I was everything less. Thankfully Declan had found me, who knows how hamiliating it would have been to confront Eli after learning he had lied to me the whole time.

"It's nothing Alli don't worry about it."

"Don't give me that. I know you better then you think, and I know you aren't a great liar. In fact you suck at it so tell me what happened." She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot impatiently. I sighed knowing that look and knowing I wasn't going to get out of this as easily as I thought. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit down with me on a bed I saw across the room. She quietly sat there staring at me waiting for me to begin... But where to begin? I guess from my attack, I began leaving out the fact it was Eli who hadn't just saved me but put my life in danger to begin with.

**Eli**

I growled in aggrovation as we arrived back at the mansion. Since Jenna ran away I have been on edge. I rolled my eyes as Adam laughed at something Owen said. I swear he could befriend anyone if he really wanted too. Cece came running up to us with a hopeful look on her face but I just shook my head. She sluntched over in defeat as she covered her face to surpress a sob. KC walked through the main enterance hanging up his phone.

"Well the pack has decided to help. However, there is a price." He said, stopping short of us.

"There usually is." I snapped, glaring at him. I wasn't going to forget the fact he was the cause of this even if he was as frantic as I was about her safty.

"What is the price?" Adam asked, sitting Owen down on the stairs.

"Well where Elijah is going to be the Master soon, the pack wants peace. That's all they want is the hunting sessions, no more fued, I'm not even sure how it started but they want it to end." KC answered, looking a bit akward.

"Oh we know how that started." Cece retorted from her place against the wall. I raised an eye brow at her. She never before mentioned anything about that, she only said that it was how things have always been.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked also recognizing the sudden change.

Cece took in a deep breath realizing her mistake. "Let's go up stairs. This is something your father can better explain." She said moving past us and up the stairs.

"So this is for real, you really are vampires and not some fucked up nut cases?" Owen asked standing up.

"What you thought Jenna sucking on your neck was fake?" Adam asked raising his eyebrow.

"No I thought it was kinky." Owen replied honestly, shrugging and following my mother up the stairs. What the fuck was up with that. You'd think he'd freak out or something. Maybe Jenna brain washed him. Fuck Jenna she knew something and I need to find out what.

**Jenna**

I rushed up the stair and pushed the doors open, not caring if they slammed against the wall or if it declared I was here. I needed to find Declan and fast. "Declan!" I shouted running down the long hall.

"Jenna are you okay?" came a gentle voice from down the hall way. I turned to see Declan's twin standing at the doorway to the library.

"Is you're brother here?" I asked, panicing at the relaxed demeanor Fiona had. She has never been one for death or torture of humans. There for if she was put off that meant Declan didn't bring Clare here, which meant she could be anywhere.

"No I thought he was with you. He's been smelling of female, he was just here. You barily missed him. Is something wrong you look pale." She answered stepping towards me. I didn't trust my voice so I just shook my head. Both in an attempt to calm her and rid my thoughts of Clare's pardicament. This was my fault if I hadn't kept to myself that Declan was after Clare then she would be safe now.

"I have to go. Um if he returns can you let him know I was here." I began to run in the direction I came in and ran out of the house. I could have easily disappeared but running was relaxing and distracting. It was like I was running from my mistake, a mistake that more then likely got someone killed. However, right as I was about to run down the road I ran into someone.

I looked up from my place on the ground and almost screamed at the person looming over me. "Why are you okay little one?" He asked in a dark voice. I shivered from the coldness that came with his words. I stared up in awe wondering why he was here. "Speechless how charming. Come on up you go." He added holding his hand out to me. I shuddered at the thought of taking but I had no choice. I couldn't offend him if I did it meant my life and possibly my father's as well. I couldn't do that to him. I reached up and took his equally cold hand into mine as he pulled me up. "Now where were you off to in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Oh there you are Jenna. Oh Master," Fiona called behind me, she raced towards us. "Is this what is taking you so long? I was afraid I'd have to send out a search party. What brings you here?" She asked covering me, while looking up at Snake innocently.

"I actually have a meeting with your brother, I have so buisness it appears that needs taken care of." Snake replied, his voice thawing a little for the rich female beside me.

"Oh to bad, you just missed him. Funny though how he would leave, knowing you're coming to meet him. Quite brave of him wouldn't you say. Unless of course this was a meeting he knew nothing about, in that case it's strange of your actions." Fiona stated calmly. It was almost as if she didn't realize she had just called the Master a liar. She didn't flintch at his cold glare, but simply grabbed my arm and pulled me to the mansion. "You can come wait for him if you want though I have no clue how long he will be. I was told to keep Jenna company until then so I assume he'll be gone for a while. But you know what they say about assuming things." She chuckled sweetly and I almost fainted. Was she suicidal or insane. I wonder watching the Master's face shine with anger.

To my surprise and relief Snake simply nodded his head, and waved his hand. "Just tell him to come to me as soon as he gets in." And with that he vanished from sight. It wasn't until he was gone that I realized just how much his presence affected me. I would have collapsed on the ground had Fiona not caught me.

"I think we need to talk." She said, and helped me back up to her home. I didn't fight her as she ushered me though the maze that was her home and to her room. She slipped us into her majestic courters and slammed the door shut locking it behind her. Once she was sure I could stand on my own she raced to the windows and closed the curtains. However, after the last one was covered she didn't turn to face me. I waited growing more unsure by the moment. "What has my brother done this time. Is it bad?"

"Clare is missing." I stated unable to hide the panic in my voice. She raised a questioning eyebrow but made no comment. "Oh you don't know Clare. She's the girl Elijah Goldsworthy Sired. She went missing a couple hours ago." I ranted trying hard not to let my words mash together but I think I failed.

"What does she have to do with my brother?" Fiona asked, crossing her arms in a show to state she was willing to protect her brother.

I sighed feeling like I was wasting my time. "Everything, Elijah cares about Clare more then anyone else. Do you remember a girl named Julia?" I asked.

At the mention of Julia she froze. Her solid stance changed and I could see she was shaking. "How do you know about Julia?" Was she being serious? "Better yet have you spoken to the Goldsworthy's about this?"

"Fi I've been dating your brother for years now, and no that's how I found out was I ran into Elijah, I ran away before I could be questioned. I don't know what to do. Clare is a good girl, she doesn't deserve what your brother is planning to do to her. But I don't want to betray him." I answered, I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes. Why did I always have to fall for the jerks, hell why did I always have to care about everyone. This sucks.

"We have to go talk to the Goldsworthys." Fiona replied turning to head down the hall. I stared at her shocked, I chased after her curious about her decison.

"But Fi your brother..." I started, was I really about to talk her out of confessing for his brother.

"He's a horrible person and if he does have Clare he deserves what's coming to him. He's not our main concern." She looked back at me as she made her way to her dressing room. I gave her a questioning look and she sighed. Was she getting fed up with me. Probably. "Snake obviously has something to do with it. Either he's hunting Declan to find Clare or he's hiding Declan and showed up today to cover his connections. However I don't think he did a very good job. Didn't you see how concerned he looked." She said stripping out of her clothes. I turned my back to her and heard her chuckle. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." She whispered, I jumped at the feel of her breath on my neck. I turned and she was back across the room pulling on black pants and a leather corset. "There," She said grabbing a riding jacket, "Perfect for what we're about to do."

"And what are we about to do?"

**Adam**

I rolled my eyes as Eli began to pace back and forth again for the fifth time. I could tell he was getting impatient and it didn't help that everyone else other the Cece seemed reasonably calm. I myself didn't see a point in worrying, it's not like anyone would want to hurt Clare so why worry, someone will see her and bring her back. What I was concerned about was how many people she would kill before she was found. That was unlikely to unnoticed by The Master. I walked back over to Owen handing him some food I found in Clare's room. I felt some what proud that I remembered such a mundane thing that mortals needed to survive. He gave me an appreciative smile and returned to eyeing Eli nervously.

Eli had been question Owen non-stop about Jenna and still nothing came out to anything more then his and Jenna's affair. It was frustrating, on top of waiting for Bullfrog to finish his calls. KC seemed on edge too wanting to know what had happened that put us to hunting his kind. However he just sat in a chair with his elbows on his knees and his feet tapping a hundred miles per minute. This caused Eli to growl at him serveral times.

Bullfrog rubbed his eyebrows and sighed a tired 'thank you' before hanging up the phone. He looked up at us and shook his head. "As much as I despise these phones, they are making this alot easier to communicate. So what is it that we are all doing here and not out looking?" He asked, sitting behind his desk, dramatically like he was too tired to stand.

"They want to know about what happened with us and them." Cece said, looking over at KC who was still tapping his foot feircly.

"You want to know about Snake and Spike?" He asked.

"Spike? You know about Spike, she's been missing for years." KC said sitting up straighter now. I looked at him curious as to what they both knew. I had never heard of a Spike before.

"She was just like you, well before you were turned. Their first encounter happened years before even I had met Cece." Bullfrog began. I moved to sit beside Owen who watched intently as he snaked on his food. Dinner and a show. I proped my feet up on the table as he continued. "Snake was in love with her, she was beautiful, or so I was told." He said and I smirked at the look Cece gave her husband. "Anyways, he presued her but nothing he did worked, because she was in love with another. This was in a much different time, when we actually lived in harmony, this was however, before we stopped hunting humans, so times were hard. Our protection relied on our own decisions, not laws we've made. Things between the Lycan's and our selves were stressful but it wasn't that bad. However, when Snake found out it was a Lycan that won her affection he was furious. However, by the time he found out it was too late, she had been turned into one thing he couldn't stand. In fury, he was blinded just long enough for her to escape. Since then she has been on the run. Now it's not proven but after that moment Snake waited for his chance to become Master, as we all know he banded human hunting, hoping we would never fall for another human again. He also put into affect the hunting of Lycans. It became clear they were dangerous, always moving around and hiding, but now I guess you know why that was. If Spike is missing that means he finally found her."

"We are willing to work with you to help find Clare, all of us not just me. But they want peace in return." KC said, his hands were shaking.

"Peace, My dear boy you underestemate Snake's power. He's tricked everyone into thinking you are evil, we can't just change that over night." Bullfrog said.

"But Elijah can, He will be Master and he can force it."

"That's only if he is married, he can't become Master without a bride." Cece stated, biting her nails. It was an old nervous tick she still had from her human years.

"He is getting married, and this Snake person does he have a bride?" KC argued.

Eli stopped pacing and glared at KC "I am not getting married, I'd rather pass on being Master if it means losing Clare." He growled.

"Oh how heart warming." Imogen retorted rolling her eyes. She tried to hide the fact she was hurt by his comment but it didn't work all that well.

"Well what about this Snake person does he have a bride?" KC asked ignoring Eli's outburst.

"No, she was killed by Lycans, shortly after he became Master. Everyone was so shocked and he was so in love that they never made him remarry." Came a farmiliar voice from the doorway. I looked over to see none other then the beautiful Fiona Coyne. I raised an eyebrow at her as she walked in with a nervous Jenna behind her.

"None of us would have killed her." KC snapped, not caring who it was that answered, when he looked up he froze. Fi had that reaction on people.

"However, that is what Snake told people and that is how it came that we hunted you down. Gosh you stink." She replied shrugging her shoulder.

"Enough why are you here?" Eli asked crossing his arms in aggrovation.

"Well Jenna here has a few things to say to you all." She said, pulling Jenna into the spotlight. I tried not to laugh at the way she looked like she was about to passout. "It's okay Jenna just act like they aren't here and you're just talking to me again. You'll be fine."

Jenna took a deep breath, closed her eyes exhaled, nodded and opened her eyes, locking them on Eli. "It's about Clare."

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's about where I feel it should end. Hope you enjoyed, I'll post again before the weekend is over I hope. and...<p>

Because I'm a tease here is a sneek peak of what is to come... Not next chapter but soon. (in Clare's point of view).

_"Oh shit this really does suck!" Adam shrieked as he arched in pain, a scream ripping through his lips. I was frozen as I watched them both succum to this pain that only they seemed to feel. I felt helpless to the agony they were feeling and I just stood staring as tears poured down my face._

And that's all you get. Can you guess what's happening?


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I would like to say thank you to everyone who left a supportive review that meant alot to me. I am feeling better, however I haven't really written alot. I only go two chapters from my little break. But I thought in celebration of Degrassi tonight I'd post them. Let me know how you like them... Sorry for any mistakes, I just wrote them, I didn't fix them... Enjoy and I love you all.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

I pinned my eyebrows together over the way Alli was acting. I was severly confused, it was as if we weren't in a mansion full of vampire's or somewhere that no one knew where was. We had no way of communicating with anyone to let them know, and don't think I didn't notice the healing holes that covered her throat. It honestly looked like she had been attacked, and she was acting like we were just high school girls gossiping again. I wasn't sure what to make of it but I knew something was off about the way she was smiling while telling me about the guy she had met at the police station while reporting me missing.

I couldn't help but push the thought aside though, because as crazy as it may seem she was acting how she normally acted, even though it was unconventenal for the circumstances I didn't really mind. I had missed her, and after ranting to her about Eli, and hearing her threaten to hurt him, I felt better myself. I had my best friend, and sexy vampire who actually seemed to care about me. What more could I really need? As I asked that I had to fight the urge to think about Eli, as if I really needed a player who just wanted some late night fun before he had to go to work and get married. The nerve, I thought watching Alli animatedly talk about how her and this police guy went out to dinner to "talk about me" and how they ended up not mentioning me once, big shocker there really. I sighed.

"What is the matter Clare?" She asked stopping what she was doing and eyed me with slight aggrovation from being interupted. I put on my best apologetic smile and shook my head. She raised an eyebrow at me but shook it off and continued. Yep same old Alli, maybe I was wrong and it was just the fact her personality could over come anything.

"Oh there you are my lovely little chicks." Declan greeted from the door frame. We looked up to see him smirking down at us. Something in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine, which was odd because his eyes were on Alli not me. The feeling disappeared once he turned his eyes to me and something softer appeared. "I'm sorry but I need to borrow Alli way from you. She needs to head home soon and unfortunatly, we have to have a chat before she can go. You understand right pet?" He stated to me, with his smirk not faltering once. I shivered again and nodded my voice no where to be found. I gulped and shifted slightly uncomfortable under his stunning eyes. I looked away to Alli who looked completely mesmorized by Declan. I rolled my eyes, yes my friend was definatly boy crazy, but I couldn't blame her, Declan was very charming, and attractive, and sweet, and caring, and... "Come Alliah." He whispered in a dangerously seductive voice. And oddly even though the words weren't ment for me it still had an imense reaction that I couldn't control. My breath caught as he held his hand out to my best friend and silently led her out of the room.

I pinned my eyebrows together confused about what just happened. "Clare?" Came a new unsure voice from the door. I looked up to see Mark standing there looking nervous. What was he doing here?

"Mark? What are you doing here?" I asked very confused now.

"Um well actually when Elijah kicked me out of the manner Declan took me in." He said, still looking nervous and fiddling with his hands not looking up at me. "I heard he brought you here too, I also heard what happened with you and Master Elijah." He added, staring holes into his hands that were now gripped tightly together.

"He seems to like taking in Eli's strays doesn't he?" I asked, giving him a gentle smile, while also feeling sorry for myself and for him. He finally looked up and looked confused.

"Strays? Clare I'm not his... I'm yours." Mark said, in an even more unsure voice as he had earlier. My eyes widened at his words, I was speechless at what he said. "That's why I'm here Clare, I want to apologize, but I knew a simple sorry wouldn't do, so I came with a warning." he added.

"A warning?" I asked, getting a feeling my world was about to take another turn for the worst. Really did I have a target on my head from Destiny that insisted I be dumpeed into a hell hole every few days?

"Yes, I'm sorry it's about Alli..."

**KC**

"What about Clare?" I asked jumping up at the blonde's words I noticed Eli did the same. He held the same tense stance I held. The blond looked at the other woman, she seemed unsure and very nervous as the girl gave her a pointed yet secure look.

"Jenna what are you holding back?" Eli asked in a stern voice that made the small girl take a step back, and start fiddling with her hands.

"Damnit this is taking to long." the other girl said. "Snake just came by the manner. He was asking for Declan, he wasn't acting right." I looked over at Eli who squinted his eyes in debate at the burnette. She didn't falter in her stance simply stared back at him.

"What did he want?" Adam asked, looking over at Eli as well. Bullfrog nodded his head as if to say this was a good question.

"How was he acting weird?" Imogen asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against Bullfrog's desk and crossed her legs out infront of her.

"Um..." She started looking at Imogen akwardly before turning to Eli. "He said he had a meeting with Declan, yet Declan has been gone since last night. Odd don't you think he'd be gone if the Master was scheduled to meet him. I questioned him about it and he simply shook his head and told me to send Declan to him when he returned. However, I'm not sure he will be returning anytime soon." she confided. I was confused, who was Declan who was she and why was she connecting any of this to Clare.

I didn't voice my confusion though I simply stood froze as I watched Eli for any reactions. As much as I hated to admit it, Eli was the closest I had to any hope at finding Clare. Thankfully he felt the same as I do about Clare and understood the importance to finding her. He glared at these words and release an audiable growl in his chest, this can't be good. I needed to know so I finally asked. "What does this have to do with Clare?"

"The Master has been acting strange lately. It was even more strange that Declan so willingly decided to take in Mark after he attacked Clare..."

"Declan took in your servant?" the brunette asked shocked at Eli's words. This sent a chill down my spine, this had to mean something. I watched again for Eli's reaction. It was shock, fear, anger, and something like sorrow.

"He never brought him home? I should have known of course he wouldn't, it didn't make since for him to take him in the first place. Do you know what he did with Mark?" Eli asked.

"No, I know he has several vaction homes across the world. That was where I was when I was suppose to be away in Europe." Jenna confessed, looking very scared. There was something more I could sense it and I just wanted it out in the open. "We think Declan has Clare." She added.

"Jenna!" warned the other girl, causing the blonde to shrink in and start shaking. Imogen stepped up to her and looked her in the eyes. I raised in eyebrow at her actions, as she took Jenna's head into her hands and stared into her eyes. Neither one said a thing and the rest of the room was quiet. Imogen stepped away with a gasp and a shock look on her face. She looked over at Eli as Jenna began to cry. The brunette glared at Imogen in something like anger and frustration. She placed a warm hand on Jenna's shoulder and pulled her into a embrace as Jenna broke down sobbing dramatically. "Why would you do that to her? You had no right!" The girl now trying to confort Jenna. I pinned my eyebrows together looking at everyone in the room trying to figure out what was going on.

Adam, looked amazed some what put off standing infront of his chair, CeeCee looked concerned and sad standing beside her husband, Bullfrog looked somewhat impressed,yet also perplexed. Eli, looked angered yet curious he was quiet and clintching his fist at the scene. "What did you see?" He asked Imogen who was staring at him, in a mixture of sadness and shock. "Where is Clare?" He growled leaning forward as if to attack soon.

"Not just Clare...Julia." She whispered looking away from him. Everyone in the room froze other then Jenna who was still crying hysterically. Who the hell was Julia? and what did she have to do with Clare?

"What does Julia have to do with Clare?" Cece asked what I was wondering, she sounded shaken and I looked over to see she was gripping her husbands arm tightly. Her face was pale as she stared at her son who lost any color and any emotion, he was truely frozen with all eyes on him.

"Declan." Imogen shuddered fighting to say anything else. "Elijah I'm so sorry." She cried out herself and Eli jumped ripping Jenna from the other girls arms.

"What the hell is she talking about. What does Declan have to do with Julia? And what do you have to do with Declan?" He snapped pinning her against the closed door. He snarled at her, revieling very sharp teeth. Jenna screamed at him trying to get free only to be held up the wall with her feet no longer touching the ground.

"Elijah!" His mom cried in horror from across the room.

Eli ignored her and growled. "You better speak now or I will kill you this instant." He informed her in a very cold tone. No one moved to help the blonde, it was almost like they knew better then to interupt, Adam even looked like he wouldn't mind helping.

"Eli I can't breath." She gasped aroudn his hand that was now around her throat. He released his grip barely placing a hand on her shoulder to support her still not releasing her to the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you, I didn't know Clare. I didn't know I'd like you all. I'm so sorry." Eli pulled her away from the wall and slammed her back against it. She hissed in pain. "Julia and Declan were seeing each other behind your back. She didn't know he didn't care, he was just using her to get to you, he wanted your upcoming power. He hurt Julia when she found out. He did horrible things to her, I thought he had changed, I thought he was sorry for what he did, He said he regreted it. When she killed herself he said he changed." Jenna said, crying again. I heard something snap as Eli held tighter to her shoulder. "He has Clare." She added. With that Eli threw her across the room and ripped the door off it hinges and ran. He was gone and we all stood there shocked. The brunette hurried over to Jenna and knelt down beside her.

"He used you too." Adam snapped looking down at the blonde in cold anger. "He tried to get you to get close to Eli when he saw it wouldn't work it was plan b. You was just a tool for him."

"Adam!" the other girl snapped, looking up at him appauled.

"Fiona, you can't defend her if she knew this whole time." Adam snapped.

"You don't understand what Declan can do. Female can't help it. Just as Imogen here can still memories, Declan can control anything with a two x chromosomes." Fiona growled in defense leaving Adam shocked.

"Since when?" Bullfrog asked, surprised by this news. I however, was confused...Vampire's had special powers that were surprising even older ones.

"Birth! Theory is it's because of me. I'm immune though." Fiona answered rocking Jenna who was bleeding all over her back and forth.

"That's good right, I mean if he wanted Clare and can control any female then he would have forced her to him sooner, which means we don't know for sure he has her." I said, finally catching up to the conversation. Adam picked up his phone and dialed a number before disappearing.

"No, he has her. He's been planning this for a while now." Imogen said, looking in disgust at Jenna. "He likes the game." She added, turning to leave the room too.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked, as she walked into the hallway.

"I have a few people I need to talk to. I'll be back." She said then also disappeared, leaving me alone with Jenna who was bleeding, Fiona who was craddling her, Ceecee who was crying and Bullfrog who was in complete shock it was almost funny. Great now what was I suppose to do? I couldn't leave because of trust issues I had no clue where I was.

"I'm going for a walk." I stated and headed out of the room towards Clare's room which looked like our apartment. If only I hadn't let Mia seduce me maybe we wouldn't be in this position. Maybe I'd be happily planning mine and Clare's wedding and she would be safe and happy. If only was all I could think then Clare would be okay and I'd have her in my arms and this would never have happened. Why did I have to be so weak? I was defensless to save her, keep her safe, I couldn't even be there when she had needed me the most, now I was left hoping she'd be okay, cause that's all I felt like I could was hope.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: I'm so excited for Degrassi tonight. This is going to be a sad season. I'm excited to see Eli, and I hope EClare get's back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam<strong>

I chased after Eli who was cusing about how he shouldn't have answered his phone. "Eli we have to go home. We can't be out when it gets to be daylight." I warned, feeling desperate. I knew he was out to kill and if I got to close I might be his victim but I also knew if he kept going we'd be indanger, Lycan's were on the prowl at daylight, and if they came across us KC's pack isn't the only one out there. I shuddered at the thought of running into a pack during our weakness of the daylight.

"I don't care I have to find her. I have to fix this." He yelled back at me, I could hear the venom in his voice and I broke for him. I was shocked even to hear that Declan had anything to do with Julia's death, then to discover he also had Clare. I suppose I'd be fuming too, frantic to find them. Before it was too late. "Damnit Adam if you are scared just go home." he added, sensing my discomfort as I chased him through the trees. I was unnerved by the fact this was the same wooded area that I was following KC through.

I glanced up at the sky and groaned. It was turning into a light redish hue stating it would soon be daylight. "Eli please be reasonable. You know I'll follow you no matter what but, but remember it's my life you're putting in jepordy."

"I don't care, if it means us saving Clare." He snapped picking up his pace.

"Gee thanks" I snorted after him not bothering to speed up, I wasn't going to lose him. I took a step over a fallen tree but my foot never reached the ground as I was pulled back and off the ground by strong muscular arms. I faught against them just as the sun broke the horizon. At night I'd be able to rip apart whatever was holding me but with the bright rays of light I was weakened and struggled to breath let along fight. I opened my mouth to call out for Eli but my mouth was covered right as I heard him cry out in pain. I jerked forward, barly pulling my captive with me. I grunted in pain as I was being dragged forward. Hate to be the I told you so type but really this was a moment it was needed.

I grinted my teeth as someone else pulled Eli's bloodied body over to us. I widened my eyes in surprise when I saw it was Spinner who was leading Eli over. His eyes also widened when he spotted me but he remained quiet as a female walked up beside him. She grinned wide as she looked over at me, a second catch. I glarred as she purred up at Spinner, who smirked down at her. "Well looks like we have our selves a treat." She growled low to her mate. I glared as Spinner stayed quiet. "So which one first?" She asked.

"So much for peace." I barked at them with a raw laugh. Eli groaned, he looked like he might throw up, which under other circumstances would have been pleasurable to witness. However, this wasn't a drunken mess of an Eli this is a bloody, dangerously close to being ripped apart Eli. Which honestly I didn't find fun at all, he looked oddly green.

"Peace, ha what would you know about that?" The dark haired mutt, flipping her hair out of her face as the wind began to blow. She gave a harsh chuckle before glaring at Eli.

"Jane, dear do you realize who we have here?" Spinner asked, trying to get his bitches attention. I growled realizing where he was going with this. If she found out who Eli was then we'd stand no chance of surviving to noon. Jane raised her eyebrow at me and gave me a quizical look. "The future Master." He hissed, into her ear loud enough that everyone heard. Everything went quiet.

"Which one?" She snapped, causing Spinner to actually flinch. I rolled my eyes at his cowardice action and held my breath as he pointed to Eli. She moved before I could even exhale. She had Eli against a tree teeth bared and off the ground by his throat. Eli groaned unable to fight off the new assult. I watched with wide eyes as I knew what was coming next.

"Let him go!" A female voice demanded through the crowded. I looked over to see a tall blonde, parting the crowd and entering our circle. "I said release him, NOW!" She growled and Jane did as she said. Eli feel to his knees and grasped his throat gasping for air.

"You know as much as I do that he should be killed." Jane growled back at the new arrival.

"No. I know we can't trust him but I also know something else. If he is going to be replacing Snake he is Snake's enemy. He's in more danger from him then us. He is our key to finding out what happened to my mother." The blond replied, with pure domince in her voice. "Nothing shall happen to either of these men." She added walking to Eli. My eyes widened when I realized this woman must be Spike's daughter. I watched as she knelt down before my cousin and lifted his head. "What is he doing to you, I wonder. Has a plan already been hatched that has sent you out in the woods at this time of day." She whispered. "You're my key to revenge. If you're lucky we may be able to help you gain your life back." She stood and turn to the others. "If so much as another hair is harmed on either one you will be put to sleep. Am I understood." Her words echoed through the trees and everyone nodded. Then she turned her eyes to me. "Now where were you off too?"

"We're looking for a girl. She was taken from us, by someone we fear is working with the Master." I answered. I looked over at Eli who was now glaring at me through his hurt eyes. I shrugged at him, a simple statement that I had no other choice if we were to make it alive.

"What is so speacial about a girl?" She retorted with a snort. She caught my eyes as I looked at Eli and she looked over at him. Her eyes gleamed as she realized what was going on. "Snake took your mate?" She stated, something like regreat crossed her face and I pondered what this meant. "We will help you get her back."

"That's what we were suppose to be doing in the first place." Spinner said, suddenly finding his balls again. He gave an apologetic look to Jane and looked at the Blonde. "I think I know what he's looking for as well. Declan."

"Declan? The leech with a mansion on the edge of the mountains? He has always been so kind." the blond said causing me to laugh. She spun on me with furious eyes.

"He is working with the Master. I believe they want him to follow in Snake's footsteps. He has Clare, and he's caused the death of another Eli loved. He's trying to do it again. There are things you don't know about him." I stated, realizing I was arguing a losing fight.

"Non-sense. He's one of the best leeches I've met in years." She argued.

I looked over at Spinner. "He can control female. Of any species. She won't believe me if he's led her to believe it's true. He's the one we need, and it seems we can't have any female with us." I said, making Spinner's face change into surprise. However, he simply nodded. "So you know where he is?"

"Yes, and it's not far from here." He stated. I nodded and looked over at Eli, we were going to find Clare and save her.

**Clare**

My heart was pounding as I looked at Mark. He seemed worried, almost paniced as he looked into my eyes and nodded. "What about Alli?" I asked his nervousness rubbing off on me.

"Clare, you gave me the one thing I've always wanted I've told you this many times. I am forever indebt to you. For that I'm risking my life. He'd kill me if I told you this. But he's going to kill Alli." I pinned my eyebrows together at his words. What did he mean kill Alli. "She was just a trap, another way to bring you more pain. It's a game to him." Mark whispered, searching my eyes almost pleading me to believe his words. I frowned at him, why would he say things like that.

"I can't believe you!" I snapped, pulling back and away from him. "He took you in Mark and you're going to spread these lies to me. For what? Huh you wanted to take me from Eli now him? Is that what it is?" I growled at him feeling hatred move into my chest. I couldn't believe he'd act like this. Declan was such a good person, he took me in and kept me safe, he taught me to control my hunger, he's taken care of both of us why would Mark lie like this. He looked at me shocked at first then glared hard at me.

"He's got you trapped too." He stated, sounding harsh, almost distant. "I've wanted nothing but to return the payment that you've given me. Now I fear I've risked my own life. He has you trapped and I've made a mistake. I'm so sorry Clare." he said, confusing me. "I'll try to stop him but I fear I may not be strong enough. I was hoping you could help but it seems that I was to late on getting here to you. I should have known better." He said turning away.

"Wait!" I snapped, hearing something in his voice and words that scared me. He turned looking at me hopeful. I wasn't sure what I was doing but I felt I had to believe him. "Show me." I stated, feeling scared at my own words. I shook as he held his hand out to me and nodded towards the door. I nodded at him and reached a shaking hand into his. He quietly pulled me through the dark halls of the mansion I was just starting to feel safe in. However, as I followed him into passages I'd never seen before the security began to disappear and fear replaced it.

"Alliah!" I heard Declan purr from down the hall. Mark continued but I stopped in my tracks at the sound. Declan's voice wasn't the only one purring. I could hear the murmur of my friend as it seemed she was enjoying attention from the man who had led me to believe I was important to him. Mark turned and looked at me concerned, I could see through blurred vision as tears began to form in my eyes. Mark grabbed my hand firmly and began to step forward again. I gripped his hands tightly as he pulled me behind him. I could feel my palms begin to sweat in his grasp as we got closer to the intimate sounds from Declan and my best friend. I was shaking even harder as I heard a scream from Alli, this one however, wasn't from the pleasure I knew she had been murmuring from moments before. Without hesitation I slammed through the door. I gasped at the sight before me.

Alli was in a very compromising embrass with Declan, they were both very nude and Alli was screaming bloody murder as Declan had his teeth sunk into her neck. Blood was pouring down her tanned body and I gasped covering my mouth. "Declan!" Mark shouted trying to get his attention. Which worked, Declan pulled back from my friend and looked over at us shock written all over his face. Alli's head feel back in horror as a silent scream tore from her throat. I shuddered as he quickly dropped her and moved away. I rushed over to her side.

"Clare, my love, she seduced me." He said, looking at me. I frowned, stoping inches from her and looking down at her as she gasped for air. She looked up at me shocked as I looked down in disgust at her. I thought she was my best friend, how could she do this too me. I thought I made it clear my feelings for Declan. I took a step back and looked over at Declan who was still standing naked before us. He also looked down at my so called friend who was probably bleeding to death. Her blood covered his chest and I shook my head. It was disgusting they both were. He could have easily shook her off if she came on to him. She was only human after all. He reached his hand out to me and I took a step back away from him.

Why did this always happen to me? First, KC then Eli now Declan, was there something wrong with me. "Clare darling I'm sorry." Declan said, his voice like a sweet song in my ears making me faulter. I stared at him, blinking trying to remember what I had just been upset about.

"Clare..." I heard Alli gurgle out through her own blood. I looked down and she had tears in her eyes. Declan did this to her, did this to me, he was bad. I glared up at him taking a protective step towards Alli. I glared at him as he looked at me confused.

"Clare what are you doing. Come here she can't be trusted, she wants to tare us apart." He whispered, seductively. I frowned as his words danced out at me and I shuddered against their meaning.

"If she came on to you, you should have pushed her away. You didn't have to sleep with her. And what the hell did you bite her for. That is against the law and you probably fucking killed her!" I snapped glaring harder at him.

He frowned at me, which caused me to frown back even more. He looked confused by me reaction, then very angry. "Clare I said come here!" He snapped, his voice this time dancing in a dangerous fire. I shrank away from him and closer to Alli who was still trying her best to breath. Mark appeared in front of me, his fist clinched as he too stared down Declan.

"She's not under your spell anymore, just leave them alone." Mark stated.

"You're nothing to me." Declan replied. "You already did all I needed you too. Think carefully, if you stand in my way I will kill you." He growled baring his teeth at Mark. This didn't seem to faze him very much to my surprise. I was offically impressed by Mark.

"No I think I know what you're up to now, and I'm not going to let you do it. It was one thing to make Elijah pay but Clare shouldn't have a part in this." Mark growled back. I almost jumped with Alli's blood covered hand touched my gripping it as tight as her weak body could. I looked down at her to see she was crying. I moved and held her too me, putting my hand over her wound in an attempt to stop it from bleeding.

"Alli! Look at what Clare did to you! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You must defend yourself." Declan declared, looking at Alli. I pinned my eyebrows together looking at Declan confused, however, I didn't get much time to think for Alli threw herself at me. I was taken by surprise so she was able to knock me to the ground and jump on top of me her hands around my throat.

"Alli what are you doing?" I gasped, trying to get her off of me.

"How could you Clare, I thought we were friends. You tried to kill me because you were jealous. I can't help the love Declan and I have, You should know better then to stand between me and what I want." Alli cried on top of me, her face was pale from the blood lose she's already endured. I was half in shock half confused by the sudden change that I wasn't able to get her off of me. I couldn't believe she was able to pin me down like this in her weak condition, I was even more stunned that she was able to blame me for any of this. I tried to force her off me as she struggled against me. Her blood was puring down her chest and I had to hold my breath from her sweet scent. Lust was becoming almost to unbarable.

I heard a loud crash and looked over just as I finally got Alli's hands from around my throat. I gasped as I saw Declan sink his teeth into Mark's throat and rip a hole in it. Alli must have noticed too, because her eyes were wide and fear raced across her eyes as she looked down at me. She pulled back jerking her hands from mine and shaking her head as she looked down at all the blood that covered her. "Alli dear I didn't say you could stop, but since you have I guess I will have to finish the job." Declan's deep voice whispered velvetly over us. Alli's eyes locked with mine and she began to cry. I looked over at Declan and he was on top of me before I could blink.

I gasped as he pinned me to the ground his own hand now around my throat. I looked up at him paniced as he tightened his grip. "So sad. I could have had more fun with you. Such a shame you had to ruin everything. It would have been pleasureable to kill your friend, then have you too. I would probably of had you a few times before getting bored. You have such spirit in you. I think it would have done you well in bed." He whispered in my ear as his crushed my windpipes closed. I gasped for air as he looked down at me as if he pitied having to kill me. I desperatly clawed at his hands trying to release his grip to no avail. Tears began to stream silently down my cheeks. This was it.

**Eli**

My mind was rushing as we ran through the tree towards the mountains they had mentioned. It was the first time I'd ever attempted to run during the day and I had to admit I didn't care for it, even if it was late day. I knew Adam didn't like either because he has been glaring at me for the past half hour and occationaly he'd cuss me out for being tired. "Seriously, you all are slow!" Spinner called from ahead of us. I pinned my eyebrows in frustration as I realized he had stopped at a clearing.

"No guards?" Adam asked again for the third time.

"No guards, why would he need them if it was a hidden place. Be to obvious if a lot of leeches were just hanging around for quote un qoute no reason." Spinner stated, sounding bored. Might have been because he had already mentioned this four times. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed when I finally made it to him. "That's it." He said looking up at the sky. "And it looks like we made it just in time." I looked up noticing he was right the sun was moments from fading behind the horizon. It was so close that the moon was already taking claim on the sky and shining for anyone who cared to look up. He smirked in achievement. It had been his plan for us to rest then head this way closer to night fall. It was a good idea I'd give him that, but I knew his reason was so he wouldn't have to do most of the fighting himself. But his logic was fitting even if for selfish reasons. He couldn't take on Declan by himself, and I was risking Clare's life just because we were reckless.

"Are we all ready?" I asked, looking back at Adam who was gasping for breath and just reaching us. I raised an eyebrow as he leaned on his knees and looked up at me. It was almost amusing to see him so winded. I shook my head remembering it was Clare that was important right now. I was so close I could almost sense her... Then again I could we were connected. I took a deep breath looking up at the sky. Once the sun was gone I'd have full strength back and I'd have a stronger connection. Just moments now and I'd be able to tell exactly where she was. Adam stood up also looking up at the sky.

It seemed like time was moving in slow motion as we waited, once the moment came it was like the entire world stopped as all that remained was a faint glow from the resistant sun and the bright warmth of the moon that was left victorious in the sky. "Show time." Spinner said. He looked almost too anxious to get this started. I could only imagine how long he's been wanting to get Declan. I took off running the other's following me. I closed my eyes feeling the cool night air brushing past me as I moved faster the the breeze that tried to stop us. Semi-second after I closed my eyes as strong emotion hit me and instantly I knew it was Clare. Fear!

"This way." I snapped running faster. I could sense she was paniced and that worried me beyond belief. We were at the front door with in seconds, however, I didn't pause to open the door. Instead I slammed into it, sending splinters of wood into the foyer that I ran into. Adam and Spinner didn't question me but followed without hesitation. This could be life or death by the way Clare felt it was, there was no time for hesitation.

I continued and ran into the room I knew Clare was in just in time to see Declan throw some poor tanned girl across the room. I stopped for seconds noticing he and the girl was naked, Clare's scream shook me out of it quickly. She was laying on the ground just below where Declan was standing. She had blood all over her and she was crying. However, her eyes weren't on Declan but the girl who was now sliding down to the floor in a bloody mess. "Alli!" She cried. Declan's hand snapped back and slapped her and I unfroze. I was on him in a matter of milliseconds as I slammed him down on his back. "Eli!" Clare whispered sounding breathless. I turned to meet her blue eyes that sparkled with relief and surprise. I turned back to Declan just intime to be met with a smirk before he disappeared.

"FUCK!" I shouted as Adam approached me seconds later. "He's gone." I stated the obvious reaching for Clare. It felt amazing to have her in my arms. Her warmth was intoxicating that I almost forgot where we were or that she was covered in blood... Blood... I inhaled deeply, my heart dropping. I was barely able to catch her as she tried to dive over me to reach the other girl. She was growling, her face scrunched up in hunger as she clawed at me.

"Alli's her friend." Adam said rushing to her. He grabbed the sheet from the bed in the room and covered her. "We have to hurry she's dying." He said, and also disappeared.

I looked over at Spinner. "Burn the place and then hurry home. It's not safe here." I said, and then sucked in a deep breath before also disappearing. I shuddered in pain as I appeared in my bedroom with a slashing Clare in my arms still fighting to get to anything with a blood flow. I cried out in pain as her teeth sank deep into my shoulder. I closed my eyes and held her tight as she began to take deep gulps of blood from me. I ran my fingers through her hair as she took what she needed. Stumbling over to the bed I barely made it before everything went black. A angelic voice whispered my name seconds before I went unconcious.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Okay so let me just start off by saying I saved the episode last night on the dvr cause I couldn't watch it was the commercials interupting... I was so unexpected by how much I like Jake. He kinda is cool... But really hearing Eli say he was on meds was heart breaking just to throw that out there. Makes you realize he isn't a heartless bastard, he can't help it... Makes you kinda wonder what is really going on in his mind? Does he still love her... Duh... Anyways now that I'm done with the ranting I'll start this chapter and possibly post it soon.

OKay so I don't know when I'll be able to post again. My dog chewed up my laptop charger so I am literally using the last 20 minutes to load this up. Sorry it took so long.

But I'd like to thank WhatEverHappened for awesome editing skills and for taking the time to Beta this chapter... You're awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

My breath was stolen from me as one second I'm in Declan's home then I'm standing in my room in Elijah's home. I looked around confused and very dizzy. He held me close not letting me go which made it all the more worse. "Eli...Eli, I-I can't breath." I stuttered out as he clutched me to his chest. He pulled back holding me an arms length away as he looked down at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding as if he too was out of breath. I couldn't meet his eyes. Not with knowing he was engaged to be married. I couldn't allow myself to have any hope that he actually wanted me. He might have came and saved me and Alli but that was because I was his responsibility nothing more. For crying out loud he's been lying to me this entire time. He couldn't even tell me that he was the one who killed me.

"Where's Alli?" I asked ignoring his question. I looked at the door behind him and almost instantly knew the answer. I pulled away from him and took off out of the room. When I had been attacked by none other then Eli, they had brought me here and placed me in their guest room. That was my only hope for finding Alli. I pressed my feet harder into the ground as I approached the room, I almost didn't even pause to turn the knob. I stormed through the room to find Adam over Alli and Cece holding her down as Adam held his wrist over her mouth. "What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped about to take a step to help my friend. However, before I could so much as place a toe in the direction of this horror scene Eli had me in his arms again.

"This might not be the best thing for you to watch." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back. How could he say that. Of course I wouldn't want to watch them kill my friend. This whole time I thought they were good people and here they are torturing my best friend.

"No... Stop!" I shouted as Alli gave out a strangled cry, sounding as if her mouth was full of liquid. I pulled against Eli's hold but to no avail as he just lifted me off the ground and spun me around and out of the room. "What are they doing to her?" I snapped when Eli placed me back on the ground and leaned against the door. I turned on him and pushed him, my anger suddenly evolving. It was about time I confront him about what he's done to me.

"You don't want to watch that." He said, calmly crossing his arms and looking down at me almost debatingly. I glared at him, how could he be so calm when his family was in there killing Alli. "There was no chance of her surviving." He added.

"Oh so you have to kill her?" I snapped with a dry laugh. I was getting back in that room one way or another.

"You don't understand it's the only way we can save her. Clare Alli is being turned, and it's not something you should really witness." He said, looking into my eyes with a determination that almost made me despise him.

"Oh is that what happened to me? Huh you bleed me dry until I had no chance of surviving then you brought me here? Is that what happened to me? How could you do that to me, I was I just a meal? A little snack gone wrong? Why would you even bother, obviously I'm not important to you, so why waste the time... Look," I gestured around me talking very animatedly with my hands and arms. "All I have caused is trouble, so why not leave me with that monster?" He looked stunned almost taken back by my words. Something like guilt and sadness crossed his eyes.

"That monster killed the most important person in my life. He took everything from me. He still wants to take everything from me." He said pushing himself off the door and taking closer steps towards me. "The entire time you were gone I thought my life was over. You want to know why I attacked you that night?" He asked his voice dropping low almost into a growling purr as he stepped towards me some more. I gasped at the intense look in his eyes almost like I was his prey. I took my own step back and unfortunately stepped into a wall. "I couldn't control myself. I got one whiff of your scent and I was done. The moment I woke up from the frenzy you created and saw your bloody face in front of mine, I couldn't. Clare I couldn't leave you like that." He said, cornering me to the wall. I pressed back as close as I could trying to get away from the tension he was causing in the hall way. "I didn't know what I was doing, the guilt was too much." He whispered almost pressing against me pinning me to the wall.

"Guilt, that's why you brought me here?" I whimpered, as much as I wanted to hate him right now the thought of him having never cared still hurt. He gripped my chin forcing me to look up at him. His forest green eyes shun bright merely inches from my face.

"Guilt is what it began with, the moment you opened your eyes before you turned was the moment I knew I couldn't stay away from you. Guilt is what kept me from telling you the truth, because I knew you'd run. I couldn't let you run Clare, don't you see? I couldn't control myself that night you were turned, and I can't control myself now." He said, before crushing his lips over mine and stealing my breath. His lips danced over mine in such a frenzy I could almost feel his hunger for me. One of his hands disappeared in my hair as he pulled my face closer, deepening the kiss as his tongue snaked out to cress my bottom lip. I groaned allowing his warm muscle to slip between my lips and begin it's own erotic dance with my tongue. His other hand clinched my thigh and hoisted up my leg to cup behind his back as he rocked into me with his hips. My own hand to their own accord clutched at his dark locks as he tilted my head back against the wall to get closer to me. I slightly pulled at his hair causing him to gasp against my lips. He pulled back only just and looked at me through lidded eyes. Our chest heaved against each other battling for what little space was given between us as he had pulled away. I gazed at him, in my own daze, through my own lidded eyes. What were we talking about again?

"Guilt has nothing to do with how I feel now." He whispered, his warm breath skipped across my lips. I shivered at his words looking into his glowing eyes. "I'm sorry I ever lied, but admit you would have ran from me." He added, dipping his head lower and closer to mine. He still for all it was worth had me pinned to the wall, my leg still draped over his hip. His gaze fell on my lips as he breathed against me. His hand slid out of my hair and down around my neck and to my chest where my heart once had been, I'm sure if it were still beating it would be erratic, and fast. He smirked as if thinking the same thing.

"Just before you came." I began on a whisper. He looked up from my lips and met my eyes. The intensity was still there but now shared with curiosity, and something almost like hope. "My life was living hell. You don't understand how much I hated everything about my life. You...You saved me." I stated, feeling tears in my eyes. He truly had, he rescued me from an empty apartment, a dead-end job as a secretary at a publishing place I so badly wanted to be a part of, from a lonely existence. I felt the tear slip out of the corner of my eye and down to the corner of my lip. Eli watched it fall, following it with his eyes. He frowned slightly then leaned in and captured the corner of my lip. He sucked on it gently, his tongue lapping up the shed tear. He closed his eyes as if in pain and placed his forehead against mine.

"I can't believe that. You had everything, you had options and I was the monster who stole all that from you." He said. I could here the truth behind his words, the pain he was felling as he believed whole-heartedly that he had destroyed my life.

"The only thing you stole is my heart." I whispered against his cheek, breathless at my own words. They were true. The truest thing I've said in months since me and KC had started having issues. He let out a chuckle on a gasp of air and looked into my eyes.

"You are..."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Elijah dear, people may think I'm a slut but that doesn't mean I like to share." Came a voice from down the hall. I snapped my head over to see this beautiful women staring at us. She gave me a cold glare then looked at Eli questioningly. I could feel a low growl form in Eli's chest that never made it to his throat as he repressed it and looked over at the woman.

"Go away Imogen." He snapped, his eyes flashed and he pulled me behind him. I was confused by this. Who was this woman and why was she interrupting the happiest moment of my life.

"Yeah right and let my fiancée have his way with some other woman?" She replied and my breath stopped. This was Eli's fiancée, how had I forgotten he was engaged? I stared over his shoulder at the beautiful girl with long dark hair and stunning features. I stepped back from Eli only slightly but it was enough for him to notice.

"Imogen now is not the time." Eli hissed, his whole body was shaking as I took another step away from him. I couldn't believe I forgot he was engaged. I couldn't believe I fell for him yet again. All he said was lies and I was a fool for falling for it all over again.

"Now is the perfect time. How do you think I feel watching you two. Did you not think of how I'd feel watching you practically kill yourself to find her? And what is she, nothing more then a human." She spat at us. My mind was racing. Eli had been desperate to find me? So maybe he wasn't lying to me, but this woman standing in front of us was too beautiful for me to not feel insecure. Eli reached his hand behind me to touch me I gripped it back hoping to make since of what was going on. "Oh look she doesn't even know that right after you were with her, you came to me. To be with your real love. How cute, she's holding on to last hope." She cooed as if I were a puppy. I my self growled and Eli's gripped tightened on me.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked. I could see his muscles tense as she took a step closer.

"What do you not want her to know that you came to me. How you poured out everything you liked about me? How you spent all night making sure I knew how you felt?" She stated and I froze. That's what he did with me. I stepped away from him again this time at a bigger pace. My mind was racing at her words. How would she know that; Unless Eli did do it with her too.

"Clare don't listen to her. She's lying. Imogen stop it." Eli snapped.

"No. I won't allow you to make a fool of me or her. Neither of us deserve it. Might as well save one of us. She doesn't have to put up with your lies any longer. Set her free. Elijah." Imogen stated looking at me. I frowned at her as she stepped closer to her. "Tell her the truth." She said looking at Eli. They silently communicated with their eyes and I froze as he turned to me. His eyes were stern and his face was cold. I looked up at him quizzically.

I was confused why was he suddenly looking at me like that. "Eli?" I questioned feeling my still heart breaking. He shook his head and met my eyes.

"What she says is true. Clare this is Imogen my fiancée. The women I'll be spending the rest of my life with." He whispered. I gasped at him, shocked to the core at his words. How could he be so passionate only moment prior and now be so cold hearted. He looked away closing his eyes as an unreadable expression crossed his face. I shook my head. No... He couldn't be telling the truth. However, our little moment was broken by screams from the room Alli was in. Oh shit Alli, I forgot about her. I glared at Eli, for many things but for mostly making me forget about my best friend in a time of need. I stormed to the door and flung it open and stepped in. I was frozen in my spot at what I witnessed. Alli was tied to the bed and arching off of it in shear pain. However, she wasn't the only one screaming. Adam sat in the chair that still remained by the bed. He was clutching the arms of it in pain as he growled in his own pain. I stared in confusion as they both came down and all was quiet for a bit.

"What the fuck was that?" Adam asked on a gasp of air as he looked up at Cece.

"You know, it will only get worse so prepare yourself." She said, placing a calm hand on Adam's shoulder as Alli began to toss and turn on the bed. Her arms and legs were restrained but she fought against them.

"What is happening to her?" I asked staring at my friend as she struggled against the restraints and the pain.

"Clare dear. You shouldn't be here." Cece said looking up at her in shock. I shook my head taking a step closer.

"No she's my friend, I need to be here for her. What is happening?" I asked again crossing my arms in determination. Eli slipped into the room behind me placing a hand on my shoulder I shook it off and glared at him. "You are the one who shouldn't be here. Go back to your fiancée." I snapped at him, rushing to Alli's side as she shrieked again. Adam too groaned in pain. I raised an eyebrow looking at Cece who was giving her son a look before he stormed out of the room. I gave a sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to deal with him during this and then looked down at Alli who cried out again. "What is happening?" I asked.

"Alli is changing. The same thing happened to you. Adam here saved her." She said, proud gleamed across her face as she gently touched a crying Adam. I frowned at his reaction.

"Why is he hurting too?" I asked, I was confused about this.

"When you sire someone you feel everything they feel. It's worse during the turn. After time you can learn to control it but it takes years. It goes both ways. For the rest of their lives they'll feel what the other feels, pain, fear, pleasure. You and Elijah are the same way." She said, giving me a pointed look. I frowned at her. She said it with a slight smirk that made me wonder however any thoughts were gone as cries of pain sliced through the air.

"Oh shit this really does suck!" Adam shrieked as he arched in pain as well, a scream ripping through his lips. I was frozen as I watched them both succum to this pain that only they could to feel. I felt helpless to the agony they were feeling and I just stood staring as tears began to pour down my face. "How long until this is over?" He asked, sweat pouring down his face.

"I'm sorry dear, it's hard to tell." Cece replied slipping an IV into Alli's arm. I gasped at the scent of her blood and groaned. I took an unknowing step towards the bed licking my lips. "Clare dear maybe you shouldn't be here. Why don't you go and get something to eat. You look hungry. There is a fresh supply of blood in your room." I shook my head looking up at her confused. I looked back at Alli's arm and stared at the blood that was now sliding down her arm in a perfect line. I groaned captivated by the crimson color, the smell almost intoxicating as it hit me. "Clare Now!" Cece snapped at me looking back over her shoulder at me. I frowned but nodded forcing myself to turn. "I'll come find you when it's finished...Oh and Clare please don't leave the mansion. I don't want tonight to repeat itself." She added as I slipped through the door. I closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed I was in the hall alone.

I rushed to my room tears steadily pouring down my face at this point. Had I ever felt this bad when KC had left me? I wondered but for the life of me couldn't remember. "Damnit Imogen!" Eli's voice called across the room.

"Oh come on it's nothing I hadn't seen before." She purred, almost in a mocking tone. I gagged at the suggestion that laced her words. She was in Eli's room with him and I could only imagine what he was or wasn't wearing. I covered my mouth to hold the sob that was trying to escape. I couldn't be caught in the hall crying, not over him. "Come on let me help you relax." She sang to him and I couldn't catch the next sob that ripped from my chest. I turned and rushed into my room and slammed the door. I bolted the lock before running and collapsing on my bed crying my eyes out. I shock, unable to control anything, not the sounds I was making, not the tears that wouldn't stop, not the trembling of my body. I pulled my knees to my chest and laid in fetal position in the dark room on my bed that still smelled like Eli. I groaned remembering the night I shared with him. My heart broke knowing he had lied and I had been so stupid as to allow him to use me like that. But it wasn't only him, Declan had done it too, and KC before them. Why couldn't I be better? I cried until I fell into unconsciousness.

**Declan**

"Damnit boy you can't be here!" Snake snapped at me as I stepped into his office. His eyes glared at me, as they glowed with anger.

"Cut the act, they know. I'm not sure what they know but they know enough. They have the girl back and will more then likely start hunting me soon." I replied. I walked up to his desk and slammed my fist down. I was frustrated, angry to no ends. I was so close to yet again taking the one thing Elijah Goldsworthy loved more then anything away. So close just to face defeat. But it wasn't done yet. "I will get her." I stated, looking up at the Master. I didn't even care about the main reason we wanted Elijah out of the picture. The position of being Master was a vague aspiration compared to killing Clare Edwards. I clinched my shaking fists together and nodded. That was exactly what I wanted to kill Clare. Her gasping body below me as I strangle the life out of her. Hopefully Elijah will be around to witness my next mission. It would make it all the sweeter.

"Calm down. We need to move fast then. We need to get the girl back and soon." Snake said.

"Clare is mine. I'll have her back soon enough. For now I must stay here. My home will no longer be safe." I stated turning to leave. Oh yes Clare was mine and when I'm done with her she'll only ever be mine.

* * *

><p>AN: Well leave some love and let me know what you think. I'll write out the next chapter and type it up once I get a new charger. Love you all.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Okay I hate Imogen more then anything I've seen on Degrassi, even more then JT dying! I mean really. But let's get on to the story which so happens to have Imogen ruining things as well. lol perfect. Hope you all like.

And for a more recent AN I'd like to reply to a few reviews first off….

Several people have mentioned Jake, I had planned on putting Jake in the story but he's not going to be for Clare, that will just make everything all the more complicated for what I have in mind. No, he's going to have eyes for someone else. (If anyone can guess who I'll give you a sneak peek into my plot line for my next chapters. Bonus for if you can tell me if he's human, vamp, werewolf, or something else)

Also many had asked if I would do a sequel, and to be honest I hadn't thought of that. You must all have noticed how much closer this was getting to a climax, and of course the end. Yes that's true I don't plan to have anymore then 6 more chapters, cause I would like to actually finish a story and move on to another idea I've been working on. But I think if you all really like this and after I post the last chapter you all still think a sequel would be nice I'll see what I can do. It might take a while but I'll do my best. (PS go read Night of the Loving Dead!)

Degrassiismylyfxoxogossipgirl Declan in no way loves Clare in this story. He just wants to distroy Eli and gain his power and he knows Clare is the most important thing to Eli right now and his best bet of disabling Eli.

And I know many if not all of you thought Imogen was a heartless bitch in this chapter and it was meant to be that way. I loved how it related so well with Degrassi last week cause I wrote that right before ever meeting her so I was pleased, but hopefully this chapter helps out a little on you understanding her and realizing how good of an actress she really is.

Well now that that is finished and I've answered everything that I can recall needing too. And waisting a whole page on my word document, I give you chapter 28 to Dead of Night and Day.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli<strong>

I turned on Imogen as soon as the angered Clare stormed back into the guest room. She looked up at me with an odd some what innocent expression. "What the hell was that?" I asked, glaring down at her small figure.

"You know as well as I do that you can't protect her like you want too unless you are Master. You also know you can't be Master unless you're married." She stated crossing her arms in her defense.

"I could..."

"You could what? You could marry her? Oh that's fresh; you know our marriage will only strengthen your power. My family is old and you know it." She argued as if it made any difference.

"How could you..."

"Elijah, she will die if we don't hurry. If you don't take Snake's power she will not only never marry you, but never breathe again. Are you willing to risk a few weeks with her or a life time."

"Ha a life time? What are you suddenly going to share?" I asked with a short snort. I snarled at the thought of marrying her. I detested her now more then anything.

"I won't share; I wasn't lying when I said I don't. However, I will tell her the truth, and our marriage doesn't have to be official. You have no clue what my father is capable off. He didn't gain his power with age. I have a plan; the question is what do you have to lose?" She declared stepping closer to me. She peered up into my eyes and I shuddered at the intensity in her eyes. I frowned realizing she was snatching my thoughts just as she had with Clare. "You won't lose her. I saw her mind; you could never lose her now. I'll tell her the truth when the time comes. She'll know, that's the least I can do." She whispered, placing her hand around the back of my neck and toying with the ends of my hair.

"I can't lose her." I whispered back. My eyes stung at the thought of not having her. From the moment her blue eyes opened I hadn't been the same and now I knew why. I was in love for the first time since Julia left me, I was in too deep with no way out. I watched Imogen's eyes for any sign of unfaithfulness. Her eyes glow in front of me and she smirked.

"You won't and you can trust me. I don't have any intention of getting in the way of love." Her head snapped to the door once she said that. I pinned my eyebrows together as she frowned and grabbed my hand pulling me down the hall.

"What..." I began before she shoved me into my room and covered my mouth.

"You don't want to cause anymore trouble do you?" She questioned looking up at me knowingly. I glared at her and jerked away.

"What the fuck are talki..." Before I could do anything she covered my lips with hers. It wasn't a passionate kiss, like I had shared with Clare, it was more like a cold rude way of saying shut the fuck up. I pulled back and whipped my mouth and rushed away from her. "Dimmit Imogen!" I snapped still tasting her lips on mine. She simply responded by covering her lips with a finger.

"Come on it's nothing I hadn't seen before." she purred at me making a face. What the fuck. The odd face she made didn't match the suggestive tone she was displaying. "Come on let me help you relax." She sang and I almost gagged as she winked at me. I was about to ask her what she was doing but then I heard a gentle sob on the other side of the door she stood in front of soon followed by a door slamming. Clare.

"What the fuck!" I snapped, clinching my fist, forcing myself to stay where I was.

"You'll thank me later. Go hunt get the anger out. Don't kill anymore poor girls." She cocked her head to the side as if she was listening to something. "She's only hurt right now. Anger hasn't sunken in. We better have a wedding planned before she snaps." She said, before turning to the door. She slipped out quietly closing the door behind her. I gapped at her exit. She was fucking strange. I frowned however, as a feeling of despair crossed my mind. Clare's feelings were seeping into my own and it hurt. I placed my hand over my chest and froze. Broken heart. Clare...

**Imogen**

I hate having to do this shit. Always having to do my fathers biding. I wish I could have what Elijah and Clare had. I walked out of Elijah's room and quietly made it out of the mansion. I took in the cool air and sighed, wishing I could be free to have my own life. If only I could have just one person look at me even in a small portion of the way Eli looks at Clare my life would be perfect. Frowning I made my way towards my own home. I slipped into my sporty car and head off into the night feeling even worse then before. It's not that I envied Clare because she had Eli, I could care less about Eli but I wouldn't mind if he looked at me that way. I shook my head at the thought and pulled out my phone. "Hey dad. Yes of course I did. And yes we are. When do you want the wedding to take place... Fine... Yeah call them talk to them." I listened while he explained that I couldn't back out now, if I did it could mean him his life. "I understand father, but do you know how badly it's hurting them. They have love, Love father, do you know how hard that is to find?" I shouted into the phone. I was enraged at him.

Just because he had made some mistakes and owed his life to Bullfrog didn't justify the fact, I had to sacrifice so much and keep apart two lovers. I know they had it planned from the moment I had been born only weeks after Elijah, but that didn't change the fact it hurt to know I never got the chance to find what he had already won and lost just to win again only to have it taken by this stupid arrangement. "He doesn't even know. I mean really, if I had to suffer for this why couldn't he at least feel the pain too?" I snapped suddenly feeling very angry towards the situation and jealous he got to live a normal life while I had been saved for this main purpose. Tears laced my eyes as I heard my father explain it was best this way.

"Sweet heart if you had been Julia you wouldn't be alive right now. This is the only way any of us can be free. Trust me it will all be over soon. Just let me talk to Bullfrog, he'll understand the sooner the better for everyone. He will be Master in less then a month, hang in there." He stated trying to calm me down.

"Will I really be free?" I asked, as a tear feel down my face. I wiped it with my other hand and took a sharp turn left to head down my own abandoned street.

"Of course you will. We all will. Be careful, honey from what I've heard Snake is restless." With that he hung up on me. I paused at the gate that encircled my home and snapped a finger for it to open. I proceed to pull to the front of my house only to be greeted with something I never expected.

**Clare**

I curled up in a ball on my bed fighting nightmares that sleep seemed to bring with it. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Declan and Mark and Alli covered in blood. It didn't help that every now and again I could hear her screams of pain from down the hall. Not to mention the eerie feeling someone was watching me every now and again. That feeling passed over time and I was now just laying there curled up wishing I could push everything out of my mind. An impossible task but something I desperately wanted to do.

I never heard Imogen leave Eli's room and that fact made me literally want to die. I sighed realizing sleep wasn't going to arrive anytime soon so I gave up. I flopped over the side of my bed and headed for the refrigerator that was in the room. Ceceila said there was blood in here and maybe that was what the feeling in the pit of my stomach really was. I was just hungry. With that goal set in mind I breezed through my room without any acknowledge of my surroundings. I reached to grab the handle, "Clare you're awake." I heard a voice behind me. I screamed and covered my mouth and turned to see KC laying on the couch. His hair was disheved and he looked at me squinting through the dark room. I placed a hand over my chest, an automatic reaction from my mortal days that I found to be silly now. I took my hand down and eyed him.

My thoughts flying back to when I had been mortal and he had become distant. I remember all those nights he'd sleep on the couch instead of in our room. I frowned realizing how fresh that pain still was. I stared down at the man I had once been in love with and was ashamed that he still held power over me. I felt trapped in this room with him. Something I didn't quiet enjoy. "Why are you in here?" I asked, unable to hide my cold tone.

"I've been here." He stated sitting up, the afghan around him pooled in his lap. "I was trying to attempt sleep when you stormed in here. You were so up set I just let you be. I didn't figure you'd want me involved." He explained. So the weird feeling of being watched was him. "What did he do to you?"

Before I could explain the door burst open revieling an equally disheved Eli panting at the door. His face shun with worry and he scanned the room, his eyes landing on KC. I could have sworn I heard a low growl escape Eli but that could have all been wishful thinking. I sighed and then glared at him. He was only wearing pajama bottoms and his hair was sticking up in everyother direction. I frowned wondering if Imogen was still in there with him. I decided that was best left unknown so I turned back to the fridge remembering my initial goal and used it as a distraction. "Why did you scream?" Eli demanded, sounding like he was trying to control himself. I grabbed a cool bag of red liquid then turned to find him still glaring at KC who was wiping sleep from his eyes.

"I was startled. That's all. I'm fine. KC is taking care of me." I stated before even thinking what the words would mean to him, as they left my lips. Eli turned his gaze on me and lifted an eyebrow. KC also looked up at me somewhat surprised and amused. I met his eyes and he seemed to see something I didn't even know I was pervaying to him.

"Yeah she's in good hands here." KC stated, with a smirk on his lips. I frowned at him trying to provoke Eli, but shook my head. I couldn't think that way Eli deserved to be hurt. Just like I was hurt. Besides why should he care I was just a one night lay, I thought bitterly.

"Oh really just like she was in good hands while you were sleeping around behind her back? Just like when you got another bitch pregnant while she was at home waiting for you? Or like how you left her, for any ol' person to come along and snatch her up?" Eli snapped clinching his fist at his side. He was practically shooting daggers at KC.

"Oh you're one to talk. We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't attacked her in the first place. Besides from the sounds of it I am not the only one who slept around behind her back. At least I had an excuse. I couldn't control my weakness, I was only a mortal after all, but you. How could you knowing you were engaged to be wed." KC snapped back jumping up from his spot. I quickly rushed forward and grabbed his shoulder to hold back his shaking. That was the last thing I needed was for the two of them to go at each other.

"Just drop it. KC it's not worth it. Everything is done that's done. Nothing can change so let's just move on." I stated, the words killing me as I thought there was no way I could move on from this. "I'm fine Eli, thank you for checking on me but I think you should leave now."

"But you're letting him stay?" He asked pinning his brows together in a gesture of frustration. I nodded my head, I hurt to allow him to leave but I couldn't allow myself to be stupid any longer. "Clare don't do this. It won't end well."

"Oh really. I think I can handle it. Nothing in my life will end right ever again. Don't worry about me I can handle myself just fine." I snapped, with that I slapped the bag of blood to my lips and bite down. I sighed in releif that I had a reason to not talk and that I could just gather my thoughts. I was already regreting what I had said, but that didn't stop me from not taking them back. I had to be brave and stand up for myself, something Alli would be proud of me for doing. I sighed again as the cool liquid slipped down the back of my throat, relieving the slight ach that was forming in my lower stomach and throat. The burn slowly disappeared as I looked between KC and Eli. Both were being drawn away from me, both with responsiblities I had nothing to share in. Yet I loved them both so deeply.

KC had been my one and only, my entire life. He had been there for my parents divorce, he'd been there to help me pick up my life when I had lost my sister. He was even there to motivate me to finish my homework late at night, or push for that last thousand words for my college applications. He had been the back bone of my life for so long, I wasn't sure how I was even standing up right now.

Then there was Eli, he really did save me from my lie of a life after KC left. He gave me a new home, new family, all apart from the life I'd lived and felt trapped in. He made me feel important and special and as much as my mind tells me different, my heart tells me that he wasn't lying to me. Everything he said was true. But I was going to allow my self to fall for any more traps. I was finished after tonight, I won't see KC again and Eli will be nothing more then a ghost in this house that I will avoid at any cost. At the wedding I'll foreign interest then come back to my room cry quietly and move on. Once Alli was better, I'd have my best friend, and I'm sure Adam could introduce me to someone who won't try to kill me or leave me for the next tail that passes him by.

I pulled the empty bag from my mouth and nodded my head. "You can leave us now. Elijah, go back to your fiance, we'll be just fine. Again thank you for your concern, for tonight KC will protect me so you can go on with your night without any obligations." I stated simply and looked down at KC who was eyeing me curiously. I gave him a small and then looked up at Eli's amazed face. He glared at us but also seemed at awe with me. I pinned my eyebrows together and tossed the empty bag into the trash. Oh, he didn't know I knew how to feed myself. I gave him a smug look. "Declan taught me, during my stay with him." I stated and moved in front of KC looking up at him. I took a breath of confidence and met his eyes. "If you could do it to me with her, then it only seems fair you do it to her with me." I purred at him.

KC's jaw dropped at my suggestive tone, and he swallowed hard as I place a hand on his shoulder and brushed it down to rest on his chest. "You know for old time sake." I added, then looked over my shoulder and met dark green eyes. "You can go now. I told you KC's got me." I told him and looked away before I could see his reaction to my words. I smirked at KC who looked like he swallowed his tongue. I heard the door slam behind us and I sighed and leaned up to KC.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, He looked suddenly very worried, that I might run away.

"It seems only fair plus, I miss you, KC. I still love you but I'm not tareing you away from your family. Just this one night then never again. KC I don't think I'll be able to bare seeing you again after tonight." I whispered feeling a tear fall down my face. He brushed it softly with his thumb and then nodded his head.

"One more night is all I could ask for. I'm so sorry Clare." He stated, opening his mouth to add more, but I replaced his words with a soft moan as I kissed him.

**Eli**

I stormed out of the house and ran as fast as I could into the woods. I couldn't do this. I couldn't stay in the house knowing what she was doing, It was going to be bad enough I'll be able to feel what they are doing, I couldn't hear it too. How the hell did my life get so fucked up all over again? I thought I had finally put myself together enough to accept my position as Master, accept that I'd have to get married. But now all that seemed so impossible if it meant I lost Clare. I growled as I realized Imogen was right, the only way I could save Clare and keep her safe is with the power of being the Master. Only a few short weeks. And I'd like to be married by then.

With this thought in mind I rushed towards Imogen's home to start planning a wedding I honestly didn't want anything to do with. Things would have to be quick, I could feel with the close approaching event, Snake will try something, and Declan will go after Clare again. That much I was sure of. For tonight Clare was safe, and in order to distract myself and get things done I headed up the abandoned road that lead to Imogen's house.

The moment I stepped foot in front of it I knew something was wrong…

* * *

><p>AN: Well my cousin has been awesome about allowing me to use his laptop to write every now and again. So here was the next chapter. I hope you all liked it and don't hate me. Let me know what you think about the direction I'm going in. And there will be some more twists to this story so be prepared.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Hey just wanted to let you all know I finally recieved my computer charger. However, I have 300 pages and a book review due on tuesday so I can't really write right now. I have been brain storming and I have an idea for what I'm going to be doing soon. I realized I made a mistake saying that Cece and Bullfrog were an arranged marrage then saying that Cece was like Clare so it kind of feel into a way to tie everything together so you'll all see what I mean. I haven't given up on this story I swear. I just haven't had my computer and I am back in school again and really this semester sucks. I'm only two weeks in and already behind. How is that possible I don't know. But I swear I'll post again before next weekend.\

Oh yeah and whoever has been harrassing me about updating again soon... I love you! You're freaking awesome, you were kinda rude but in a epic way it made me smile. I'm sorry I've been keeping you waiting. Just another week I swear you'll have a new chapter. Thank you for your support and remember this is EClare so ignore Imogen and just have faith that things will work out cause I promise they will. Love you all and I"m sorry it's been so long I'll make it up to you.

Lilith.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Okay so I've searched and searched I thought I had already started this chapter, or at least brain stormed an outline but I can't find it anywhere so he I go at trying to remember what I had placed into my mind. So wish me luck and I hope it was worth the wait.

Well I just want to say today is Sept. 11. My sister is now 10 years old. It has been 10 years since that terrible day but also a joyous day. My sister is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to our family. She's Autistic and she has helped us understand and become more patient with a world that other wise would crash planes into other peoples buildings. May us take a moment of silence before reading this to remember those who's lives came to a hault and came crashing down 10 years ago. Let us also remember the good things that came from it, my sister, heros, a stronger nation.

* * *

><p>KC<p>

I sat at the edge of the bed, rocking back and forth while trying not to make any serious movement that would wake up Clare. I've known her so long, I knew as soon as she woke up she'd regret her actions and then get embarrassed. I sighed looking back at her. The single candle only slightly illuminated her face. Her beauty was intensified by the shadows that covered her and camoflaged the tear stains her fit had created. I shook my head looking away from her.

Guilt continued to surge through me. It only made it worse to know just how bad I had hurt Clare. After tonight there was no doubt just how much I had ruined her life.

_"I'm sure KC trust me." Clare purred in my ear as she scrapped her nails down my scalp and through my hair. I groaned pressing down on her with my waist, capturing her lips and inhaling her gasp. _

_"I do trust you. I truely am sorry Clare, I will forever, remember this night as my last best night ever." I whispered against her swollen lips. I rocked my hips against hers, setting a pace that both of us seemed to enjoy. "God Clare I've missed you!" I declared pulling our lips out of a heated kiss. I looked into her eyes only to find curls in the way. I brush them a side only to be intransed by her smile. With my own smile I reached in for another kiss. It was then that I tasted the first of what would become many tears._

Now here I am sitting beside a sleeping Clare, trying to figure out just when my life became absolute shit. Oh that's right the moment Mia stepped into that bar. I have to make all of this work somehow. I have to fix this. Obviously Elijah was making her happy, helping her move on. Yet from what I heard everything he had said to her was a lie. I don't believe it. No one could pretend to love Clare, then walk away. Hell I still couldn't bare to walk away from her even though I knew I needed too. I turned and looked at her. I smiled softly at as she burried her face closer to the pillow like she always does. This would literally break my heart but I deserved it, all that matter was doing what was right for her. And sadly Elijah was right for her.

I stood up and walked over to her side of the bed. I gazed down at her for a while, realizing this would more then likely be my last time ever seeing her this way. I leaned down gave her a gentle kiss and left her room, that looked so much like our old hotel. My heart shattered as I continued down the hall to the room I knew to be Bullfrog's office. I took a deep breath and entered the room.

**Eli**

Man this was freaking akward. I sat in the den waiting for Imogen's servant to return with our drinks. I really didn't want to be here planning our wedding with her father's watchful eyes. It was even more akward with Spinner and another werewolf named Jake joining us. I glared at Jake who kept a watchful eye on Imogen. If I didn't know any better I'd say that his eyes were some what lustful. I shook the thought away looking back at my soon to be father-in-law.

"So you see my reason for wanting the wedding soon?" I asked wanting to get this over with and go to sleep. We already arranged for me to stay the night here in an attempt to stay away from Clare and KC. Not that they knew that was what I was running from. I mentally groaned thinking about her again. I had felt a little tension in my lower reigion knowing that was why. I blocked out anything that I could possibly feel from them and grinted my teeth trying to forget. Maybe if I hurry this along Imogen would be good for me.

"Yes, of course we do. I couldn't agree more. How would you like next week, I hear it's going to be a full moon, wouldn't that be nice." He cooed, nodding his head in agreement. However, Imogen glared at him. I glanced at Jake who was also giving Imogen a quizical look. I can't take this I need to go to sleep.

"Well I think this was a fullfilling evening, But I think I should get some rest. We've got a lot of planning to start. And not enough time to do it." I stated, standing up and looking down at the little group.

"Yeah with all the issues you're having you need it. Must not be easy trying to protect one girl while trying to marry another. Must have one hell of a headach." Jake snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at me. I raised an eye brow and looked over at Imogen who looked shocked. What the fuck is going on with these people.

"Get the fuck out of here." I snapped, not wanting to deal with any more shit.

"What you can't kick him out of my house." Imogen snapped back, stomping her foot on the ground.

"How about we all get to bed. We don't need to do this tonight. Imogen now. Jake, Spinner thank you for coming to our defense. But I don't think we'll need you during the day. You can go now. Elijah Imogen will show you to the room you'll be sharing." Her father stated.

"Staying in?" Imogen and Jake both yelled. I pinned my eyebrows together.

"Damnit let's just get to bed." I argued rubbing my forehead. I don't get head achs but damn I might by the end of the night.

"Fine, let's get this over with and get you back to Clare." Imogen barked standing up and grabing my hand.

I let her rush me through her house and then into a dark room. Before I could even blink she disappeared into a joint bathroom and slammed the door.

**Imogen**

My mind was rushing while I splashed my face with water. I'm not sure what was going on but it wasn't what I wanted. Why out of all times would someone show up and catch my eye. It wasn't even two hours ago that I arrived home to find father had invivted two wolves to protect the house. Spinner of course wasn't very happy and his wife didn't seem to like it either. Jake however, seemed. I don't even know what the word for it would be. He just is so attracting. Elijah just had to show up when he did. Fuck I've never seen him so distraught. Well other then when Clare went missing.

I thought he was going to kill them when he pulled in. I mean I get it it's not every day that a werewolf is protecting a vampire's mansion but let's face it he didn't have to act all psyco boyfriend. I mean for crying our loud he doesn't even like me. He doesn't want to marry me so why worry about who I am interested in. Or who's interested in me.

I snapped out of it almost screaming when I heard a knock on the door. "Imogen are you okay?" Elijah asked through the door. I closed my eyes and sighed. I do need to do this. I turned and opened the door. I looked up at him to see he no longer looked angry. "What's the matter?" he asked, "What happened down there?" He asked sounding concerned. Why can't I have that all the time. Why can't I feel anything towards him for real. Why can't he feel anything for me for real.

"I don't want to talk about this." I snapped at him, pushing passed him and to the closet.

"Imogen don't act like that. I"m sorry okay. I know I shouldn't have acted like I did I'm just having a bad night." He stated, sitting down on the bed. I glared at him through the darkness.

"Really you're having a bad night? You..." I laughed at this. I can't believe he is honestly saying that to me right now. "Oh really I can't believe you are saying that to _me_ right now."

"What you think you've had a bad day?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh you know what that is it. So what you have to grow up and do the right thing. You know what Clare will forgive you. She loves you, now stop acting like a bitch and get over it. At least you've got that one time that you felt love. You think you're life is bad. My life has been nothing but hell because of you and your family. I've never once felt love, I've never had a chance because I knew I couldn't because of you. This isn't a coincidience. I was picked for you. Have you not realized this. My whole life has been planned because of a mistake that took place years ago. So I don't want to fucking here about your night, and how this has made Clare made at you. She'll forgive you and she'll be okay. Things will work out you just have to fucking suck it up and move on. We need to get this over with, get you in Snake's position and then maybe everything will be okay again. Just trust me I can't stand to listen to you talking about what a bad night you've had." I ranted. I took a breath sure that everything I said didn't make any sense.

I stared at him as his mouth dropped open. "What the fuck are you talking about? This was all planned?" He asked dumbfound.

"Go talk to your father. I'm can't do this right now. You can sleep here. I'll find somewhere else." I snapped and rushed out the door. I can't deal with him, much less stay in a room with him all night.

"Night not going according to plan?" I heard a voice ask as I started running towards the tarrace. I turned to see Jake smirking at me. He was leaning against a column with his arms crossed. Candle light was accenting his features perfectly. My breath caught as he started stepping towards me. "I wouldn't imagine he'd be right for you. You can just tell his heart is else where. A woman like you deserves more. I can give you more." He stated before crashing his lips to mine.

**Bullfrog**

This was starting to be a bigger mess then I thought it would be. Not only did Elijah bring another person into this mess, but he had to go fall in love with this girl. Then this girl brings in more baggage. I looked down at my work on the desk as I listened to CeCe as she watched over the Alliah girl. Our house was slowly growing and to be honest I'm not sure Elijah will be able to handle it.

I know soon we'll have to tell him the truth but I'm not sure it will go over well. Maybe after they get married I can just confront them both. I was broken from my thoughts once KC entered the room looking at me with a determined gleam in his eyes. "Where is Elijah?" he asked me. I growled at his demanding tone.

"Mind your manners Mutt." I snapped, earning a sneer from him.

"This is important. I'm not coming to attack. I am here on a truce. See a white flag." He said, waving an invisible flag. "I just need to have a word with him. It involves Clare."

"Elijah, needs to stay away from Clare for a while. We both know he's got a wedding to plan and she is nothing but a distraction." I replied, trying to brush him off.

He continued obviously not taking the hint. "I know he loves her. I know she loves him. How can you allow him to marry someone he doesn't have feelings for?" He snapped slamming his fist on my desk. "If your really care about your son you'll realize you're about to let him make the biggest mistake of his life. I mean no disrespect to anyone but Clare is the best person he will ever have. Why keep them apart?"

"Don't you get it. If he marries her then he won't be able to protect her. He'll forfeit his right to Master."

"Did you ask him if that's what he'd want. Did you ever think maybe for Clare he would."

"Boy you're fighting about things you don't understand. If Elijah isn't Master Declan will be. The same man who kidnapped Clare with intentions of killing her. The same man who killed your friend Alliah, the same man who will kill all of your kind. Elijah is the only way anyone is safe. He understands this." I argued knowing I was lying. He didn't know everything I pray once he finds out he won't hate me for not giving him the chance.

"Your marrages are forever. You won't be able to fix it. You realize, if you don't tell him everything then you won't be able to fix it. He won't be able to fully forgive you." KC stated, he was a determined bugger.

"I know what I am doing." I sneered at him, not liking the idea of my judgement being debated by anyone other then me or Cece.

"Well shouldn't you let others in on your plan. Maybe then things like Alliah wouldn't happen again. You're hurting more people then Declan is right now. And the longer this hurt lasts the hard it will be to fix." He stated, "No where is Elijah?"

"I don't know where he is. But we can find out." I said giving a long sigh. He had a point, maybe he was old enough to hear the truth. To know what happened all those years ago and to find out why he has to be Master over Declan. Maybe with his understanding it will be easier on me. That would be nice. I picked up my phone and called his number.

"What father?" He snapped and I reached over grabbing KC's wrist. I chuckled at the look on Elijah's face as we appeared in a semi lite room. "Taking pages from Adam's book now?" He asked pulling on some sweat pants. KC collapsed to the ground gasping for air.

"That fucking sucked." He said between each breath.

''Why is he here?" Elijah asked with a menacing tone. I frowned at that and looked around.

"Where is Imogen. This is her home is it not?" I recognized the scent anywhere. It smelled so much like her.

"I don't know she stormed out." He stated, sitting down on the bed still glaring at KC.

"He needs to talk to you. I'll leave you too it. I have to find your fiancee." I walked to the door and slide into the hall leaving KC to say what he had too. I'd come back later after finding Imogen. What I had to say should be said infront of both of them. I followed her scent down the hall to the terrace. However, I was met with something much more surprising. Imogen was wrapped in an embrace with none other then Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

So Bullfrog knows Jake... And what could possibly be going on in his mind... What plans does he have for Eli and Imogen... and what is KC going to say to Eli... Plus don't think I've forgotten about Alli and Adam... More to come soon!

and sorry for any mistakes. I wanted to be sure it was posted before the weekend was over. Just as I promised. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think about my direction.


	31. Chapter 31

Why Hello lovely readers. I know it's been soo long since I've posted, life has literally flipped me upside down kicked my but and then set me back on my feet like nothing happened. I'm not really going to get into it but if you'd like to know it helps to talk about it and you can message me. Now obviously you have noticed this is not an actual update but it was to let you all know that come May I will be posting a lot more and finishing this story. I just wanted to check and see if anyone would be interested in me continuing. Or if it would be a waste of my time. Basically leave a comment and let me know what you think about me finishing this story. Again sorry I've been gone so long and I promise more posts.


End file.
